


Queen of the Banished

by curliecue (rehtaehwashere)



Series: Bound to the West [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 47,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehtaehwashere/pseuds/curliecue
Summary: “There’s also rumor of a shadow… a shadow that resembles Link here in Castle Town. Black, with glowing red eyes. Some people…” Sora paused as another guard walked by and lowered her voice again. “Some people think that… that Link’s dead, Ari. That he’s dead and the shadow is his ghost, haunting Castle Town and the castle grounds.” Ari went pale.“Dead…?” Ari asked. “If he’s dead… then surely the Princess…” she shuddered. Sora smiled grimly.An old enemy from centuries past reemerges to take back what is his. Friendships are tested, trust is broken, and life will never be the same again.





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is going on in Hyrule

683 Words

It was a beautiful summer day in Hyrule. The sun was bright in the sky and birds were singing their cheerful songs as they welcomed the morning. This type of day usually brought crowded streets but today was eerily quiet. People walked together in tight-knit groups, heads bent together as they whispered amongst themselves, and there wasn’t a playing child in sight. A young, blonde Hylian woman walked down the sidewalk and waved when she spotted her friend.  


“Sora!” she called. A few people looked up at the sudden noise. She glanced down either side of the road and flinched as she locked eyes with a patrolling Gerudo. She crossed the street once she was sure it was clear and hurried over to her friend.  


“Has there been any news of…” she started to ask, but Sora shushed her as another Gerudo walked past. They waited until the guard was out of sight, then Sora turned her attention back to her friend. “Has there been any news of the Princess?” she asked with a lowered voice, looking at Sora hopefully. Sora shook her head.  


“None that I’ve heard,” she whispered back. “My brother’s ship came back from Altea only yesterday. Ari… he hadn’t heard anything of their presence in Altea at all.” She glanced up as they neared the center of town. A large wooden platform had been erected in the center of town, where Princess Zelda had made an announcement the last time she had been seen in Castle Town. Sora linked arms with her friend and veered them towards the edge of the street, giving the platform a wide berth. It was guarded by two horrible creatures, that some had dubbed ‘moblins’. Ari stared at the platform with open curiosity.  


“What do you think they’re guarding that for?” she asked. “She made the announcement a month ago… why is it still up?” Sora shrugged.  


“Maybe they’re going to use it to behead their prisoners. Apparently the dungeon is getting rather full. Maybe they decided to keep it for future announcements and they don’t want anyone tampering with it. Wouldn’t want it to collapse under the Gerudo King’s feet,” she spat bitterly. A passing guard gave her a sharp look and Sora immediately returned her gaze to the ground. The guard paused near them for a moment, then carried on. Sora glanced after her, then looked back at her friend. “But I’ve heard…” she lowered her voice. “I’ve heard rumors,” she started. “Ari… there’s rumors that Link was last seen by the Lost Woods,” she said the last part so softly that Ari strained to hear it.  


“There’s also rumor of a shadow… a shadow that resembles Link here in Castle Town. Black, with glowing red eyes. Some people…” Sora paused as another guard walked by and lowered her voice again. “Some people think that… that Link’s dead, Ari. That he’s dead and the shadow is his ghost, haunting Castle Town and the castle grounds.” Ari went pale.  


“Dead…?” Ari asked. “If he’s dead… then surely the Princess…” she shuddered. Sora smiled grimly.  


“The man sitting on Hyrule’s throne… the Gerudo King? He’s married to the Princess’ best friend,” Sora said. “Rumor has it that Queen Rabia…” she glanced around to make sure none of the Gerudo guards were around. “They say she married the Gerudo King for political power… and that her ties here in Hyrule helped get her husband on the throne.”  


“You certainly know a lot about this,” Ari said. Sora shrugged.  


“You hear a lot of talk when you own a bar. Most of it is just drunken babble, but you get really good at picking out actual information after awhile.” She paused when Ari stopped walking. “What is it?” Ari gave her a soft smile.  


“I’m sure that King Ganondorf will be grateful for your cooperation,” she said. Suddenly the two of them were surrounded by a group of Gerudo guards. “Just tell him what you told me, and there will be nothing to worry about.” Sora glared at Ari as the guards escorted her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're back! I promised you drama and I think I delivered! It took me literally an entire day to post this because ALLERGIES GOT MY EYES BURNING. Tree pollen is the worst.
> 
> This time around, Author's Notes are going to reserved to introduce NEW OCs instead of every single one, and of course translations as needed.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up within the hour!


	2. Nightmares (they haunt me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda suspects that something bad is going to happen

1043 words

3 MONTHS EARLIER 

__

_The room was dark. So dark that even the lit torches couldn’t penetrate it. Zelda’s breath fogged in front of her in the stale air. As her eyes adjusted, she realized she was in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. Zelda walked along slowly, trailing a hand along the wall to guide her. Her bare feet padded silently against the stone floors as she made her way up the staircase._

__

_The darkness pressed in as she neared the throne room. Her movements became slower, as if she was moving through water. The air was heavy and thick, making it harder to breathe. A nearby window revealed black clouds spilling over Hyrule, casting the kingdom in an enveloping grey haze. Deep, rolling thunder rumbled across the castle grounds, though there was no rain to accompany it. Two shadowed figures approached the castle. A tall man with a blood red cape billowing in his wake, accompanied by a woman armed with swords and long red hair._

__

_Zelda turned from the window and finally pushed open the throne room door. The room was so dark she couldn’t see her own hand in front of her face. There was no light emanating from the torches, though they were lit. She felt her way along the wall deeper into the room, towards the door. There was another rumble of thunder followed by several loud, sharp cracks. The stone beneath Zelda’s hand splintered into fragments. A silver-white light - lightning - flashed between the cracks for a split second. Zelda stumbled backwards as another rumble shook the castle, and suddenly the rock fragments blew into the throne room with a clatter._

__

_She shielded her face as the shrapnel scattered around her. When she looked up, the two dark figures loomed in the doorway lit up by the unearthly glow of the Triforce of Power. Zelda had no doubt who they were as their golden eyes gleamed while the castle crumbled around her._  
  


Zelda woke in a cold sweat, shaking as her terror faded. Her door opened and she startled, then relaxed when she saw Link stride into the room. 

“Zelda?” he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. “Are you okay?” he took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You were calling to me again.” The ringing of their resonating Triforce pieces faded into the background, leaving the room in silence. 

“I’m sorry, Link,” she said. “I just… had a bad dream. Hyrule was in danger.” She shuddered. “It was so dark… and cold.” He locked eyes with her and searched her gaze. 

“Ganondorf?” he asked, after a moment. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. 

“Yes,” she said. “With… with Rabia.” Link frowned and pulled Zelda into a hug. 

“Don’t worry… I won’t let them hurt you,” Link promised. 

“I know,” Zelda whispered. They stayed like that until Zelda’s shivering subsided. Link went to leave, but Zelda caught his hand. “Please stay.” 

“Of course, Princess,” Link took off his boots and got into bed, wrapping Zelda up in his arms.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

The next morning at breakfast, a servant brought Zelda a letter. She accepted it gratefully, and flipped over the heavy parchment. Her heart dropped when she recognized the symbol pressed into the wax seal. The conversation around her stopped as they took in her expression. 

“Zelda, what is it?” Kaikoura asked, peeking over her sister-in-law’s shoulder. 

“It’s… it’s from Rabia,” Zelda said. 

“Oh? Then what’s that look for?” Kaikoura asked. Link’s expression darkened. Sheik considered them both thoughtfully. 

“You had another nightmare,” he concluded. Zelda nodded. “And… Rabia was in it?” She nodded again. A look of concern crossed over Kaikoura’s face. 

“What do you mean? Is she okay? Open the letter!” Kaikoura demanded, reaching for the parchment. Zelda shook her head. 

“Rabia’s… Rabia’s fine,” Zelda said. 

“How can you know that? You said she was in your nightmare!” Kaikoura reached for the letter again. Zelda shook her head. 

“No, she wasn’t _in_ the nightmare… she _was_ the nightmare!” Kaikoura sat back, confused. “In my dream… everything was dark, shrouded in mist. Ganondorf and Rabia broke into the castle and used the Triforce of Power to take over Hyrule.” She took a deep breath. “Now… can I read this letter?” Kaikoura sat back in silence. Zelda opened the letter and began to read aloud.  
  
“Dear Zelda, 

I’m glad to hear that you’re all well. Our honeymoon was amazing! Lake Hylia is wonderful this time of year. The waterfalls were beautiful, and we could see the Minish Woods from where we were. I miss you all - it’s been a little lonely since we got back - Ganondorf is wrapped up in his work. He seems excited about it, though, so I don’t want to interrupt him too much. 

Actually, we were wondering if you’d be able to meet with us about a trade agreement next week? It’d be nice to see more open trade and cooperation between our people. It’d be wonderful to see you all again, too! If that’s not incentive enough, we have some pretty cool stuff to trade. ;) 

Let me know what you think! I’d love a chance to get out of the house. It’s too hot to wander around the desert most days, and being inside is driving me crazy. Hope to see you all soon!  
With love,  
Rabia”  
  


There was a silence. Zelda sighed and looked at her friends. 

“What do I tell her?” Zelda asked, chewing her lip. “How can I let them back into Hyrule, after that dream? I owe them for saving us, and she’s one of my dearest friends… I can’t just tell her no.” 

“Sure you can,” Link said encouragingly. Kaikoura glared at him. “Whaaaat?” he grumbled. Sheik hummed thoughtfully. 

“I think you should meet with them,” he said after a moment. “If the request was just from Rabia, she’d probably ignore your denial and show up anyway,” he said. “But as it’s from her and Ganondorf, ignoring the request could be… disastrous. I don’t think we should risk outright offending him, especially after that dream. Like you said, you owe them.” Kaikoura nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah… besides, maybe your dream was just a dream,” she said. 

“...I hope you’re right,” Zelda replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabia (main character/Ganondorf's wife/Zelda & Kaikoura's BFF); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife/Zelda's sister-in-law)


	3. Plans (the death of us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf reveals what he’s been working on  
> Gerudo language courtesy of @gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr!

705 words

The carriage arrived at their home in Gerudo Town. Ganondorf, almost vibrating with excitement, nearly jumped out before it had stopped. 

“Ganondorf, wait!” Rabia laughed and tugged on the back of his cape before he could open the door. “Why are you in such a hurry to get home?” she asked. He exited the carriage and offered her a hand to help her down the steps. 

“I had an idea yesterday,” he said, his eyes glinting in the evening light. “I want to get it all down on paper before I forget.” Rabia smiled at him indulgently and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. 

“Alright - I’ll get our things,” she smiled. Ganondorf hurried inside, sending some out some servants to help Rabia with their bags. 

Over the course of the next few days, Ganondorf rarely seemed to leave his office. Rabia was only able to coax him out for meals and sleep, and though he conversed with her, it was clear his mind was far away. 

“Rabia?” Kamilah poked her head into the music room. Rabia was sitting on the floor, Katrina curled up by her hip, strumming a guitar. It was clear from the glazed look in her eyes that she was bored. Kamilah stood there for a moment and waited, then walked over. “Rabia, hey,” she waved a hand in front of her face. Rabia blinked. 

“What? Oh, _Adi_ (1), I’m sorry,” Rabia sighed and set her guitar aside. Katrina purred and rolled over, begging for a belly rub. Rabia gave her a few scritches, then stood and stretched. 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk,” Kamilah said. “You need to get out of this house.” She looped her arm through Rabia’s and led her outside into the bright sun. Gerudo Town was bustling that morning with women going about their usual business. “Since you’re queen now,” she started, “you should probably get to know your people,” Kamilah said. 

They explored Gerudo Valley and Gerudo Town together, and spent time with women from all occupations, from servants and entertainers, to artisans and warriors. As the days passed, Rabia found herself becoming more fluent with the language and culture. Through her newfound friendships, she found a better understanding of the needs of her people. After a couple of weeks of hard work for Ganondorf and culture immersion for Rabia, Ganondorf _finally_ decided to tell Rabia all about his project over a private lunch in their home. 

“I know I’ve been busy these past couple weeks,” Ganondorf said as he took the seat across from her. “I’ve missed spending time with you, but I’m working on something… big, Rabia. It could bring some major changes to the valley if it works.” 

“No, no, I understand. You have work to do. I didn’t expect that to change once we got married,” Rabia said. “Besides, it’s given me some time to explore the valley and get to know everyone. What’s this big project you’ve been working on?” she asked. Ganondorf grinned. 

“I’ve been drafting a trade deal proposal for Princess Zelda.” He gestured excitedly as he spoke, his eyes bright. “My hope is that we can get a trade agreement between the valley and Castle Town. I want to trade jewelry, glass, and war horses for a constant supply of food, water, and textiles. Actually…” he paused for a moment. “I was hoping you might help me out with part of it.” 

“Of course! I’d be happy to!” Rabia smiled. “What do you need me to do? 

“Would you write to Zelda and request an audience with her?” Ganondorf asked. “I think she’ll be more likely to accept the request if it comes from you, given our… history.” Rabia nodded. 

“I already have half a letter for her upstairs, I can make sure to write in the request,” she said. “I’ll bring it to your office when it’s done so you can add a copy of your draft agreement.” 

“Thanks, Rabia,” he said, relieved. They both glanced up when the clock chimed. Ganondorf wiped his hands on a napkin and stood. 

“I should be getting back,” he said. “I’ll be home tonight.” He rounded the table and kissed her cheek, then got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Mom


	4. A Cold Reception (a warm embrace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf and Rabia go to Castle Town with a proposal  
> Thanks to @gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr for the Gerudo language!

1183 words

Monday, April 13

Servants were bustling around the mansion as Ganondorf and Rabia finished getting ready. It was still early, before sunrise, but they had to leave soon to get to their audience with Zelda on time. Aveil and Nabooru met them in the house before they left. 

“Nabooru, keep things running while we’re gone,” Ganondorf said. “Aveil, please file the papers on my desk - I ran out of time.” Nabooru nodded and Aveil grumbled to herself. “Okay, let’s go, Rabia,” Ganondorf said. He finished harnessing Kerberos in front of the other two horses as the servants put the last of their luggage into the carriage. 

“You know, it’d be faster if we only took the horses,” Rabia said. 

“Yes, but the carriage is more comfortable and less dirty,” he winked. She rolled her eyes and climbed into the carriage behind him.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~ 

“Rabia, wake up,” Ganondorf shook her shoulder gently. “We’re here.” 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean t-” she stifled a yawn. “To fall asleep on you. You make a good pillow.” Ganondorf chuckled. 

“Thanks. You make a good book rest,” he patted her head. She laughed and swatted his hands away. The carriage came to a halt inside the castle gates. Ganondorf stepped out of the carriage and offered Rabia his hand. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I am capable of exiting a carriage by myself, you know,” she said. Rabia stumbled over the last step and he reached out to steady her. She cleared her throat. “...Thanks.” Ganondorf chuckled, but schooled his face into a neutral expression when she tossed him a half-hearted glare. 

Rabia found it odd that several of the guards lining the pathway flanked her and Ganondorf as they approached the castle doors. She didn’t recall them doing that for other visitors, but then again she had never been a formal visitor before. Ganondorf moved closer to Rabia and eyed the guards with unease. The two guards stationed at the doors pushed them open as the group approached. 

There were guards lining the throne room walls as well, which Rabia knew was different. Zelda was standing on the dais in front of the throne with Link at her back. Sheik and Tet were nearby, the three of them as heavily armed as the guards. Rabia fell a half-step behind her husband as they approached the dais. Ganondorf got down on one knee and Rabia followed suit. They crossed their right fists over their chests and bowed their heads to Zelda in the traditional Gerudo greeting. 

“Good morning, King Ganondorf, Queen Rabia,” Zelda stated. She pressed her hands together and bowed her head to them politely. 

“Da musti, Zelda-iva(1),” Ganondorf greeted her in return and stood, offering Rabia a hand up. Zelda settled herself onto her throne and crossed her hands in her lap. 

“You requested audience with me,” Zelda stated. “What can I do for you?” 

“We would like to negotiate a trade deal,” Ganondorf said. “Our tribe has much to offer, if you would allow us to do so.” Zelda’s eyes narrowed. 

“And how do I know your people won’t terrorize or steal from anyone else set up in the market, King Ganondorf?” she asked. “Your people have a history of thievery in Castle Town.” 

“My people only stole what they needed to survive,” Ganondorf said icily. 

“Princess Zelda, if our tribe members were allowed to sell goods in Castle Town, they would be able to purchase their items. They’d have no reason to steal,” Rabia jumped in, interrupting her husband. Ganondorf clenched his jaw, but fell silent. “If you agreed, there would be repercussions for any of our tribe members who did steal or… terrorize.” 

“Oh? And I’m sure they’d be as enforced as they were the last time the Gerudo people were allowed in Castle Town,” Zelda answered, staring Rabia down. “What goods do your people have to offer us that we can’t get elsewhere?” 

“Glass and clay, mostly,” Rabia said, checking her nails as she spoke. “Items made of glass and clay. Oh, and some amazing war horses, of course.” She looked up at Zelda. “You can certainly get glass and clay elsewhere, but I can guarantee we’re closer. The horses… well… why settle for mediocrity?” Rabia shrugged. 

“... We can discuss this trade deal further, later. Come back tomorrow at noon. We’ll be meeting in the conference room,” Zelda stated. “You are dismissed.” Ganondorf and Rabia bowed to her again, then exited the throne room. They walked back to the carriage silently and didn’t speak until the horses had gone through the gate. 

“...What the actual fuck?” Rabia said. “You noticed how weird she was being, right?” she asked. Ganondorf shrugged. 

“She seemed normal to me. Cold, a little bit condescending…” he trailed off. “I guess that would seem strange to you,” he said. “I think it actually went rather well. Thank you,” he added, “for stepping in before I put my foot in my mouth.” 

“I’ll interrupt you any time,” Rabia said. Ganondorf rolled her eyes as she laughed. The carriage stopped in front of her parents house, and before she could step out of the carriage Chase was hurtling down the driveway towards them. 

“SISSYYYYYY!” he launched himself at her and gripped her waist in a tight hug. 

“Oof!” Rabia patted his head. “Hey, baby bro. Did you miss me?” She swung him up into her arms. He nodded. 

“Lots and lots!” he looked around and lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Rob isn’t as much fun as you,” he said. Ganondorf finished gathering the bags from the carriage and they headed towards the house. 

“Oh, now I just don’t believe that,” Rabia said. She reached over to take a bag from Ganondorf, but he shook his head. 

“I’ve got it. You’ve got your hands full,” he said, amused. Chase peeked over Rabia’s shoulder at him shyly. 

“Aww, Chase, you remember Ganondorf, right?” Rabia asked. Chase looked uncertain. “You met him at the wedding!” she cried. Chase shrugged and she sighed. 

“Rabia!” Petra pulled the door open just as they reached it. Rabia set Chase down and he scampered off past his mother. “Oh! Goodness. Come in!” she smiled and stepped aside. “Don’t worry about those,” she nodded to the bags in Ganondorf’s hands. “Rob will bring them upstairs, you can just set them down here. Now, come in!” she led them to the living room, where everyone else was waiting. Lance ran over and gave Rabia a big hug before he ran upstairs after Chase. Saul stood and pulled Rabia into a much gentler hug and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey, dad,” she hugged him back. 

“Psh, yeah, whatever, sweet reunion over,” Rob shouldered his way between them and gave her a tight hug. “Hey, baby sis!” he pressed a loud, obnoxious kiss to her cheek. 

“Ew, oh my goddesses, Rob!” Rabia wiggled out of his grip and glared at him. “You are the WORST.” She wiped her cheek on her sleeve. 

“Aww, I missed you too,” he smiled. 

“Come, let's sit, the tea is getting cold!” Petra shooed them into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Good morning, Princess Zelda


	5. Respect (is a two way street)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia returns to the valley, discovers some happy news, and has a conversation with her step-daughter  
> As always, thanks to @gerudoshikyapril for her amazing Gerudo langauge!

1234 words

By the end of the week, Rabia and Ganondorf were irritable and overwhelmed. Zelda had turned down every offer they gave or compromise they tried to make. Rabia wasn’t sure why Zelda kept meeting with them since she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the trade deal. It seemed like she was stalling them from returning to the valley, and it was making Rabia nervous. The stalling, and the mysterious stomach bug Rabia had picked up shortly after their arrival, had made Ganondorf anxious enough that he decided to send Rabia back to the valley. 

“Come on, Rabia, we have to pack up your things,” Ganondorf said as he placed a few items into her bag. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay a little longer?” Rabia asked him. Ganondorf paused his folding and turned to look at her. 

“Of course I want you to stay,” he answered. “But I think I should take it from here. You need to go home and get some rest,” he said. “Besides, I’m worried Zelda is stalling us for a reason. I’d feel better if one of us was in the valley.” 

“I think you’re right,” Rabia sighed. “I’ll miss you.” Ganondorf pulled her into a hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. 

“I’ll be home soon. I’ll text you every day.” He kissed the top of her head. “Come on, the carriage is ready.” Ganondorf carried her bag outside where the carriage, minus Kerberos, was waiting. He set her bag inside and helped her up. “Text me when you get home, okay?” he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Yeah, okay. Keep me updated?” she asked. He nodded. 

“Of course. I’ll be home soon.” Rabia accepted the kiss and Ganondorf closed the carriage door behind her. He stood in the driveway and waited until she was out of sight.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~ 

Rabia was going stir crazy. Ganondorf was still in Castle Town trying to negotiate with Princess Zelda, though his progress updates indicated that his efforts were slow going. At this point, it was clear that Zelda had been trying to stall their return. Rabia was glad she returned to the valley when she did but she missed Ganondorf. especially since she had found out her illness was actually morning sickness. She hadn’t yet gotten the chance to tell him the good news. Though she tried to keep it secret, Kamilah, Aveil, Nabooru, and even Kabira had put two and two together. Once Kamilah found out she had decided to take it upon herself to care for Rabia in Ganondorf’ absence. Rabia had been confined inside during the hottest hours of the day - which was most of the day - for almost a month. Despite Ganondorf’s expansive home in Gerudo Town, and the fortress in the valley, Rabia couldn’t help but feel stifled and bored from being cooped up for so long. Kamilah had good intentions - pregnancies were hard in the desert, especially during the summer months - but Rabia was becoming frustrated. 

Kabira seemed to be enjoying Rabia’s confinement. Rabia’s duties fell to Nabooru when she was unable to complete them herself. However, when Kabira visited the valley, those duties fell to her instead. Kabira had been in the valley for three weeks under the guise of spending quality time with her stepmother. Instead, she avoided her even more, to the point that she sent Nabooru to Rabia with her reports. 

After the seventh letter of failed negotiations, four weeks of confinement, and three weeks of Kabira-in-charge, it was clear Zelda wasn’t going to budge. Rabia was sick of waiting around. She wrote back to Ganondorf with some negotiation suggestions, then settled into the office and got to work. A couple hours of brainstorming and formal letters to foreign diplomats later, and Rabia had a solid plan in place. She summoned Aveil. As she entered, Aveil knelt and crossed her fist over her chest. 

“Queen Rabia, what can I do for you?” she asked as she straightened up. Rabia gestured to the chair across her desk and waited for Aveil to sit. 

“Aveil… do you think you could do something… big, for me?” Rabia asked. “It’s a secret surprise for Ganondorf but I need some help.” 

“Sure! What do you need?” 

“Well… Ganondorf has been stuck in Hyrule these past few weeks,” Rabia started. Aveil nodded. “He’s been trying to negotiate a trade deal with Zelda and has been sending me updates. This was his latest.” She took a paper from one of the piles on her desk and handed it to Aveil. “It’s not going well,” Rabia said, once Aveil had finished skimming the letter. “I don’t think Zelda has any intention of agreeing to this, so I want to set something up with Altea. I plan to send them the request before the week is out,” Rabia said. 

“Altea?” Aveil asked. Rabia nodded. 

“This is where you come in. To actually make this happen, we would need a way to ship goods to them. I need you to gather up a group of Gerudo that you trust, who will keep this project quiet, and then explore the desert to find exactly where it meets the ocean.” Aveil’s eyes widened. 

“The ocean?! Rabia, that could take weeks. No one knows where it is or has ever dared to look,” Aveil said. Rabia nodded. 

“That’s why I need you to find it and map the easiest route there. You’re the best navigator we have and it’s imperative that we have an alternate method of getting supplies. I’m afraid we may not be able to rely on Hyrule’s help much longer,” she said. Aveil nodded in deferment. 

“I’ll gather a group and get ready. We’ll report to you before we leave,” Aveil said. She stood and crossed her fist over her chest again, then left the room.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“Kabira, thank you for joining me,” Rabia said. She set aside her papers and gestured to the chair opposite her. 

“Of course,” Kabira droned. “What can I do for you?” Rabia hummed. 

“Well, I’m a bit concerned,” she steepled her hands in front of herself. “You see, I keep getting _your_ reports second-hand, from Nabooru. I wonder that some information is being left out, as Nabooru didn’t witness these accounts.” She looked at Kabira. “Would you care to explain why you can’t deliver these reports yourself?” 

“Well, _Bab'ya-latifa_ (1), it seemed to be in the best interest of our people, where you are not available yourself, to send someone in my place so that I may continue to keep an eye on valley proceedings,” Kabira answered. Rabia stared at her in disbelief. 

“Do you think Nabooru is just a decoration? You understand that, as second-in-command, it’s her _job_ to manage things when we cannot? Next time, you come deliver the reports yourself. I’m sure Nabooru can take care of the valley for a mere fifteen minutes,” she replied. Kabira rolled her eyes and Rabia’s eyes hardened. “Kabira, you may not like me as your step-mother or accept me as your _Father’s wife_ ,” she said sharply. “But I am your _Queen_ and you will respect that. Do we have an understanding?” 

“Of course, _Rabia-lati_ ,” (2) Kabira sneered. Rabia’s eyes narrowed. 

“You’re dismissed.” Kabira bowed, then stormed out of the room. The door slammed with a heavy finality behind her. Rabia sighed to herself, then returned to her paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Kerberos (Ganondorf's horse); Kamilah (Rabia's birth mother); Kabira (Ganondorf's daughter/Rabia's step-daughter)
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Dad’s wife - a mild insult  
> 2\. Queen Rabia


	6. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia has a new plan in the works. All Gerudo language is thanks to @gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr

702 Words

“Rabia?” A knock on the office door made Rabia look up from her papers. Kamilah quietly stepped into the room. “I brought breakfast,” she said as she set down a platter of food on an empty spot of desk. “Also, another letter from Ganondorf arrived. Is there anything I can help you with?” Kamilah asked, noting the stack of papers on the desk. 

“That’s alright, Adiλa(1),” Rabia replied. She accepted the letter and pulled of the seal. Kamilah settled into one of the chairs on the other side of the desk and pulled over a stack of Rabia’s papers. She flipped through them as Rabia unfolded Ganondorf’s letter. She looked up when Rabia gasped. 

“What is it, dahali(2)?” Kamilah asked. She set down her papers and rounded the desk, peering over her daughter’s shoulder. 

“Ganondorf’s coming home!” Rabia said, showing Kamilah the letter. “He’ll be home around lunchtime and intends to stay a couple days!” 

“Well, I’ll have to have the girls make something special for lunch, then,” Kamilah smiled. “Eat your breakfast before it gets warm.” She kissed the top of Rabia’s head and swept out of the room. 

Rabia hummed to herself as she flipped through her papers and ate her food. She had just finished signing the last document when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” she called as she set the papers aside neatly in their appropriate stacks. Her eyebrows furrowed when Kabira stepped into the room. 

“Kabira? What can I do for you?” she asked. Kabira bowed to Rabia stiffly. 

“Bab'ya-latifa(3).” She crossed the room and stood next to the chair Kamilah had vacated, arms behind her back. “Aveil wished for me to inform you that she has returned from her mission.” Though her voice sounded disinterested, there was no hiding the curiosity alight in Kabira’s yellow-gold eyes. “She will come see you after she eats.” 

“... Thank you, Kabira. Would you like to stay for breakfast? There’s plenty of food here,” Rabia offered, gesturing to the tray Kamilah had brought. 

“No. I must return to my duties while Nabooru is on break,” Kabira said. She made certain to bow once more and turned to leave. 

“Oh, wait, Kabira,” Rabia called. Kabira turned her head in Rabia’s direction, but didn’t look at her. “I thought you might like to know that your father will be home later today and will be staying for a couple days.” Kabira nodded once, a closed the door behind her.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“You want us to… to _what_?!” Aveil asked incredulously. “You know we have no idea where to even begin with tha-” Rabia held up a hand and cut her off. 

“Aveil, I’m just asking that you and your team transport materials to the site for now. Don’t worry - I’m doing my own research. We’ll work through it,” Rabia said. 

“We don’t know the first thing about building docks _or_ ships,” Aveil insisted. “No matter how much research you do, are you really convinced we can pull this off?” Rabia smiled at her. 

“Of course I am. It’s only about half a day’s ride to the ocean - a reasonable distance for a shipping port. Ganondorf’s library has plenty of books on building different vessels. Boats are just simple physics, no matter their size.” Aveil stared at her. 

“You lost me at ‘books’,” she stated, and Rabia laughed. “Of course we’ll do as you ask, but this project may take more time than you anticipate,” Aveil said. Rabia shrugged. 

“There’s no rush. You’ll need some time to gather the materials for the docks without drawing too much attention, anyway.” 

“How will we get the materials, though? We don’t have trees in the desert - we’d have to go to Hyrule and I’m sure Ganondorf will notice reallocated funds,” Aveil said. 

“He doesn’t track _my_ funds, though,” Rabia said. “And that’s what I intend to use.” She walked over to one of the three safes in the room and pulled out some rupees, then handed them to Aveil. Aveil hesitated. 

“Are you sure about this?” she asked. 

“It’s just sitting here gathering dust. I’m very sure.” Aveil took the money and bowed. 

“We’ll get started tonight, Rabia-lati(4)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Mother   
> 2\. Sweetie  
> 3\. Dad’s wife - a mild insult  
> 4\. Queen Rabia


	7. A Mysterious Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia breaks the happy news to Ganondorf

557 words

It was after lunch when Ganondorf entered the valley. Rabia, Kamilah and Kabira were standing in the entrance hall. Rabia peered over Kamilah’s shoulder impatiently as she waited for her husband. He dismounted the horse, cape sweeping behind him and crown gleaming in the sunlight. Rabia ran over and hugged him tightly as soon as his feet were on the ground. 

“Rabia,” Ganondorf smiled and wrapped her up in his arms. 

“I missed you,” she said, her voice muffled against his chest. He laughed. 

“I can see that. I missed you, too,” he said. He released her and turned to Kabira. She nodded to her father in greeting. “How’s the valley been? Has anything new occurred?” Rabia looped her arm with his as they walked back to the house, Kabira trailing behind them. 

“Nothing new with the valley, no,” Rabia shook her head. Ganondorf quirked an eyebrow. 

“Being coy isn’t like you, Rabia,” Ganondorf chuckled. “Come on, there’s something you’re dying to tell me.” Rabia laughed. 

“Alright, alright. Hurry up,” she tugged him into the dining room. A servant hurried in and set a large platter in front of Ganondorf, then left as quickly as she’d come. Ganondorf looked at Rabia expectantly. 

“Well?” he asked. Rabia smiled. Kabira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“We’re going to have a baby,” she said. Ganondorf’s goblet fell to the floor with a clatter. 

“Are… are you serious?” he asked. A series of emotions flickered across his face, until he finally settled for a bright grin. He stood and swept Rabia up into another embrace. “We’re going to have a baby?!” 

“Yeah,” Rabia laughed as he set her back on her feet. Ganondorf sat back down. 

“A baby,” he smiled. “Wait… you’ve been pregnant the whole time I’ve been gone?” he frowned. “Has anyone been looking after you? Rabia…” 

“Kamilah has, don’t worry,” she replied. “Kabira’s been a lifesaver, too. It’s been so hot I’ve had to stay inside. She’s been keeping an eye on things for me, and doing a wonderful job of it, too.” Kabira glanced at Rabia in confusion, but straightened when Ganondorf turned to look at her. 

“I’m so proud of you for stepping up like that,” he said to her. 

“Thank you, father,” Kabira answered. Rabia squeezed Ganondorf’s hand. 

“I have some paperwork to finish - I’ll leave you two to catch up.” She stood and kissed Ganondorf’s cheek, then swept out of the room.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Rabia woke to the sound of whispering voices. 

“...-nk, we have to hurry our pl-” Ganondorf’s voice rumbled quietly from beneath her head. 

“She’s awake, Master,” another voice, male, both familiar and not, whispered in response. Rabia opened her eyes blearily, to a pitch black room. 

“Ganondorf?” she asked tiredly. “Is there someone here?” she tried to sit up, but Ganondorf gently guided her back against his chest. 

“No, dearest. Everything’s alright,” he said, stroking his fingers through her hair. “I was just thinking aloud. Sorry for waking you.” 

“But… but I thought I heard-” 

“Shh…” he pressed a kiss to Rabia’s forehead and started to hum as he pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to fall closed against her will. A soft whisper rose up from the side of the room as she drifted off. Rabia didn’t wake again until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Ganondorf talking to?! I guess you'll just have to read more to find out. ;)


	8. Alone (again, naturally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is worried, and Ganondorf leaves again

Zelda was pacing across the throne room. Link was tracing her motions with his eyes, but nothing he had said so far seemed to soothe the princess. Zelda couldn’t figure out what could’ve prompted Ganondorf to leave so suddenly, but the dream weighed on her mind. She could only assume he had a plot of some sort and that his departure was part of it. 

“What if he’s planning on war, Link?” Zelda asked anxiously. 

“War, Zelda? With what army? The Gerudo don’t have a large enough population, let alone an army, to take on Hyrule,” Link said. 

“So?! That didn’t stop him last time!” Zelda insisted. Sheik set his book aside and looked at his sister placatingly. 

“Zelly, I’m sure he just returned to see Rabia and his home,” he answered. Link nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t give up that easily,” he said. 

“That’s what I’m worried about!” Zelda said. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, sitting down heavily on the dais steps. “But… you’re probably right. Rabia wrote me the other day. She’s expecting.” Zelda bit her nail. “He probably just went home to see her. There can’t be any ill intent in that, right?” 

“I don’t think so, but who’s to say?” Sheik shrugged. Link settled down beside Zelda and took her hand in his. 

“Don’t worry… ill intentions or not, I’m here with you.” He hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. Zelda smiled and some of the tension bled from her frame. 

“Thank you.”  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Rabia woke to cool sheets the next morning. It was still early - the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and the night chill still lingered in the air. She climbed out of bed, dressed, and made her way downstairs. Ganondorf was in the foyer, directing servants with bags to his carriage outside. Kamilah paused to look at Rabia curiously, then headed outside with some of Ganondorf’s bags. 

“Ganondorf?” Rabia asked tiredly. “What are you doing?” She flinched as her bare feet settled on cold tiles. Ganondorf leaned down to kiss her. 

“I have to go back to Castle Town, Rabia,” he said. 

“But… I thought you were staying for a few days,” Rabia said. Ganondorf sighed. 

“I know, but it’s become imperative that we wrap up these negotiations quickly,” he answered. “I’m sorry.” He kissed her lips again, then knelt down to kiss her barely-there baby bump. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” she whined. Ganondorf looked up at her and smiled warmly. 

“I’ll be home before you know it.” He stood and embraced her. Rabia clung to him a moment longer, and before she knew it she was waving goodbye to his carriage. Kamilah wrapped an arm around Rabia’s shoulders and ushered her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No OCs or translations in this one, but I did want to let you all know I've received some exciting news in my personal life! I'll fill you in as soon as everything is finalized!!


	9. Plans and Uncertainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveil meets a sand seal. Rabia's plans are well on their way

1365 words

Rabia was roused from her brooding by a loud crash outside. She looked out her window to see everyone crowding together in the square below, but she couldn’t see what they were looking at. She ran downstairs and hurried outside. The crowd parted for her and the chatter quieted. Rabia stared, wide-eyed, at the sight before her. 

Aveil was laughing triumphantly from behind a huge, furry, tusked creature that seemed a bit disgruntled. She had rigged up some sort of harness wrapped around the creatures middle, to which she had tied a rope. She was holding the other end, and was covered head to toe in sand. 

“Aveil… WHAT are you doing?!” Rabia asked. Aveil grinned. 

“Well, a group of us were just, you know, _exploring_ ,” she emphasized, “when we ran across this guy!” She patted the creature’s hide. It gave her the side-eye, but only seemed mildly irritated. “They run CRAZY fast over the sand. I rigged up a harness and just kinda… surfed in behind him on my shield! They’re kinda hard to steer, but…” she trailed off when she noticed Rabia’s crossed arms and displeased expression. 

“You just… approached a wild animal and thought you should try to RIDE IT INTO TOWN?!” Rabia demanded. “Are you crazy? What if he had trampled everyone!” Several of the gathered women let out sounds of agreement. 

“...But he didn’t,” Aveil said meekly. She looked down at her shoes when Rabia glared. 

“But he COULD HAVE.” Rabia huffed in agitation. “Give me your pack.” Aveil shuffled over to Rabia, head bowed, and handed over her bag. The gathered women started to disperse and go back to what they were doing. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s cruel to leash something that doesn’t want to be leashed?” Rabia asked as she dug through Aveil’s pack. Rabia let out a small ‘aha!’ as she procured a palm fruit. She walked over to the animal and offered the food to him. It looked at her suspiciously before taking the fruit, and she patted its side in consolation. “Don’t worry, big guy. We’ll get you unleashed soon…” she handed it another fruit and, while it was distracted, removed the make-shift harness. 

It didn’t take long for the animal to realize it was free and it took off in the other direction, deeper into the desert. Rabia watched it go, then offered the pack back to Aveil. 

“That was rather cruel of you to do, Aveil,” she said. “You also could have really hurt someone, antagonizing a wild animal like that. What were you thinking?” 

“I thought they might be useful transport for your project…” she mumbled, still not meeting Rabia’s gaze. “The horses aren’t nearly as fast. If we hadn’t let him go, I’m sure we could’ve domesticated him.” 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Rabia said, “but some animals are meant to stay wild. If he comes back, he might be willing to let you tame him.” Aveil nodded. “Now, while I have some time, why don’t you come update me on the project.” Rabia linked arms with her and led her back to the office. Kamilah was setting down a plate for lunch and some more paperwork as they entered. 

“Any letters?” Rabia asked hopefully. Aveil plopped herself in the seat across from Rabia. Kamilah shook her head. 

“Nope. No mail,” Kamilah said. 

“None?” Rabia insisted. “I wrote to dad two weeks ago,” she frowned. “And I was expecting something from Zelda… Are you sure?” she asked. Kamilah nodded. 

“The Postman hasn’t been with anything for a bit,” she answered. 

“Oh… okay,” Rabia let out a disappointed sigh and sat back down to get back to work. Kamilah left, closing the door behind her.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“You asked for me, Rabia-lati?” a voice asked from the door. Rabia pushed her papers away and smiled, gesturing for Aveil to come in. 

“I did,” she answered. Aveil sat down in her usual spot. “How are the ports coming along?” 

“The docks will be done very soon,” Aveil said. “They go up quick, now that we know the best way to secure them. Actually, the sand seals transported the last of the materials for the docks this morning. They’ve been a HUGE help.” 

“That’s wonderful news! While those are being finished, I have another project for you,” Rabia said. She stood and grabbed some large rolls of paper that had been leaning against the wall and unfurled them on the floor. 

“What are these?” Aveil asked after a moment. 

“Plans to build ships, of course,” Rabia said. “From the research I’ve read, I think this is the best method to use. Do you think you can get the materials?” Aveil leaned closer, studying the papers before her. 

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem,” she said. “But they’re going to be expensive. How do we know this is going to work? 

“Because I’ve already tried it,” Rabia grinned. Aveil looked at her, confused. Rabia grinned and, with some difficulty, pushed herself up. Aveil kindly grabbed the papers off the floor and put them on the desk while Rabia rifled in one of her drawers. 

“Aha! See? A miniature model, made from those plans,” Rabia said proudly, setting the small boat onto the desk. 

“It’s so TINY!” Aveil gasped, leaning closer to see it. “...Does it float?” she asked. 

“It does!” Rabia said. “Though I don’t know if it floats because it’s small or because it’s good at floating. The only way to know is to build the big one.” 

“I’ll work on getting the materials brought over,” Aveil said, grabbing the list. 

“Thanks, Aveil. You’re awesome,” Rabia smiled. Aveil bowed to her, then pulled the door shut behind herself. 

Rabia sat back down behind her desk and, after clearing it once more, finally reached for the stack of mail Kamilah had left for her that morning. A few weeks ago, when the building process had started, Rabia had written trade requests to several of the neighboring kingdoms. She was surprised to see responses so soon. It had been weeks, but there were still no letters from her parents, brothers, or friends in the mix. Anxiety twisted in her gut and didn’t leave her mind for hours to come.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Rabia woke from her nightmare with a start. She struggled out of the blanket, still able to feel the ghost of Finn’s hands and see the blue of Gideon’s eyes in the dark of the room. She stumbled out into the hallway, where the drapes were still open and moonlight spilled onto the wooden floors. She sat on the carpeted stairs and caught her breath while the panic faded and wiped her eyes angrily. Despite the late-night silence, she didn’t hear Kamilah until she sat beside her. 

“Are you alright, Rabia?” she asked. Rabia leaned into her mother’s shoulder and shook her head. Kamilah stroked her hair gently. “What’s wrong, darling? What woke you?” 

“Just… a bad dream. I miss Ganondorf,” Rabia sighed. 

“I know you do,” Kamilah said. 

“It’s just… I don’t know what I’m doing. I can’t rule own my own…” Rabia said. 

“Of course you can,” Kamilah replied. Rabia looked up at her. 

“How can you be so sure of that? I can’t even get my own step-daughter to respect me. How could I expect a whole tribe to?” 

“It’s in your blood,” Kamilah said. “Your great-great-great… I don’t know how many greats, actually… but one of our ancestors was Queen to the last Gerudo king. Angelique,” Kamilah said. “You actually share quite a resemblance to her, if her old portraits are accurate.” The somehow-familiar name made Rabia shiver and slide closer to her mother. 

“Have you thought of any names?” Kamilah asked, trying to change the subject. 

“I’m thinking… Aria,” Rabia set a hand on her belly and smiled. “She started moving today.” News of her pregnancy had spread quickly after Ganondorf left, her belly no longer concealable under loose shirts. 

“Aria is a lovely name,” Kamilah smiled. They sat there together for awhile, before Rabia finally headed back to bed. She shut the door behind her and curled up on Ganondorf’s pillow, and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH SORRY I'VE BEEN SO LONG IN UPDATING!! I've been super busy dealing with some stuff - it's all exciting, but very time consuming. I'll let you in on it once things are more solidified. The worst part about the lack of updates is... THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY WRITTEN I LITERALLY JUST HAVE TO POST IT. Yikes.


	10. A Darkness Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf's plans are revealed, and Rabia's friends are keeping something from her

1278 words

Zelda walked swiftly to the throne room. Sheik was in Kakariko Village with Kaikoura, and Link was out patrolling with the guards. She felt off-kilter without them. She was to meet with Ganondorf for yet another day of negotiations shortly but something about it didn’t feel right. Zelda settled into her throne and nodded to the guards posted at the doors. 

Suddenly, a low rumble started and spread throughout the throne room. The guards looked around when Zelda gasped and pointed to the wall, where a small crack had begun to form. It spread upwards, small popping sounds following in its wake, until it reached the very top. The rumbling stopped and the room fell into a dead silence. After a long moment, the wall suddenly exploded inward, sending bits of rock and debris flying everywhere. The guards yelled as they were flung back, knocked unconscious from the impact of the shrapnel. Zelda stumbled backwards as, from the rubble, came a tall, shadowed figure. 

A faint ringing noise sounded as the figure approached, a long billowing cape in its wake. Zelda’s hand grew warm, burning under her skin in warning and getting more intense as the figure grew closer. She let out a gasp as the figure made his way out of the rubble and stepped into the light. Ganondorf. 

“Princess,” Ganondorf said coolly. Zelda cleared her throat and straightened to meet his gaze. 

“King Ganondorf. What is the meaning of this?” Zelda demanded. All bravado left her as he stepped forward, and she stumbled back against her throne. She turned to run, but before she could escape she was encased in a large pink crystal. Zelda pounded against it, trying to escape, but after a moment she sank to her knees, realizing it was futile. Ganondorf approached the crystal and smiled at her menacingly. 

“You won’t get away with this, Ganondorf,” Zelda said. Her voice shook as he raised an eyebrow at her. Behind him, a legion of moblins poured into the castle, climbing over the rubble. 

“I already have. Your hero is imprisoned and with my guards at every entrance to Castle Town, there’s no way for your brothers to return,” Ganondorf answered. “With them out of the way, I have plenty of time to take the triforce of wisdom for myself.” He laughed as Zelda shrunk away from him. He turned with a flick of his cape and made his way out of the throne room. The moblins moved in closer. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Zelda demanded. He turned his head back towards her and smirked. 

“Oh, yes, thanks for reminding me.” With a snap of his fingers, a figure appeared out of the shadows beside the crystal. It’s skin and hair were black, and it had burning red eyes. Despite those, and most horrifyingly to Zelda, the figure resembled Link. “Take care of her. The moblins can deal with this mess.” The throne room doors slammed with a heavy finality behind him. Zelda screamed as Dark Link approached, and she was sucked into a cold, unforgiving darkness.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Ganondorf strode down the empty stone hallway, his footsteps muffled by the thick red carpet lining the floors. He had left the mess in the throne room for the servants to deal with, and had decided to turn in for the night. Suddenly, he was hit with an overwhelming dizziness, and a strange, loud ringing rose in his ears, deafening him to his surroundings. He wrenched open the door of the nearest restroom and slammed it closed behind him, bolting it. A heavy heat rose in his face that forced him to his knees, a pressure pushing in on his temples. He pressed his head on the cool stone tiles and took a few deep breaths. The feeling was gone as soon as it came. 

Ganondorf pushed himself back to his feet and dusted himself off. He straightened his cape and washed his hands, then gathered cool water in his palms and splashed it on his face. 

**_Good work_** , a voice seemed to whisper as he patted his skin dry. He paused and dropped the towel on the counter, then turned to look in the mirror to ensure he was presentable. His own glowing red eyes stared back at him from the mirror, his reflection somehow larger than he was. Ganondorf blinked a few times and shook his head. 

“That’s my cue to go to sleep,” he muttered. A low, dark laugh seemed to follow him from the room.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“Rabia? Rabia?!” Kamilah’s voice rang from the hallway. “Rabia, _there_ you are. No one’s seen you all day!” She paused to take in the disarray in the room before her. “What are you doing?” Rabia placed more folded clothes into her suitcase. 

“I’m going to Hyrule,” she said. “I miss Ganondorf and I want to know why making a trade agreement is taking so long.” Kamilah frowned and sat down on the bed beside the suitcase. 

“I’m not sure that travelling that far is the best idea, right now,” she said. 

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid,” Rabia answered. “I’ll be fine.” Kamilah shifted uncomfortably. 

“Why… don’t we discuss this over lunch,” she said. “Come on.” She offered Rabia a hand up. “You must be starving.” Rabia’s stomach grumbled in response to the thought of food. She grinned sheepishly and took her mother’s hand, and the two made their way to the fortress. 

The great hall was rather empty by the time they arrived, but Nabooru was still there. Her usually sleek hair was disheveled and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She was so focused on her cucco leg she barely noticed when Rabia and Kamilah sat down across from her. 

“Hey Nabooru,” Rabia greeted as she served herself some lunch. Kamilah grabbed her own plate and nodded to Nabooru in greeting. 

“Long day of training?” she asked in amusement as Nabooru shoved another huge piece of cucco in her mouth. Nabooru nodded and swallowed hard. 

“Yeah. A handful of new students today - I had to put them through the ringer,” she grinned. Kamilah laughed. 

“Of course you did. Anyone promising?” Rabia ate quickly while they talked, anxious to get back to her packing. 

“Hey, where are you going in a hurry?” Nabooru asked as Rabia pushed herself up. 

“I have a lot to pack and I have to finish soon if I want to leave tomorrow,” Rabia explained. Kamilah sighed. 

“I thought we decided you weren’t going to Hyrule,” she said gently. 

“Um… no? You said I shouldn’t. I never said I wasn’t going to go.” Kamilah and Nabooru shared a look that Rabia couldn’t decipher. “What’s going on…?” she asked. 

“It’s just… right now isn’t a good time to go to Hyrule,” Nabooru said hesitantly. 

“For you or the baby,” Kamilah added. “You should stay here - it’ll be less stressful.” 

“No, I’m stressed _here_ because I’m bored, I can’t do anything because it’s too hot, and I miss my husband,” Rabia snapped. “Regardless of what you might think, I can actually take care of myself.” 

“Rabia, tensions are high in Hyrule right now,” Nabooru stepped in. “Ganondorf is doing something… I don’t agree with,” she said carefully. “It’s really not _safe_ to get in the middle of things right now.” 

“Not _safe_?” Rabia raised an eyebrow. “If I want your opinion I will ask for it, Nabooru. I’m leaving tomorrow morning, whether you like it or not. It’s clear you’re hiding something and I’m going to find out what it is.” She swept from the room, and neither of them followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN!!!!!!! Sorry, I had to. I hope you all like drama because it's about to get... dramatic... idk where I was going with that but u get it


	11. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia returns to Castle Town and senses a dark change in her husband

1024 words

The next morning, Rabia was outside bright and early to supervise the servants packing up her carriage. It had still been dark when she had snuck out of the house, so she was surprised to see Kamilah running out of the fortress to meet her, Nabooru close behind. 

“You’re not going without me,” Kamilah said as she tossed her bags into the carriage. “Someone has to look out for you.” Rabia sighed. 

“I grew up in Castle Town - I think I’ll be fine.” Kamilah gave her a withering look and climbed into the carriage. 

“Do you have something else to say, Nabooru?” Rabia asked the other woman, tilting her head challengingly. 

“Yeah, I do,” Nabooru walked over to Rabia. “Stay safe.” She offered Rabia the hilt of her sword. Rabia gave Nabooru a considering look and took the weapon from her. “And when you get there, tell Ganondorf to think of us, his _people_ ,” she said desperately. Rabia nodded. 

“I… I will,” she said. “Keep the valley safe while I’m gone.” Nabooru knelt and crossed her fist over her chest. 

“Yes, Queen Rabia.” Rabia turned and took Kamilah’s offered hand and the two headed off to Hyrule.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

The carriage reached Castle Town by noon, but the cobblestone streets were empty and silent. The few people that were out walked quickly with their heads down. The air was eerily still, and the nearby businesses Rabia was so familiar with looked empty and unmanned. There were a strange number of Gerudo guards in the street. Rabia hadn’t been aware that anyone had left for Hyrule. 

If the silence wasn’t off-putting enough, the courtyard’s open gates certainly were. There were no guards posted outside and the carriage passed through them unimpeded. There were a handful of Hylian workers doing construction on the exterior wall, who stepped back and bowed deeply when Kamilah stepped out of the carriage. She offered a hand to Rabia to help her down the carriage steps behind her. Rabia frowned. 

“What’s… going on?” she asked suspiciously. Kamilah linked arms with her and smiled reassuringly. 

“Everything is fine,” Kamilah answered unconvincingly. Two of the workers heaved the doors open as they approached. Rabia entered the unguarded throne room warily. 

“Rabia,” Ganondorf called to her, smiling warmly. He was standing on the stone dais next to the throne, and handed off some scrolls to a Gerudo guard before hurrying over to greet her halfway. He wrapped Rabia up into a gentle hug. “Is everything alright? I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

“Everything’s fine,” Rabia said. “I missed you. I came to help wrap up the trade deal so you can come home. Where’s Zelda?” she asked. 

“Did you not get my letter?” Ganondorf asked. Rabia shook her head. 

“I haven’t heard from… _anyone_ in Castle Town. Not for weeks,” she said with a frown. 

“That’s odd…” he said. “Princess Zelda and Link had urgent affairs to attend to in Altea. I’ve been kingdom-sitting,” Ganondorf answered. Rabia pulled back and looked at him. 

“I… what?” she frowned. “You left me to… kingdom-sit? For someone you don’t like?” 

“It was… part of our agreement,” Ganondorf shrugged. Rabia eyed him skeptically. Ganondorf gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, they’re due to be back tomorrow morning,” he said, setting his hands on her shoulders. “I promise.” Something in his face made anxiety twist in Rabia’s gut, and there was a strange reddish hue around his golden irises. Suddenly being close to him felt… unsafe. 

“...Okay,” she breathed as she stepped back out of his space. “I… I think I’ll go to the garden, for awhile…” she said, eyes wide. 

“Kamilah will go with you,” Ganondorf said with a nod in her direction. Kamilah bowed her head in acknowledgment to the order that it was, and Rabia bit her lip at the clear dismissal. Ganondorf took the scroll back from the guard and turned away as the two headed outdoors.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

**_Why do you wait?_** A whisper in Ganondorf’s head, one he’d grown familiar with. He shook it off and continued reading through the training regime Kamilah had provided. He read the same sentence over and over, though nothing seemed to stick. **_DO NOT IGNORE ME. Just kill the girl now - there’s no reason to wait._** Ganondorf sighed to himself. 

_Her people will react poorly if she disappears with no warning_ , he thought. He set down his quill and rubbed the bridge of his nose as rage built within him. _If we kill her we’ll have no bait for Link, and her people will revolt against us and make it impossible to find him_. After a moment, the rage quelled into a quieter simmering. 

**_… Fine. But do not keep me waiting._**  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“...Kamilah, what can I do for you?” Ganondorf turned towards the door where the woman had been standing silently for the past several minutes. He should have found it unnerving that he hadn’t noticed her there, but he was in too good a mood. It was late - most of the castle occupants, Rabia included, had gone to sleep already. 

“How dare you?” Kamilah hissed, her impassive face switching to anger. “Can you even _begin_ to comprehend what you did to her today? And the _lies_ on top of it?” she demanded. 

“She wouldn’t understand. I’m just… protecting her from what has to be done,” Ganondorf said calmly. Kamilah snarled. 

“She _knows_ , Ganondorf. She knows your lying, and she’s terrified! She didn’t say a word to me all night after you _banished_ us from the castle! You may be my king, but I REFUSE to allow you to do this to her.” Ganondorf stepped towards her threateningly. 

“If you disobey me, Kamilah, you will never see your daughter again. I will make certain of that. Mind yourself.” He stared her down. His eyes glowed red in the dim lighting, and he smirked when she averted her gaze. 

“It would do you well to remember who you’re hurting in this endeavor,” Kamilah said. She didn’t wait for him to answer, and slammed the heavy door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... is this Ganondorf's true colors? Maybe. Maybe not. :P


	12. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda returns, and makes a shocking announcement.

1825 words

Rabia slowly came to awareness when Ganondorf slid out of bed. It was clear from his slow movements that he didn’t intend to wake her. She kept her eyes closed until she heard him get into the shower. Rabia rubbed sleep from her eyes and checked the clock on the bedside table. She frowned. It was barely sunrise and Ganondorf had come to bed late. 

Rabia started to push herself up when the water shut off abruptly. She burrowed herself back under the blankets and made her breathing deep and slow. She listened as he dressed himself, and almost stopped breathing when he knelt by her side of the bed. It took all her willpower to not flinch as he leaned in, but he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room. She stayed where she was until the sun had risen over the horizon.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“Rabia?” She startled awake and sat up quickly, shoving her blankets back. 

“Y-Yes?” Rabia looked around and relaxed when she saw her mother. “Oh… sorry,” she yawned. Kamilah walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t be sorry,” she said. “I brought you some breakfast. King Ganondorf wanted me to help you get ready.” 

“Get ready? For what?” Rabia asked. Kamilah reached behind her and fluffed up her pillows, ignoring Rabia’s rolled eyes at the motion. 

“I’m not sure,” Kamilah wouldn’t meet her gaze. “He said it was important, though.” Rabia pushed some of the food around her plate. 

“Okay,” she said. After breakfast and a shower, Kamilah helped her dress in a deep burgundy gown with elaborate gold beading on the bodice. “Is this… really necessary?” she asked as her mother pinned her curls into a half up style with the pearl comb. “Doesn’t this seem a little bit over the top?” Rabia hardly recognized herself in the mirror. 

“It’s what he asked for,” Kamilah answered. She handed Rabia burgundy lipstick to put on while she clasped a ruby choker around her neck. After finishing her makeup, she offered Rabia a gold, jewel encrusted cuff bracelet, then linked arms with her and led her down the staircase where Ganondorf was waiting. He grinned up at her. 

“You look nice,” he stated. His usual black armor had been replaced with his more formal armor, complete with touches of gold. He had also swapped his regular cape for a black one with gold adornments, lined in burgundy. Rabia halted on the steps. 

“So do you,” she answered. “What’s going on?” she asked skeptically. 

“Just trust me, okay?” he linked arms with her and led her out the door. They hurried to the front gates. It was still morning, but the summer sun was already warming the cobblestones under their feet. “Remember, go along with everything I say, okay?” he whispered to her as the Gerudo guards raised the gate. She nodded hesitantly and he grinned. 

They made their way through the gates into Castle Town, though the streets were suspiciously empty as they made their way through. Rabia discovered why when they got to the main plaza, where a large crowd had formed. Noise started to die down as they approached, the crowd parting to make way for them. Rabia clutched Ganondorf’s arm as they walked. He stared straight ahead, but she couldn’t help her small glances into the crowd. Her father was there, standing with Cecil and Rob, faces grave. 

The crowd was completely silent by the time they reached the front, where a large stage had been erected. Ganondorf ascended the steps, then offered a hand down to Rabia, which she took to hide the fact that her own hands were shaking. As she stepped up onto the platform she noticed Zelda was already there, wearing an extravagant blue gown. Zelda hesitated before smiling at them. Rabia started to move towards her friend, but Ganondorf’s hand on the small of her back held her in place like a weight. 

She followed him as he began across the stage towards Zelda, and stopped before her. Then, to everyone’s surprise, Ganondorf swept his cape back and got down on one knee. Rabia, mindful of what he had told her at the gates, followed suit. Zelda hesitated once more as she looked down at them, but smiled politely and slowly bowed in return. The crowd remained silent, but followed her lead and bowed. 

After a moment, Ganondorf and Rabia both rose and Zelda walked to the center of the platform. She smiled to the gathered townspeople before her. 

“Thank you, all, for coming out of your way to hear my announcement,” Zelda began. “Some of you may recognize the man before you,” she paused, and although it was barely perceptible, Rabia noticed her smile slip. “As the King of the Gerudo to the west.” Not even a cough broke the silence of the gathered crowd. “His queen is also here today.” She motioned to Rabia, who smiled as politely as she could. 

“As you may be aware, several months ago Hyrule was under attack of a demon known as Gideon, who intended to overtake the throne.” At this, whispers rippled through the crowd, but they were quickly stifled as Zelda began to speak again. “Hearing of our dilemma, this man gathered his people and came to eradicate this threat and rescued the castle.” Rabia schooled her expression as Zelda told a warped version of the tale. She glanced at Ganondorf, who looked truly humbled by Zelda’s speech. “Such a noble act cannot go without reward, so as a sign of my thanks I am allowing King Ganondorf and Queen Rabia respite in the castle while their homeland is ravaged by drought and famine.” A collective murmur began to grow in protest, but Zelda ignored it. 

“I am also allowing free entry into Hyrule, particularly Castle Town and Kakariko Village, for the rest of their people.” The crowd had erupted with voices, both in disbelief and anger. Zelda had to all but yell to be heard over the crowd. “The Gerudo have suffered long enough, and just as they came to _our_ aid, it is now time for us to aid them.” The crowd was so loud now that Zelda could hardly be heard over the noise. 

“One last thing,” she said. The voices quieted to whispers and murmuring. “Link and I will be out of Hyrule for a while, visiting a friend in a neighboring country. During this time, we ask that you all please make the Gerudo people feel welcome. King and Queen Dragmire will be taking up residence in the castle and acting on anything that I would otherwise do myself.” The crowd fell silent once more, dumbstruck. Zelda cleared her throat. 

“Well, thank you for your time and attention, everyone. You may resume your activities, now.” Zelda made her way over to them, holding the skirts of her dress above her ankles to walk. She went to say something to Rabia, but was silenced by a look from Ganondorf. 

“To the castle. Now.” He settled his hand on Rabia’s back, while Zelda linked arms with her on her other side, and they hurried back to the castle. The gates closed behind them with a heavy clang and Ganondorf hurried them to the throne room. 

“Rabia, I have something to discuss with Zelda before she leaves. I’ll catch up with you later,” he said sharply. Rabia looked between them warily. 

“What the hell was that?!” she demanded. Zelda avoided her eyes. “Zelda, wha-” 

“LATER.” Ganondorf snapped. Rabia flinched and hurried out of the room. Once Rabia was out of sight, Ganondorf rounded on Zelda. She was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher. 

“Your cruelty truly knows no bounds,” she said softly. 

“You do not have permission to speak.” He grabbed her arm and marched her out, down, and down, and down, deep into the castle dungeons. Once inside, a gold-hued ward rose up around the dungeon walls. “No escape attempts,” Ganondorf said. He marched her down to the end of the hall and opened her cell door with a bow. It was the largest cell in the deepest level of the dungeon. It was also the darkest, coldest, and dampest. 

“Your chambers,” he said needlessly. Zelda entered the cell with as much grace as she could muster. A flick of Ganondorf’s wrist, and she was again encased in a large crystal. Ganondorf smiled at her coldly, locked her cell, and slammed the warded dungeon door behind him, sending the room into darkness.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

**_You’ve covered your tracks…now KILL HER._** The sudden voice made Ganondorf pause. **_Do NOT ignore me, Desert King!_** Ganondorf shook his head and continued up the dungeon steps. Regardless of Ganon’s voice in his head, all he could think about was what Kamilah and Zelda had said to him. _It would do you well to remember who you’re hurting… your cruelty truly knows no bounds…_ Rabia’s face flashed in his mind. She’d flinched, like she thought he’d hurt her, and then ran away. She hadn’t just been scared, she’d been _terrified_. Guilt rose in his chest, and Ganon’s voice faded away.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Hours later, Rabia was still waiting in their room. She was sitting on the bed in her pajamas, impatiently trying to tame her hair, when Ganondorf finally returned. She flinched when the door open and he approached the bed. 

“Rabia-” he started. 

“What the hell is going _on_ ,” Rabia demanded, noting the lack of red in his eyes. “I don’t understand why you’d lie like that - make _Zelda_ lie to her _people_ like that?!” Ganondorf took a deep breath. 

“Her terms for trade were… high, Rabia. I wanted something in return. She agreed to allow our people back into Hyrule. The lie was just… to help us be welcomed by the Hylians,” he said earnestly. He winced when Rabia pulled through a knot in her hair harshly. “Let me…” he sat down behind her, noting the tenseness in her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” he said to her softly. He took the hair she was holding from her and started to expertly twist the strands into a braid. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Rabia. You know that, don’t you?” He gathered up the hair on the other half of her head and started braiding the other pigtail. Rabia nodded hesitantly. “Good,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. “I love you.” 

“...I love you, too,” Rabia answered. She leaned back into his embrace and, for the first time in what felt like months, her stress melted away. “So much.” He smiled at her. 

“Let me make it up to you?” he asked. Rabia hummed. 

“I guess you could… read my book to me,” she yawned. He huffed an amused laugh. They settled into bed, Rabia on Ganondorf’s chest, eyes closed as he read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabia has accepted Ganondorf's 'explanation' for now, but... how long will that last?


	13. Rumors and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia discovers something that sends her running

2142 words

Rabia had been in Castle Town for a couple weeks, and as it tended to in Hyrule, summer crept up on them. The sunshine usually drew crowds of people from their homes, and even in the tallest towers of Hyrule Castle you could hear the laughter of playing children and the excited chatter of people. Though the morning sun was bright in the sky and heralded a warm day to come, the town was quiet. Rabia watched from her window as people wandered together in tight knit groups, heads bent together as they whispered and eyed the Gerudo guards. There were no children playing and laughing in the streets. She frowned to herself, and exited the bedroom. 

As she walked through the halls, she greeted the guards she passed politely. Rabia couldn’t help but notice that as the days had passed, fewer and fewer of the original Hylian guard remained. She hadn’t seen a single Hylian in the castle for a week, now, which seemed odd with Zelda on vacation. The Gerudo guards had even taken over the street patrols, along with some… horrible _things_ that made Rabia shudder to even think about. She didn’t know what they were or where they came from… or why Ganondorf allowed them to wander the streets. 

“-en in the lost woods?” Ganondorf’s voice floated out of the throne room as Rabia passed. She paused for a moment, frowning. It was a tone she had never heard from him, sharp and cold. A guard rounded the corner and she tucked herself into the shadows. She had a feeling if they spotted her, she’d be escorted away. 

Once the guard had turned the corner, she leaned in closer to the door to see between the cracked doors. Rabia had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. There was a Hylian girl kneeling at the feet of the dais, her hands in chains. A dark figure, like a twisted shadow, stood behind the throne, talking into her husband's ear. Its voice was too low for her to catch what it was saying, but it sounded horrifically familiar. 

“SPEAK.” Ganondorf demanded. Rabia flinched violently. The dark figure’s red, red eyes turned towards the door and her breath caught in her throat as she stumbled back. The face was very clearly Link’s. She hurried down the hallway and rounded the corner just as the throne room door was opened. 

Rabia made her way down to the dungeons hastily. She hadn’t thought anyone but a handful of criminals were locked down there. She opened the door to the stairwell and was greeted by a melancholy, off-key tune echoing across the stone walls, which grew louder as she descended. She got to the first landing and ducked below the railing. She could just see the two guards through the stairwell entryway, one of whom had looked up when Rabia stepped down. After a moment, she looked back to her companion again. 

“He’s been missing for _months_ ,” the first guard whispered. “No one knows where he’s gone or what he’s doing.” 

“If Link was smart, he’d be far away from here,” the second woman responded. Rabia’s eyes widened. “I heard the King is interrogating a girl about Link’s whereabouts right now. No surprises, this time.” The first guard scoffed. 

“That silly girl doesn’t know anything. He’ll just frighten her half to death and send her on her way.” The two laughed at that. 

“Does the queen still not know about her friends?” The second one asked. “Poor girl. If she knew…” her voice trailed off. “Quiet _down_ in there!” she yelled to the prisoner. The prisoner ignored her and continued to whistle. Rabia held her breath and slowly sat down on the stairs to duck under the railway, and started to inch down. The whistling was loud enough to mute her movements as she descended, and she finally rounded the corner to the next flight of stairs. She wasn’t so lucky this time. 

“Oof!” she gasped. She bumped into a guard as she stepped into the next stairway. 

“Your majesty!” the woman said with surprise. “What are you doing down here?” she asked. “I… I’ll have to escort you back upstairs,” she said. “I have direct orders from the King.” Rabia shook the woman’s hand off her shoulder. 

“You will let me pass,” Rabia said. “And you won’t tell the King about this.” 

“B-But… I have orders,” the woman said. 

“And now you have direct orders from me.” The woman’s shoulders slumped. 

“Fine…” she grumbled. “I won’t say a word.” She slid passed Rabia and continued up the stairs. Rabia let out a heavy breath, and continued making her way down, and down, and down. 

Finally, she made it to the bottom level of the dungeons and stepped through the archway. There were no guards, but someone had set a gold, glittering _something_ along the walls of the cells. A ward. She frowned. Rabia reached for the door handle, pausing before she put her hand through the ward. A deep breath, and she reached through, grabbed the handle, and pushed the door open. Whoever had warded the space hadn’t bothered to lock it. She walked straight through, the ward a gentle tickle against her skin. 

The silence in this dungeon was deafening, pressing against her ears as strongly as the dark pressed against her eyes. A soft pink glow shone from the end of the hall, and Rabia followed it cautiously. As she approached the cell door, a strong sense of foreboding washed over her. She took another deep breath to steady herself, then stood on her toes to see through the window high on the heavy wooden door. 

At first, she was confused. It was a room with what looked to be a large, pink crystal inside. _What an odd thing to keep in the dungeon…_ she craned her neck to get a better look and her eyes widened. It wasn’t a crystal. It was a _cage_. Her best friend was trapped inside, fast asleep in the cold darkness. She was still in the dress she had worn for the announcement weeks ago. There was dirt smudged across her skin and her hair was matted. It also seemed she had lost some weight. 

Rabia backed away from the cell quietly. There was no way for her to free her friend, not when she was trapped like that. The least she could do was let her sleep. Her footsteps seemed loud on the stone as she made her way back towards the light of the doorway. She almost screamed when suddenly, out of the darkness, an arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to the bars of one of the cells. 

“Rabia…” she knew that voice. She struggled against his grip frantically. “What? Aren’t you happy to see me?” he asked. Her eyes focussed in the darkness onto Finn’s face, gaunt and much paler than she remembered. His green eyes retained their sharpness and his grin remained feral. 

“N-Not particularly, no,” she pried his fingers off her wrist and rubbed it. Finn chuckled. His eyes roved over her. 

“You look good,” he said. His eyes lingered on her breasts for a moment, then flickered back up to her face. “Your friends though… it’s horrifying, isn’t it?” he nodded in the direction of Zelda’s cell. “I knew you had a type, but I didn’t know it ran this deep. Bad boys can be so enticing, can’t they?” he asked with a grin. 

“I saw him bring her in, you know. Both times. The first time she was brought down by his little… failed experiment. His _pet_. That Link-creature. She was so horrified she didn’t speak for _days_ ,” he said, amused. 

“The second time was right after that little debacle in the main plaza. He got her all pretty for you, Rabia. She was so broken that she walked herself into that cell.” He grinned again as her face drained of color. “Your own _best friend_ , Rabia? How cold can you be? Though I suppose…” he grabbed her wrist again and reeled her back in. He reached out with his other hand and forced her head up to look him in the eye. He cupped her cheek. “You did always have a thing for monsters.” Rabia shoved him back harshly, his long nails scratching along her cheek. His laughter followed her as she ran from the dungeons, stomach turning.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

**_Why did you let that stupid girl LIVE?_** Ganon raged. Ganondorf hurried to his office and locked the door behind him, ignoring the strange look from his guards 

“We haven’t searched the Lost Woods yet. She may be able to further provide valuable inform-” 

**_She told us everything - she’s WORTHLESS now_**

“Hylian spies will be invaluable,” Ganondorf sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “They can get information from those otherwise unwilling to share. It could help us find Link faster.” Silence, then. Ganondorf waited a moment to be certain, then exited his office with a clear mind.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Rabia woke from her light doze when the bedroom door opened, late that night. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing slow as Ganondorf knelt beside her. His gentle hand grazed over the still-stinging cuts on her cheek, as though that could wipe them away. After a moment he leaned in close and kissed her forehead, then climbed into bed beside her. Rabia stayed like that for hours while Ganondorf read to himself, then dozed off. 

Once she was certain he was deep asleep, she slowly and quietly left the room. She made her way to the library to grab her stashed cloak and bag, then snuck out of the castle.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~  
FOUR MONTHS EARLIER

  
  


_Black clouds spilled over Hyrule, enveloping the kingdom in a grey haze. Two figures approached the castle - a tall man with a billowing blood red cape and a woman armed with swords and long red hair. Zelda pushed open the throne room door. The lit torches couldn’t penetrate the consuming black. She felt her way along the wall deeper into the room. There were several sudden, loud, sharp cracks. The stone beneath Zelda’s hand splintered into fragments._

_Suddenly, the fractured wall exploded into the throne room. She shielded her face as the shrapnel scattered around her. When she looked up, the two dark figures loomed in the doorway lit up by the unearthly glow of the Triforce of Power. Zelda had no doubt who these figures were as their golden eyes gleamed through the darkness and the castle crumbled around her.  
_

Zelda woke in a cold sweat, trembling. Her heart was racing in her chest and her Triforce piece was ringing wildly. The door creaked open and she startled, but relaxed when she saw it was Link, bedhead and all, quietly walking into the room. 

“Are you okay?” Link sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. “You were calling to me again.” The ringing of their resonating Triforce pieces faded into the background, leaving the room in silence. 

“I’m sorry, Link,” she said. “I just… had a bad dream.” He searched her gaze. 

“Ganondorf?” he asked, after a moment. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. 

“Yes,” she said. “With… with Rabia.” Link pulled Zelda into a tight hug. 

“Don’t worry… I won’t let them hurt you,” Link promised. 

“I know,” Zelda whispered. They stayed like that for awhile, until Zelda’s shivering subsided. 

The next morning before breakfast, Zelda settled into her desk and wrote a letter.  
  
Dear Rabia,  
  


This may seem silly, but last night I had a nightmare. I know you think they’re only dreams, but sometimes they’re real. Last night, I dreamt that Ganondorf took over the castle, with you by his side. He held the triforce of power, and I fear what that may bring to him. I must insist that you convince him against this path, and that you must resist joining him. Remind him that his people rely on him, and attacking Hyrule in such a manner will only further the rift between our nations. 

Rabia, as my friend, I must beg you to reconsider aiding him in this endeavor. Please, if you know anything about this plot, share it with me. If this dream comes to pass, I will be forced to take action against you, Ganondorf, and the Gerudo people. I would not relish in this - I want peace between our nations as much as you.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Princess Zelda  
  


Zelda set her pen aside and glanced at the clock. Breakfast would be served shortly. She dressed and swept from the room, knocking the page from the desk. It floated to the floor under her dresser, where it was promptly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real tense, huh? Where is she going? I guess you'll have to stick around to find out ;)  
> If you don't know who Finn is, he's Rabia's ex fiance - if you want more info, see Part 1


	14. Old Friends (old enemies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia finds herself in Vaati's domain, and Kabira takes advantage
> 
>  
> 
> All gerudo language courtesy of @Gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr!

Rabia had been traveling on foot for about a week and was beginning to run low on stamina and supplies. She was too pregnant to ride her horse, which gave her the advantage that her absence wouldn’t be noticed as soon. It also meant that she wasn’t moving very fast and had to work twice as hard at covering her tracks and disguising herself. She wasn’t sure where she was going, just that she was going somewhere safe. 

Finally, she had to stop and catch her breath. Rabia settled heavily onto a large rock and dug through her pack for water, taking a deep drink. She grimaced and stretched her low back, easing the ache that had started to set in. A sudden movement caught her eye but when she turned, there was nothing there. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. They shoved a rough hand over her mouth before she could scream and dragged her back into the shadows. 

It became very dark, and very cold. Rabia felt as if the air had been ripped from her lungs and that the dark itself was compressing her. As soon as it came, it passed, and the person let go of her as she gasped for air. She caught her breath and looked up… and up… and up. She was in an unrecognizable forest, outside an unnaturally tall tower. She couldn’t see the top; it seemed to reach into the sky. 

“W-What?” she gasped. 

“This is Lord Vaati’s demain,” a familiar voice from behind made her jump. There was a person, standing in the shadows. It was a young man, who looked shockingly like Link, aside from the red eyes and purple hair. He was similar to the creature of Ganondorf’s making, but somehow more… human. “He sent me to fetch you because you were ‘calling’ for him.” The man shrugged. 

“I… I wasn’t calling to anyone,” Rabia frowned. 

“Listen, lady, I do as he says. He said to fetch.” He eyed her mistrustfully and reached for his sword. “I don’t like strangers in my Master’s domain. Wait here. I’ll let Master know I’ve brought you.” There was a sound like tearing fabric and the man was swallowed up by the shadow he was standing in. It was suddenly silent. No bird song penetrated the forest this deep, and a heavy mist hung around the tower’s clearing, shrouding it from view. It didn’t feel foreboding, though, just secluded. A moment later, Rabia jumped when the man returned, the same tearing-fabric sound interrupting the silence. 

“Lord Vaati told me to invite you in,” he said begrudgingly. He took a large skeleton key out of his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole of the huge wooden door at the tower’s base. The lock click seemed to reverberate all the way to the top of the tower. He pushed the door open and led her inside. The huge entryway consisted of a spiral staircase, winding its way up, and up, and up. Even from the inside, she couldn’t make out the top. 

“He’s on the top floor,” the man said to her. “So I’ll be bringing you up.” Before she could protest, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows, and then she was blinking at the sudden brightness and warmth of a different room. 

“Rabia!” Vaati greeted her and pulled her into a hug. She started at his sudden appearance, but returned his embrace wholeheartedly. “It’s so nice to see you!” He ushered her over to a comfy looking couch. “It’s been awhile.” He took her in and frowned. “Is… is everything alright?” he asked. Rabia shook her head. 

“I… I don’t know.” She twisted her hands in her lap and didn’t meet his eyes. 

“You’re dismissed, Shadow,” Vaati said over Rabia’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Master.” The man, Shadow, bowed and exited the room. Once he was gone, Vaati settled onto the couch beside her. 

“What happened, Rabia?” he asked patiently. “What were you doing, wandering in the woods alone?” He untangled her fingers and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Rabia took a deep breath and was about to speak when the door opened. 

“Step-father, Mother is- oh.” Rabia recognized that voice. She turned to see Kabira standing in the doorway and paled, her eyes wide. 

“Kabira?” she asked. “I… I didn’t realize you were here.” Rabia tucked her trembling fingers under her thighs. Her other hand stayed steady in Vaati’s grasp. 

“I’m visiting with Mother this week. Does father know you’re here?” Kabira asked pointedly. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you!” Vaati said. “Malon and I recently got married!” 

“Congratulations,” Rabia smiled. 

“Step-father, Mother is looking for you. I’ll let her know you’re meeting with Bab’ya-latifa(1),” Rabia flinched, “and bring you back some tea,” she said with a sweet smile. There was a glint in her eyes that made Rabia uneasy. 

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Kabira,” Vaati answered. “Sweet girl…” he said as the door closed behind her. He turned back to Rabia. “So… what happened?” he asked again. Rabia chewed her lip and looked down at her lap. 

“We… we’re friends, right?” Rabia asked, looking up at him. 

“Of course we are,” Vaati said gently. “I’m sorry I ever made you think we weren’t. I never should have acted like I had any claim over you.” 

“No, no, Vaati… I was using you, and it wasn’t right.” 

“I _offered_ to cover for you. I hoped that if I did something for you, you’d see that I was better than Ganondorf. Instead of acting like a… like an entitled fool, I should’ve been your friend. I’m sorry that I wasn’t.” 

“I know you offered, Vaati. I also knew you liked me. I should’ve never even thought about accepting that offer,” Rabia said. Vaati went to interject, but she shook her head. “Let’s just… agree that we were both wrong, we’re both sorry, and that we’re still friends. Okay?” she asked. Vaati nodded. 

“I’d like that,” he smiled. “Now, as your friend… what’s wrong?”   
  
\---  
  


In the other room, Kabira smiled darkly to herself. She was humming a merry little tune as the kettle heated up. She had been waiting for an opportunity for months, and this one was perfect - if anything went wrong, _Vaati_ would get the blame. She set a pot on the stove to boil and flipped to a page of one of Vaati’s maternity potion books. There was a warning at the bottom of the page, in small bright red text, but Kabira paid it no mind. She was well versed in potions and poisons, and none of the ingredients were particularly volatile. 

After reading through the recipe once more, she picked the lock to Vaati’s potion cabinet and pulled out a few vials. _Monster horn… fairy wings… sunset firefly_. Kabira carefully mixed the ingredients, making certain to follow the directions exactly. The potion finished as the tea kettle began to whistle. She poured the water in the teapot to steep, and added the potion to one of the teacups. 

Though she knew that males were only born every hundred years, Kabira had no intention of losing her claim to the throne in favor of Rabia’s spawn. A little extra insurance would make her feel better. She noted which teacup had the potion before filling them with tea, then reentered the living room. 

“...-our friend… what’s wrong?” Vaati asked Rabia. 

“I… I don’t-” Rabia cut herself off as Kabira entered. Kabira handed her the spiked tea, then offered the other cup to Vaati. She grinned to herself once Rabia took a sip, but it turned into a seemingly genuine smile when Vaati glanced at her. 

“I’ll let Mother know,” she repeated as she stepped out of the room. The door clicked shut behind her and Vaati faced Rabia expectantly. Rabia sighed. 

“We, um… we went to see Zelda, a while ago, to make a trade agreement. She met with us and almost immediately declined our offer. Which, whatever, but she wouldn’t even… _try_ to compromise, you know? She said some crap about not trusting our people in Castle Town, whatever _that’s_ supposed to mean… and she was acting really strange towards me,” Rabia scuffed her feet on the floor and took another sip of her tea. 

“And after that… I don’t know that I believe she’d… she’d leave us to watch over Hyrule while she’s… on vacation.” Rabia lowered her voice to a whisper. “And then… then I saw her in the dungeon. He’s keeping her locked up and I don’t understand _why_. Worst of all he’s _lying_ to me about it and how could Zelda not _hate_ me for this? There’s also a creepy shadow-thing hanging around the castle and no one will tell me anything and I just… I had to leave.” 

“Okay, okay…” he pulled her into another hug. “Calm down, Rabia. Ganondorf loves you, okay? I’m sure that he thinks lying to you is in the best interest of you and the baby.” She pulled back and looked away uneasily. He tilted her chin back up and caught her eye again. “If you’re scared, you’re welcome to stay with us for a little bit,” he offered. “But Ganondorf would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?” he asked. Rabia nodded. 

“Yes… yes, of course I do…” she said. “But… but what am I supposed to do about Zelda? I don’t even know where to _begin_ to help her. Link is missing, and I haven’t heard from Kaikoura or Sheik for weeks.” 

“Hmm… I’ll see what I can do. I may have more luck getting in contact with people, being more removed from the situation,” Vaati said. Rabia looked at him gratefully. 

“Thank you, Vaati. I… I didn’t plan on coming _here_ , but… your servant - Shadow? He said I was… I was calling for you?” 

“Yes. Well, not _me_ specifically. I was meditating and I heard you calling for help,” he said. He took both her hands in his. “Don’t worry, you have nothing to fear from Ganondorf.” 

“Yeah… yeah, you’re probably right.” She gave him a tremulous smile. “I just… I just really needed a friend.” 

“Well, you’re always welcome here, Rabia,” Vaati said. “Now, we should go find Malon. I believe she was waiting for me and I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.” He gathered up their empty cups and lead Rabia from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Dad's wife, a mild insult
> 
> There is a reason for the Vaati/Malon pairing, it's just not mentioned in this story. All you need to remember here is Kabira is Ganondorf and Malon's daughter (another tidbit for a different story)


	15. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan in motion

A hooded figure made their way through the empty streets of Kakariko Village. It was late, hours past the curfew Ganondorf had instated. There were moblins on every corner of every street, watching… A moblin glanced toward them, and they ducked into the shadows with bated breath. Finally, _finally_ , they ran up the walkway to the house. They opened the door and was immediately met by a blade to the throat. They held their hands up in surrender. 

“Hey, it’s just _me_ ,” he said, yanking back his hood. 

“Oh, Gunner,” Kaikoura breathed. Sheik sheathed his blade and stepped back, gesturing for him to come into the room. “Sorry,” she said. “You just… can’t be too careful, right now.” 

“It’s fine,” he gave her a wan smile. “Are you… having a party?” he asked, glancing around the room. Sheik’s brother, Tet, was also there, as well as Kaikoura’s friend Nasty, and Rabia’s older brother, Rob. Kaikoura shook her head. 

“No, it’s just…” she bit her lip. “We should sit down.” The group looked between each other uneasily as Kaikoura led them to the couches. Once everyone was settled, she took a deep breath. 

“So… we got word from Rabia,” Kaikoura said. Rob sat up straight, suddenly much more interested. 

“Rabia? Is she okay?” Gunner asked anxiously. “She isn’t hurt, is she?” 

“She’s fine,” Kaikoura said. Gunner let out a breath and Nasty pat him on the back. 

“Don’t worry, your lady love is in good hands,” he grinned. Gunner rolled his eyes. 

“She’s with Vaati,” Kaikoura shrugged. “She’s not in Hyrule Castle right now, thankfully. They sent word, though, that Princess Zelda isn’t actually on vacation.” 

“And… is anyone surprised by this?” Nasty asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No. No one is surprised by that,” Rob answered. 

“Where is she? Where’s my sister?” Tet demanded. 

“Okay, WOW, rude much?” Kaikoura gave Tet a look. “Zelda is… unharmed,” Kaikoura said. She squinted at the piece of paper. “Goddesses, Rabia needs to work on her penmenship… but she’s locked in the dungeon. Ganondorf is keeping her prisoner.” Tet swore and Sheik hung his head. “Rabia almost always has someone else with her and can’t get away long enough to do anything substantial. She was hoping maybe we could help.” 

“She wants us… to free Zelda?” Gunner asked. “Isn’t that _Link’s_ job? Where is he, anyway?” Sheik’s shoulders tightened. 

“We don’t know. But our sister is locked away in her own Castle. We can’t wait for Link to come back,” Sheik said. Kaikoura nodded. 

“We asked you guys to come here to help us,” she stated. “Are any of you in?” Nasty hummed thoughtfully and stroked his chin. 

“For you, Kaik? Sure,” he grinned. 

“I don’t agree with what my sister’s husband is doing,” Rob said. “But I can’t directly oppose him, either.” 

“That’s alright, you can be on lookout with me,” Kaikoura said. Rob nodded. 

“Then I’m in.” They all looked at Gunner expectantly. 

“...For Rabia,” he said with a nod. 

“Okay, great,” Kaikoura said. “Sheik and I have come up with a plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs:  
> Rob - Rabia's older brother  
> Gunner - Rabia's first love/first ex  
> Kaikoura - Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife  
> Nasty - a friend of Kaik and Rob through a mutual


	16. Fire and Ice (don't mess with witches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koume and Kotake have returned... and Sheik is in dire trouble

A couple weeks later, the group decided to make their move. They had been keeping an eye on the castle, and knew everything that had gone on in the past couple weeks, from Rabia’s return to the changes of the guard. Sheik and Tet took their places and waited. It was finally time for the evening guard swap. Once the footsteps of the retreating guards had faded, they made their move. Quick as a flash, they jumped out of the bushes from behind the guards at the same time and knocked them out before they could raise the alarm. 

“...Nice,” Tet said, raising a hand to fist-bump his brother. Sheik sighed, but allowed the bump. He lowered his cowl and cupped his hands around his mouth, letting out a soft bird call. Tet looked at him weirdly. 

“Where the hell did you l-” he cut himself off. There were footsteps approaching on the stone path, followed by quiet whispers. Tet partially unsheathed his sword, waiting. Sheik tossed him a dirty look when his wife pushed through the bushes, hair disheveled. Tet let go of the sword and held his hands up. “Sorry, man.” 

“That was the signal,” Sheik said through gritted teeth. “Did you even _listen_ to the plan?” He turned back towards his brother, who was cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. 

“...Huh?” Tet flicked the stick away and shrugged. “I don’t really… do _plans_.” Sheik stepped closer to him, eyes hard. 

“You _will_ follow this one,” he said. “You’re the only warning Kaik and Rob will have to get _out of here_. Don’t mess it up.” Tet gave him a lazy salute and smirked. Sheik clenched his jaw and turned away, counting silently in his head. “Kaik, Rob, you’ll be alright out here?” he asked. 

“Right as rain,” Rob agreed. “We got the bird call _down_ , bro.” Kaikoura nodded. 

“Yeah, we got this,” she said. “We’ll keep a lookout, but no one comes out here at night anymore.” 

“Just… don’t let your guard down. Okay?” Sheik asked. Kaikoura linked pinkies with him. 

“Pinky promise.” Sheik smiled. 

“Stay safe.” He lowered his cowl and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Ugh, bro, save it for the honeymoon,” Tet wrinkled his nose. “Come on, we gotta _go_.” With a lingering look, Sheik turned and joined the others as they snuck towards the castle doors.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Sneaking into the castle was surprisingly easy. There was hardly a Gerudo in sight. It appeared that the night guard was primarily moblins. This boded well for them - the moblins were rather stupid by nature which made it easy for them to sneak past unimpeded. Even sneaking into the dungeons was easy. The moblins had no peripheral vision and multiple guards would look in the same direction at the same time. 

They went down, and down, and down into the dungeon, and each time they came back empty handed they got more nervous. The upper levels of the dungeon were filled with Hylian guards and soldiers, under the guard of Ganondorf’s moblins. They couldn’t help but wonder if Ganondorf knew they were here and leading them into a trap. Finally, they reached the bottom floor and knew they had found the place. There were gold wards over the doors and along the walls. 

Suddenly they were surrounded by Gerudo guards, all brandishing spears as they flooded the doorways. 

“Hello, ladies,” Tet winked at the guard closest to him. She shoved him back into the center with the others, unamused. Heavy footsteps made their way down the stairs. The guards parted, bowing low as Ganondorf stepped into the dungeon. He stared at the group impassively. 

“Let's cut to the chase,” he said. His deep voice echoed off the stone walls. “Tell me where Link is and I’ll look past this… indiscretion.” Tet shifted behind Sheik, but looked away when Ganondorf caught his eye. Ganondorf turned his gaze instead to Sheik, who stared him down stubbornly. After a few moments of silence, he shrugged. “As you wish.” He waved his hand and the guards seized them all but Sheik and hauled them away. Ganondorf glared down at Sheik, fists clenched, before composing himself. 

“Come with me, Sheik. I’m sure Rabia would love to catch up with you,” he said. Sheik didn’t make a move to follow, though he couldn’t help but notice the flecks of red in Ganondorf’s eyes. Ganondorf ground his teeth in annoyance, then let out a breath. “Come.” He turned and headed back up the dungeon stairs, cape billowing behind him. With nowhere else to go, Sheik did as he was told. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Ganondorf grabbed Sheik’s arm and continued to drag him into the castle’s depths, keeping him close to his side. 

“I thought you said Rabia wanted to talk to me. Where are we going?” Sheik asked. He looked around as they moved, searching for any escape route. 

“We’re bringing you to someone else first,” Ganondorf answered. The two walked until they reached a creepy, dark corridor that led down to another part of the basement, close to the dungeons. Sheik thought that perhaps he would be locked away too and Ganondorf hadn’t wanted him to know where the others were. They abruptly turned to face a large, rough-hewed wooden door that Sheik couldn’t recall for the life of him. Ganondorf pushed it open without preamble and threw Sheik in ahead of him. 

The room was so dark it was almost impossible to see. Two ugly, misshapen noses appeared in the air before him, followed by two pairs of crazy eyes and high pitched cackling. Sheik backed away, bumping into Ganondorf’s chest. Ganondorf gripped his hair roughly and shoved him forward again. 

“Don’t be frightened, boy,” one of the hags cooed. The other witch snapped her dry fingers together and ice sprang up like a jail around him. Sheik looked back at Ganondorf. 

“Why are you bringing me to these witches?” he asked. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. 

“Why do you think?” he said. Sheik didn’t answer. “I’ll let you talk to Rabia. But first… you have to do me a favor.” The two witches floated, untroubled, around the ice prison. 

“I’m not doing anything for you,” Sheik said. 

“Are you certain of that?” Ganondorf asked with an amused grin. 

“You don’t scare me, Ganon,” Sheik said. Ganondorf’s grin fell. 

“Then you are a fool,” Ganondorf said. “Perhaps they will change your mind. If not…” Ganondorf looked to the witches and shrugged. “...oh well.” He turned away, the door closing behind him with a thunk. The two witches continued to giggle, and the one that created the ice cage lifted her giant wand. She waved it around above her head before striking it down. A beam of cold steamed out and enveloped Sheik.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Aside from their footsteps, it was silent as Gunner, Tet and Nasty were marched down the hall by the guards. It wouldn’t be long before Rob and Kaikoura were discovered outside the castle, and Tet couldn’t allow that to happen. He glanced towards Nasty, who tripped. His bulk was enough to topple most of the guards as he fell into them, apologizing. As Tet’s guard moved forward to help her comrades, he slipped the keys from her pocket and moved quickly and silently in the opposite direction. No one knew the secret passages of the castle like Tet did, and soon he was cuffless and toppling out of a hidden doorway just outside the castle gates, where Rob and Kaikoura were waiting. 

“Tet?” Kaikoura gasped. He stood back up quickly. 

“Ganondorf found us. Go!” he shoved them forward and they all took off in a sprint, keeping to the shadows, as they ran back to Kakariko Village. The town was empty, as curfew was near, when they arrived back at Kaikoura’s home. Tet locked and bolted the door behind them and pulled all the curtains closed. 

“Sheik?” Kaikoura asked after a moment. Tet shook his head. 

“Nasty, Gunner and I were taken by his guards - they’re still in there. Sheik… stayed behind with Ganondorf.” 

“Why didn’t you get him?!” Kaikoura demanded. 

“I promised him I would get you out, no matter what,” Tet said sharply. “Sheik can handle himself just fine. I can’t stay here - they’ll be looking for me. Don’t go looking for trouble, Kaik.” He gave her a short hug and left the house as quickly as he’d arrived. 

“I’m sure Sheik will be okay,” Rob said, settling a hand on Kaikoura’s shoulder. 

“He’s alone in the castle with Ganondorf,” she said. 

“And Rabia,” Rob replied. “She wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” 

“I very much doubt she has a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm... I wonder how they'll get out of THIS mess


	17. The Triforce of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia is walking on glass around Ganondorf, and she's getting closer to learning what's going on

Ganondorf closed the wooden door behind him with a snap, then straightened and adjusted his cape. He dusted himself off and made his way to the throne room. A group of women sat in a circle before the throne on cushions, and the dark Link shade stood in the shadows behind the throne. They waited for him to take a seat in the golden chair, and he waved to them expectantly. 

“Report to me what you know of Link’s whereabouts,” he said, resting his chin on his fist. A blonde, curly haired Hylian sat among the Gerudo women. She was the first to speak up, and stuck out like a sore thumb. She jumped forward with a bow and he eyed her, unimpressed. 

“We have news on his location!” she chirped. He remained unmoved. 

“Well? Is this the same information you brought to me from your friend… Sora?” 

“We’ve heard that he’s hiding out in the Lost Woods,” she said. Ganondorf sighed and massaged his temples. 

“Yes, I know, your friend told me as much. That’s just idle gossip. We need _proof_ ,” Ganondorf said angrily. 

“One of our own saw him,” a Gerudo piped up. Ganondorf paused, then laughed loudly. 

“He gets denser by the minute. How predictable,” he said to himself. He was about to speak again when he paused. He motioned to a young woman on the far end of the circle. She stood with a gulp and walked over to him. He leaned in and lowered his voice. “... Where is my second in command?” he asked. She hesitated. 

“Well… um… sh-she… she informed that she… refuses to help you locate Link,” she whispered. Ganondorf remained unresponsive for a moment. 

“And… it didn’t occur to you that that information may have been pertinent to tell me earlier?” he asked. The Gerudo girl kneeled, avoiding eye contact. 

“I-I apologize… I wasn’t thinking…” 

“And her reasoning?” She didn’t answer. He frowned. “Her reasoning,” he repeated. “Tell me word for word; I’m used to her brand of bullshit.” The girl hesitated. 

“She… said that she has a personal interest in Link’s safety, so she won’t help you find him.” The girl took a deep breath. “And that your ego… is bigger than your brain.” The whole room was silent. Ganondorf let out a booming laugh, causing the others to jump. 

“She never helps me when I need her!” he said, rubbing a hand over his beard. “Nabooru is becoming less and less helpful as time goes on, isn’t she?” The other girls said nothing. He shrugged. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go to the Lost Woods and bring Link to me.”   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

When Rabia first returned home, it seemed as if Ganondorf hadn’t noticed she’d been gone for a week. A lot had happened in that time, as the castle seemed to acquire more and more of the valley’s inhabitants, as well as moblins. Ganondorf had barely said two words to her since her return, but as she learned the morning after, her absence had been noticed. 

The last two weeks in the castle had been harrowing for her. Since she returned, Rabia had been escorted everywhere she went within the castle, by a shadow being that looked horrifically like Link. Ganondorf called him Dark. The clone followed her around like a shadow, directing her away from places Ganondorf didn’t think she needed to go. She felt like she was being herded around the building. One of those days, Ganondorf had sent Dark on an errand and left his mother’s in Dark’s place. Rabia didn’t leave her room at all that day. 

Today her chaperone was Dark. She was settled in a cozy chair in the castle library, flipping through the worn pages of a novel when the door opened. Rabia sat up in surprise, the book slipping from her hands and landing with a soft thump. Dark bent to retrieve it and offered it back to her, but she ignored him. He marked her page and set the book aside. Ganondorf swept into the room and stood before Rabia, then offered her a hand. She looked up at him, and hesitantly took his hand. 

“Come with me,” he said, smiling at her sweetly. He helped her to her feet, then held the door as he led her from behind with his hands on her shoulders. 

“...Where are we going?” she glanced back at him, then gasped when they bumped into someone. “Oh! Sorry. Ganondorf, watch where you’re directing us,” she frowned at her husband. The man they had bumped into just blinked at them. 

“I got you some new company,” Ganondorf smiled. Rabia gaped. Without his blue suit and cowl, she hadn’t recognized him at first. 

“Sh-Sheik?” Rabia asked. He bowed to her. He was dressed in a red coat and gold pants, his usual braid replaced with a long ponytail. “I’m sorry, um… WE need to talk. Excuse us, Sheik.” She turned and pushed Ganondorf back around the corner. He spoke first. 

“Are you not pleased?” he asked. “I thought you’d be more comfortable with him.” 

“What… what _happened_ to him?” Rabia asked. Fear twisted in her heart like a knife as she looked into her husbands face, into his red eyes. She wasn’t certain it was him looking back. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you so distrusting?” he asked. “Don’t you prefer him to my mothers?” She swallowed hard and blinked back tears. 

“Yes! Yes, thank you,” she said softly. Ganondorf smiled, pleased with himself, and guided her back around the corner to Sheik. Rabia linked arms with him. “I’m glad you’re here, Sheik.” 

“Thanks, Rabia,” Sheik said with a small smile. Rabia bowed to her husband, then turned and led Sheik off down the corridor. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” she said. Ganondorf nodded to himself and swept off in the opposite direction. 

They walked along together quietly. Rabia led Sheik up the main stairs towards Zelda’s bedroom. This part of the castle had remained empty for months aside from the necessary guards. They wouldn’t be disturbed here. Sheik’s eyes were questioning, but he followed along, docile. Rabia closed the door behind them and sighed thoughtfully. A layer of dust had settled over the room, untouched since Zelda had last been here. Suddenly Rabia let out a muffled sob and sunk to her knees, her face in her hands. 

“Rabia?” Sheik knelt beside her and set a hand on her back. “Are you alright?” She shook her head. 

“No…” 

“Shall I fetch King Ganondorf? Or a physician?” Sheik asked. Rabia shook her head. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“I… I could use a hug,” Rabia said softly. Sheik hugged her gently. There was nothing to the hug, no emotion behind it, but it was still comforting. Once her tears finally stopped, she pulled away. “I’m… I’m sorry. That won’t happen again,” she said, wiping her eyes. Sheik gave her another small smile. 

“I’m here for anything you need,” he said. She nodded, then blinked when something odd caught her eye. A piece of paper, stuck beneath Zelda’s dresser. 

“Would you mind stepping outside for a minute, Sheik? I just… need to get myself together,” Rabia said. Sheik hesitated. 

“I… I really shouldn’t,” he answered. She looked up at him with big, sad eyes. “...Okay, but just for a moment,” he said. 

“Thank you.” She gave him a watery smile. As soon as the door closed, she moved quickly and quietly across the room and fished out a piece of paper from under Zelda’s dresser. It was an envelope, addressed to her. Rabia tucked it into the bodice of her dress and wiped the damp makeup off her face, then joined Sheik outside. “I think I’d like to go back to the library,” she said. Sheik nodded and gestured for her to walk on ahead, then trailed behind, another silent shadow.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

After dinner, Sheik escorted Rabia back upstairs to her room. The curfew would start soon, and Ganondorf didn’t like her wandering the castle after that time. Instead, she had to make do with whatever entertainment she could find in the room. Sheik closed the door behind them and turned to Rabia expectantly. She sighed. 

“Since I am to be locked in here for the evening, I’m going to change. Wait here for me, please,” she said. Sheik nodded and turned his back to her while she stepped behind the dressing screen. Rabia eyed the bookshelf as she changed into her nightgown, and stuffed the envelope into an undisturbed spot before pulling on her dressing gown. She grabbed a soft-bristled brush off her vanity and stepped back around the screen, eying Sheik critically. 

“Now… I don’t know what happened to you,” she started. “But your ponytail is really freaking me out. Come here.” She gestured for him to follow, and sat him down on the ottoman at the end of the bed. She settled onto the bed behind him, then brushed out the pony tail and weaved it back into his usual braid.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

It was early the next morning when Ganondorf was finally sleeping deep enough that Rabia dared to read her letter. She slowly and silently got out of bed, shivering as her bare feet landed on the stone floors. She froze when Ganondorf shifted, but he settled back easily. Rabia tiptoed across the room back behind the screen and eased the envelope out from between two books. She held her breath as the bed creaked, but the room fell silent once more. Rabia entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. 

Rabia read the letter over and over again. _The Triforce of Power…?_ She frowned to herself. _How would he have gotten that? What might it bring to him?_ Rabia sighed and, after dousing the light, stepped back into the bedroom. She slid the envelope back into its hiding spot so she could dispose of it in the library fireplace tomorrow, then slid back into bed. Ganondorf rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, and she froze. His gloves were gone, and on the back of his right hand was a glowing, golden triangle. The Triforce of Power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter referenced in this chapter is the one Zelda wrote and never sent to Rabia from Chapter 13 if you need a refresher :)


	18. Bravery (is foolishness dressed in armor)

Rabia was sitting on the window seat in her bedroom, staring out at the empty courtyard below. A knock at the door roused her from her thoughts. Before she’d even had a chance to look over, Sheik had already answered the door. She sighed and slumped back against the cool glass. 

“Can I help you?” Sheik asked. 

“I have mail for my daughter. Let me see her.” Kamilah’s voice floated over the doorway. She sounded distressed. 

“She’s occupied at the moment,” Sheik said. 

“ _Bullshit_ ,” Kamilah snapped. “Let me through.” 

“Don’t worry, I can deliver the mail to her when she’s available,” Sheik said pleasantly. Kamilah swore and thrust the package at Sheik, then stomped away. Sheik closed the door behind her and locked it with a click. “Rabia, I have mail for you,” he said. Rabia slid her eyes to him. 

“I heard.” She sighed and shifted towards him, holding out a hand. “Give it here, then.” Sheik read the address on the package and hesitated. Rabia frowned, growing suspicious. “Give me my mail, Sheik.” He looked at her for a moment, as if weighing his options, then settled in beside her and handed her the letter. “Do you mind?” Rabia asked impatiently. 

“Not at all.” He took the letter back and pulled off the wax seal, then returned it to her. Rabia sighed to herself and took the letter, turning it away from Sheik as she read.  
  
Dear Rabia,  


The other day I was cleaning out my potion cabinet and discovered that a few of my ingredients had gone missing. The ingredients in question are key components to a potion that could change the sex of a baby. I found traces of such a potion on one of my tea cups and have reason to believe that Kabira may have spiked your tea, as I have not brewed any such potion in quite some time. I’m not sure what her intentions are in such a terrible act, but I can only imagine it was an attempt to secure her position as Ganondorf’s heir. 

The potion I’ve sent along with this letter will confirm the sex of your baby. It’s imperative that you take it soon. The potion Kabira gave you will have the opposite effect when used for personal gain. There may be unforeseen consequences to her actions. When you take it, your belly will glow - blue for a boy, pink for a girl. 

If you require anything else, please let me know. I apologize for her actions, and for not noticing soon enough to reverse the potions effects.  
Yours,  
Lord Vaati  
  


Rabia took the package from Sheik and took out the vial. Inside was a shimmering, purple bubbly liquid. 

“What is that?” Sheik asked as he tried to snatch the bottle from her. 

“Relax, it’s for the baby. Aria has been energetic lately and it’s been making me nauseous. This is supposed to help.” 

“I don’t think you should drink any potions Lord Vaati sends you,” Sheik frowned. 

“Sheik, he works with pregnant women. Pre-natal potions are his specialty. I trust him,” Rabia said. She frowned. “Ugh. I have to pee…” she stood and stretched out her sore lower back, and locked herself into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, she swallowed the potion and waited. Nothing happened for a moment. She started to get discouraged, when finally her belly began to glow. Blue. Rabia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodded to herself, and left the bathroom.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

The past couple weeks had been of great triumph for Ganondorf, but rather difficult for Rabia. Ganondorf had worked hard to set up trade routes between Gerudo Valley and Hyrule. Goods were flowing in and out of the city and the economy was booming. Though the people had more money to spend and could more easily provide for their families, they were still growing anxious about the return of their princess. 

Link was still nowhere to be seen, and Ganondorf’s guard had increased ten-fold, in both moblins and Gerudo. Though his rule hadn’t directly affected any Hylians save the royal guard and soldiers, Ganondorf’s punishments for civilians who defied him were unusually cruel, especially if they were friends of Rabia’s. He felt they should have more appreciation towards their people, and that defying his rule was a statement against them. As more and more of her loved ones were punished or locked away, the more anxious Rabia became. Finally, she’d had enough; it was time to put pride aside and act. 

“Ganondorf,” Rabia strode with purpose towards him, flanked by both Dark Link and Sheik. He was lounging on the throne, his golden crown glinting in the sunlight, looking smug as could be. The Triforce of Power on his hand was almost glowing. Kamilah and Aveil stood on either side of the dais as his personal guards. Neither would meet Rabia’s gaze. At the sight of his master, Dark Link disappeared in Rabia’s shadow, only to reappear at Ganondorf’s side instead. Ganondorf sat up straight when he saw her. 

“Rabia,” he nodded to her. “What can I do for you, dearest?” he took her in and frowned. “Oh, come now. What’s a mother-to-be doing wearing all black? You look like you’re in mourning,” he said. Rabia clenched her jaw, but held her tongue. 

“Ganondorf,” she took a deep breath and unclenched her jaw, wringing her hands together. “I was hoping…” she met his eyes - red - and quickly looked away. “I was wondering if… if you might do me a favor.” He stood from his throne and walked down the dais steps towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand. 

“What is it?” he asked sincerely, looking into her eyes. 

“It’s just… my friends…” she started hopefully. His eyes darkened and he released her. Rabia’s hopeful gaze dropped back to the floor. “Never… nevermind. It’s stupid. I was hoping you might let them go. I worry for them.” 

“There’s no need to worry about them,” Ganondorf said harshly. He settled back onto the throne and regarded her. “Perhaps you need a task to occupy your time. One that will be beneficial to me and help put your mind at ease…” He stroked his beard thoughtfully. “You know what? Why don’t you go down to the dungeons every hour, on the hour, and check on your friends?” he smiled smugly. “Make sure they’re taken care of if they need anything. And then report it to me.” 

“Oh, um… I don’t think that’s a great id-” 

“That’s an order, Rabia,” Ganondorf interrupted. “I don’t want to hear another word about them from you. Sheik, Dark,” the two snapped to attention. “Be certain she does this.” They both nodded and got on their knees in a deep bow. After a moment of hesitation, Rabia bowed too, then quickly swept from the room, Sheik close behind.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“You may go,” Ganondorf said into the silent room, once Raba’s footsteps had faded. The guards hurried out of the room, the heavy door slamming behind them with a thud. Dark Link looked at him questioningly. Ganondorf waved his hand, and he disappeared as well. 

“ **What.** ” Ganon’s voice rumbled through the empty room. Ganondorf’s insistence finally annoyed him into answering. 

_What are your planning? What are you doing to my wife?_ The thought was filled with a strange feeling Ganon almost couldn’t place - anxiety. 

“ **I’m keeping her out of my way. Her friends’... _predicament_** ,” he said, amused, “ **will keep her occupied for awhile.** ” 

_You don’t know her_ , Ganondorf seemed oddly… proud. _She won’t stop trying to help them_. 

“ **Well then, I’m afraid she won’t be of use for very much longer**.” Silence, then. Ganon sat back in his throne, satisfied.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“Queen Rabia, it’s time to go check on the prisoners,” Dark Link’s disimpassioned voice pulled her from her paperwork. She sighed and shoved them in one of her desk drawers, locking it with a key that she pocketed. 

“Fine.” She stood. Dark Link went to get the door and she frowned at him. “I can handle this myself.” 

“Master insisted that I accompany you at all times,” Dark answered. Rabia glared at him. 

“And now I’m ordering you to _get. Lost_ ,” Rabia snapped. 

“...Yes, ma’am.” Dark Link vanished into the shadows. Rabia waited until she was certain he was gone, and made her way down to the dungeon. This time, there was a guard posted at the door to the bottom level, and the ward in front of the main door had been lowered. She opened the door for her without a word. Rabia entered cautiously - though the torches were now lit, it was still dim. She made sure to give Finn’s cell a wide berth, but as she passed she noticed his cell was now empty. 

“Rabia?” Her eyes widened; she knew that voice. 

“Gunner?” she gasped. She hurried to the bars. “What… what are you doing in here? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m here because I tried to help Nasty and Sheik save Zelda… which clearly worked out well…” he sighed. “How are you?” he asked, concerned. “You look pale, Rabia. Have you been sleeping?” He reached through the bars to feel her forehead, and hissed when the ward zapped him. 

“I’m… I’m okay,” Rabia reached through instead and squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you aren’t hurt,” she sighed. Gunner squeezed her hand back with a smile. After a moment Rabia reluctantly pulled away with a sigh. “I’ll get you out of here,” she whispered to him. 

“I know you will,” Gunner smiled. There was a groan from the corner of his cell. 

“Dude, shut up and kiss her already…” Nasty grumbled. Gunner flushed. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Nasty,” Rabia rolled her eyes. He gave her a half-hearted thumbs-up from where he was laying face down on the floor. She shook her head and moved along to check on Zelda. 

“Zelda?” she peeked through barred window on the door. The pink crystal was gone and Zelda looked cleaner and healthier than she had the last time Rabia had come down. “Are… are you alright?” she bit her lip. Zelda looked up, her eyes wide. 

“Rabia? Is that you?” Zelda stood shakily and approached the bars. 

“Yes,” Rabia answered. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m okay,” Zelda answered. Rabia glanced back towards the door where the guard was standing. She was staring blankly in front of her, lost in thought and paying them no attention. 

“I found your letter,” Rabia lowered her voice, just above a whisper. Zelda blinked. 

“My letter…?” 

“Yes. The one about your dream, where Ganondorf took over the castle… and had the Triforce of Power,” Rabia said. She reached through the bars and clasped Zelda’s hand. “I need to know what you meant. About… about what the triforce piece might bring him? It’s important.” 

“So it’s as I saw,” Zelda asked, wide-eyed. Rabia nodded. Zelda let out a breath. “Link and I both got a piece - courage and wisdom - after Gideon was defeated. I’m assuming Ganondorf received his then as well.” 

“But you said the piece would bring him something,” Rabia insisted. Zelda nodded slowly. 

“The Triforce of Power… calls to Ganon,” she said quietly. Rabia blinked. 

“Ganondorf hates being called that,” she answered. Zelda shook her head. 

“No, _Ganon_. The demon king.” At Rabia’s blank face, she sighed. “There’s something I left out about my father’s death. Years and years ago, my father sought the Triforce to make a wish,” Zelda started. “He desired to make Hyrule a safer, happier place for his people. He had good intentions. At the time, Ganondorf was his most trusted confidante. He helped my father gain access to the Sacred Realm to find the Triforce. My father knew that only one with a balanced heart could harness its power and he believed his to be so. He was wrong. When he touched the triforce, it broke into its three pieces. My father got the piece of wisdom, which I now hold. Ganondorf got the piece of power. No one knew where the piece of courage went. 

“That act led to my father’s demise. The Triforce of Power awoke the demon king, as prophesied by an ancient curse. Under his influence, Ganondorf slew my father in the night with his sword. Killing a sleeping man with such a weapon proved him unworthy of wielding the triforce of power. His piece was lost, and with it, the Demon King,” Zelda said. “Now that he has regained the Triforce of Power, I fear that the Demon King may have a hold on his heart again.” 

“How can I help him?” Rabia asked. Zelda shook her head. 

“I don’t know that you can,” Zelda answered. “And with all three pieces so close…” she shuddered. “I don’t think anything will stand in his way. Just… be careful.” 

“Queen Rabia, are you almost done?” The guard called back down the hall, sounding desperate. “I _really_ need to use the toilet…” 

“Well, go on then. The prisoners are supervised,” Rabia said. 

“I’m not supposed to leave you wi-” 

“Just _go_.” The guard bowed and ran off. Rabia shook her head and turned back to Zelda. 

“Is there anything you need? Anything that I can… I can _try_ to do for you?” Rabia asked. “I don’t know how to help you,” she said sadly. Zelda smiled. 

“Well… I could use a blanket,” she said hopefully. Rabia smiled back. 

“I think I can mana-” she broke off with a gasp when someone grabbed her from behind, a hand over her mouth. 

“L-Link!” Zelda said, wide-eyed. Rabia stopped struggling in his grip and, once he was certain she wouldn’t scream, he released her. 

“How…?” Rabia asked breathlessly. 

“Most of the guards are swapping shifts,” he said, approaching the cell door. He dug keys from his pocket but as he reached for the lock, the wards shocked him. He let out a muffled cry of pain and jumped back. Rabia grabbed the keys and made short work of the lock, heaving the heavy door open. The gold ward glittered in the dark between her and Zelda. 

“You’ll have to be quick,” Rabia said, to her and Link. She stepped into the doorway and, as soon as the ward dissolved, Zelda slid past her out of the cell. Link nodded to Rabia once, then started back out of the castle. Once they were out of sight, Rabia relocked the cell door, left the keys on the ground, and ran back to her room before the guard returned.


	19. Desperation (is motivation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf is angry and Rabia is in trouble

Rabia was pacing in her bedroom anxiously. Sheik watched her walk back and forth, his eyes narrowed. Downstairs, they could hear Ganondorf screaming at the guards. Rabia knew it wouldn’t be long until he sought her out, too. Suddenly, silence fell downstairs. Rabia froze mid pace as her door was flung open, cracking against the wall. 

“What have you DONE?!” Ganondorf roared. Rabia took several hurried steps back as he approached, his face alight with fury. 

“W-What?” she looked up at him with wide eyes, the color draining from her face. 

“Please, _explain to me_ why Zelda is GONE!” Ganondorf demanded, reaching for her. Then Kamilah was there, shoving her way between them and forcing Ganondorf back. She gave him a look. 

“Do not _touch_ her,” she snarled at him. The two glared darkly at each other 

“Zelda’s gone?” Rabia asked in a quiet voice. Ganondorf blinked and looked back up at his wife. 

“Yes,” he said stiffly. “Now… where did she go?” He had reigned in some of his anger, but was losing his patience with the situation _fast_. 

“She was there not even half an hour ago,” Rabia said. “I just _saw_ her. She was still there when I left!” Ganondorf loomed over her menacingly. 

“Then _how did she escape_?!” Rabia flinched and wouldn’t meet his gaze. 

“I-I… I don’t know. The guard had stepped away for a _moment_ …” she bit her lip. 

“The guard was gone. And you left.” He let out an agitated huff and ran his hand through his hair. “Do you have ANY idea what you’ve done?” 

“I’m sorry… I thought... I thought she’d be right back.” 

“...Get out of my sight.” Rabia scurried away, Kamilah close on her heels. Kamilah glanced back at Ganondorf with a dark glare before slamming the door behind them. 

Ganondorf straightened his cape and smoothed back his hair, and, once their footsteps had faded, exited the room. He marched through the halls, servants and guards jumping out of his path for fear of the rage on his face. As he descended into the dungeons, an unnatural darkness followed. He reached the bottom floor and, ignoring the cowering guard for now, yanked open the door. The golden ward was still in place. Ganondorf frowned, reaching in. The spell hadn’t been tampered with. Then it dawned on him. _A blood spell…_

He swept back out of the cell block and grabbed the guard’s arm roughly. 

“ _YOU_.” She let out a petrified squeak. “You were supposed to be WATCHING THEM.” 

“I-I left them with-!” she started. He growled. 

“You left _Rabia with her imprisoned friends_. What were you EXPECTING to happen?” 

“I-I’m sorry-!” she stuttered. He snarled at her. 

“You will await your punishment upstairs.” He waved her off. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Ganondorf turned to follow. 

“Wait!” He froze. One of the cells was still occupied. He turned towards the cell, where a dark haired man with bright green eyes stared back. Ganondorf would have mistaken him for Finn had it not been for his darker complexion and softer eyes. “Rabia… you didn’t hurt her, did you?!” The tone was accusatory. 

“She is none of your concern.” 

“She’s my FRIEND.” He snapped back. Ganondorf strode up to his cell. The man stared him down. 

“And you are...?” Ganondorf asked. 

“Gunner,” the man spat. Ganondorf smiled coldly. 

“A friend, you say? Are you sure? She’s never even spoken your name.” Gunner fell into a hurt silence. Ganondorf swept out of the dungeon and sent a new guard down, then made his way to the throne room to determine the other guard’s punishment.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Ganon wiped a blood splatter off his cheek as the guard was dragged away. 

“ **Clean up this mess** ,” he snapped. Kamilah hurried to obey, rushing off to grab a bucket of water and a brush; Several other servants hurried after her. Ganon stood and straightened his cape, then made his way to his office with purpose. He shut the door behind him and locked the door with a click. He had just settled into his desk when he was overtaken by a strong pressure behind his eyes. “ **What do you want**.” Ganon growled. 

_Stay away from my wife!_ Ganondorf’s voice roared through his head. Ganon rolled his eyes. 

“ **Her usefulness has run it's course. If she gets in my way again... she will die.** ” He blinked and shook his head, and Ganondorf’s angry yells faded away.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

During the last week of September, Rabia stayed holed up in her room. Ganondorf was so angry he was barely speaking to her. Rabia didn’t mind the space, even though it meant Dark Link and Sheik where with her at all times. Ganondorf was touchy lately, and Rabia was… tired. 

For the past two days, Ganondorf had been absent and Rabia had barely slept or ate. She had received news from Aveil’s team, so Rabia sat at her desk, scribbling away furiously. Her project was almost complete - all that was left was finalizing some trade agreements. She was anxious to have the project complete before the baby came, but there wasn’t much time left. A knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts. 

“Rabia, can I come in?” Kamilah called through the door. Rabia blinked, the pen hovered over the page, a blot of ink collecting at the tip. 

“Would you get that?” she asked absently, finishing the sentence she had been writing. Dark Link ignored her, but Sheik shrugged and opened the door. 

“Rabia, what have you been doing in h…” the words died on her lips as she took in her ink-stained daughter. “You need a bath,” Kamilah said after a moment. She walked over to Rabia and wiped an ink splotch off her cheek. “A long one.” 

“I’m almost done,” Rabia shrugged Kamilah off. Kamilah tilted her head, but decided that pushing Rabia right now wouldn’t be in her best interest. She took a seat at the end of the bed and watched her continue to write. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“...Project,” Rabia mumbled. “Aveil is helping.” 

“Oh, goddesses… it’ll never get done, then,” Kamilah snorted. 

“It’s almost done, now… just a few more touches.” Rabia finished off the page with a large signature, then looked it over with a frown and groaned. “I spelled agreement wrong… now I have to start over…” Rabia’s eyes filled with overtired, hormonal, frustrated tears. 

“I think it’s time for a break,” Kamilah said. She stood and pulled her daughter up from the desk. 

“But I have to finish!” Rabia insisted. “You don’t understand - it’s important.” 

“So is taking care of yourself,” Kamilah said gently. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Sheik can look it o-” Rabia snatched the paperwork up before Sheik could get a glance. 

“No, I’ll do it myself,” she said. She rolled up the parchment and followed Kamilah into the other room. After a quick bath and some food, Rabia completed her paperwork and sent it back to the team in the valley, then fell into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates are so sporadic. The WHOLE FIC is written but I'm moving out of the country to go to vet school and there's a lot of prep for that and everything is SUPER HECTIC right now.


	20. Plans Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf finds some reprieve from his demons. Rabia visits an old friend.

October brought in cool winds from the north, and the return of relatively normal life to the citizens of Castle Town. Ganondorf’s changes had improved things economically, and though many of the Castle Town residents disagreed with his rule, they weren’t inclined to make too much of a fuss. The increased number of Gerudo Guards in Castle Town ensured that any one who did make a fuss were shut down quickly, locked away in the castle dungeons. With Hyrule Field overrun by moblins, travel outside of Castle Town and Kakariko Village had become treacherous. Most citizens opted to grin and bear it. 

Life inside the castle wasn’t nearly as peaceful. With the Gerudo guards occupying the streets of Castle Town, their posts inside the castle had needed to be filled. The hallways were patrolled day and night by moblins, who also acted as brutal guards to the dungeon. Though Rabia had received news her project was complete and things were set into motion in the valley, it brought her little peace. She was surrounded by monsters and didn’t _dare_ enter to dungeons to see her friends. Sheik _still_ wasn’t himself, and Ganondorf hadn’t spoken to her in weeks. With her mother always on patrol or training guards, and Aveil returned to the valley, she felt very alone. 

One of many sleepless nights found her wandering the cold castle hallways, followed by her ever-present shadow, Sheik. She paused as she heard hushed voices coming from the study and pulled Sheik down the next hallway, a hand over his mouth. He looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. They heard the door creak open and Ganondorf’s heavy footsteps heading towards the throne room. 

“-nd them, boss,” Dark Link said, emotionlessly. “I’ll make certain of it. They can’t hide forever.” 

“Finding them isn’t the problem. We have to be ready…” their voices trailed off as they moved deeper into the heart of the castle. Rabia poked her head around the corner and, seeing the hallway empty, snuck into the study. She wasted no time looking through the pages and pages spread out over the desk. 

“What are you looking for?” Sheik asked. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 

“Anything about the Triforce…” Rabia muttered. She paused on what looked like an intricate training regime for the Gerudo, then continued flipping through the papers. She found a small black journal at the bottom of the pile. She hesitated, then opened it to the newest entry. 

“My guards training has increased. With Kamilah leading them, their abilities have increased ten-fold…” she hummed to herself and skimmed through the pages until she came upon what she was looking for. “...Link and Zelda still evade my patrols,” she let out a breath of relief, “though I have no doubt they’ll return. Meanwhile, I have found a way to retrieve their pieces of the Triforce and take back what is rightfully mine.” She frowned as she continued to read. There was no mention of _how_ he would do it. 

“Rabia,” Sheik hissed. He was looking out in the hallway anxiously. Rabia quickly put the journal back where she’d found it and hurried out of the study, Sheik close behind. They rounded the corner as Ganondorf entered the study corridor. They didn’t move, barely breathed, until they heard the door click shut behind him, then silently made their way back to Rabia’s bedroom. 

“What did he mean about taking their Triforce pieces?” Rabia asked once the door closed behind them. She turned to Sheik. “How would one manage to do that?” 

“The only way to obtain a piece of the Triforce is by being the one most worthy to wield that piece,” Sheik said, as if reciting something from a book. Rabia frowned, not understanding. “He would have to destroy the worthier vessel,” Sheik explained, emotionless once more. Rabia paled. 

“He’s… he’s going to kill them?” she asked. Sheik nodded. 

“Yes. It’s awful, but it’s for the greater good,” he said assuredly. Rabia shook her head slowly. 

“You don’t truly believe that,” she said softly. 

“Of course I do. Ganon always makes the right decisions,” he nodded. Rabia sighed. 

“You’re right,” she muttered, brushing him off. “I’m going to go to bed.” 

“Of course. Goodnight, Your Majesty.” Sheik bowed and left the room.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Ganondorf reentered the study a few minutes later. He paused in the doorway for a moment. Something seemed off, but he couldn’t tell what. 

“Master?” Dark Link questioned. Ganondorf shook his head and sat at his desk. 

“We’ve checked the Lost Woods, Kakariko Village, Hyrule Field, Death Mountain… have we checked Minish Woods? I wouldn’t put it past the wind mage to be harboring Link…” he said thoughtfully. Dark Link bowed. 

“I’ll start searching right away.” 

“Noted.” Ganondorf nodded to him. “I’ll have a search party sent to join you in the morning.” Dark Link stepped into the shadows and disappeared. Once he was gone, Ganondorf unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a notebook. This one was full of detailed battle plans and fighting strategies and training regimes to anticipate any of Link’s future moves. He wanted both himself and his army to be prepared for anything Link would bring their way. He had reports from Nabooru and Aveil, both of whom had trained with Link, as well as reports from various moblins that had faced him and lived. 

Ganondorf finished scribbling out a detailed training regime as the sun was coming up over the horizon. Dark Link still had not returned from Minish Woods. Ganondorf sent off another servant to deliver the newest training regime to Kamilah. He had a search party to attend to.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

After an impromptu meeting with his search party and a quick dinner by himself, Ganon sat alone in the throne room. No guards were needed - the moblins patrolling the castle hallways were enough. The dark, empty room was blissfully silent. Despite this, Ganon was wracked with a splitting headache that didn’t want to let up. 

“ **_What?_** ” he finally growled. His voice echoed off the stone walls, but the moblins that walked past the doorway took no notice of his odd behavior. 

********

_I saw your plans for my people - for my WIFE._ Ganondorf clearly wasn’t happy with Ganon’s training regime, or his plans to get Rabia out of the way. Ganon rolled his eyes. 

“ **You think YOU could do better?** ” he asked. 

_Yes_. There was a silence, then Ganon started to laugh. 

“ **Fine, fine,** ” he chuckled. “ **Take the reigns. Do your best to enact my plan without your casualties** ,” he sneered. “ **But if you try to stop my plans… when you fail… I won’t only take the Princess’ life. I'll take your wife's, your child's, and your people**.” If there had been anyone around to see it, the would’ve seen Ganon’s red, glowing eyes fade into Ganondorf’s sunset gold, and his dark, dark skin grow pale. But there was no one. He was alone.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Rabia had spent the whole night tossing and turning, as she had every night the past week. She was exhausted, but every time she fell asleep she was plagued by nightmares. They weren’t of a blue-eyed demon, this time, but one of darkness and flame. When the sun rose over the horizon she gave up sleep as a lost cause and pulled herself out of the bed. She pulled on her dressing gown and trudged downstairs, her hair still wild from ‘sleep’. The people she passed in the hallways gave her a wide berth - she was clearly cranky. 

“Rabia!” She flinched at Sheik’s overly-cheery morning voice. 

“Shut up, Sheik,” she grumbled. He frowned, then linked arms with her. 

“Awe, cheer up. It’s a beautiful morning in Hyrule!” he insisted. 

“Shouldn’t you still be asleep?” she asked. “ _Do_ you sleep?” Sheik shrugged. 

“Not much. Shouldn’t _you_ be sleeping? You need your rest, you know.” 

“I _can’t_ sleep,” she snapped. “And I’m hungry.” She pouted. 

“Well, let’s get you some breakfast, and maybe we can go to town and get some Dreamless Sleep potion!” Rabia paused. 

“Into town?” she asked. Sheik nodded. 

“Fresh air would do you some good,” he said wisely. After a hasty breakfast, Rabia met Sheik in the courtyard. He was sitting on one of the many stone benches, watching Kamilah train the Gerudo guards. “Your mom is intense,” he said to Rabia as she sat down beside him. 

“Is this where she’s been all week?” Rabia asked, tilting her head. Sheik nodded. 

“Yeah, she’s training up Ganondorf’s forces,” he said. 

“...Wait here.” She stood and strode over to Kamilah. When she saw Rabia, Kamilah paused her demonstrations. 

“Okay everyone, take five!” she called. There was a collective groan of relief from the guards. They dispersed, some heading inside for warmth, others stretching themselves out and getting water, and some breaking up into small, chattering groups. Kamilah pulled her daughter into a warm hug that Rabia melted into. At least, until Kamilah started whispering in her ear. 

“Rabia, listen to me. I know you love Ganondorf, but there’s something dark in him. This isn’t the man you fell in love with - he’s dangerous. I’m afraid of how close you are to this situation. _Right now_ I’m training these guards to kill Link and Zelda on sight. Civilians have been murdered by Ganondorf’s moblin forces in Hyrule field.” Kamilah whispered this quickly and quietly before releasing her daughter. “Are you going into town?” she asked in a normal voice. “Take care if you do - it was freezing last night and there’s some ice.” Rabia smiled at her weakly. 

“Okay. Thanks, mom,” she squeezed her mother’s hand, then hurried back to Sheik. He linked arms with her again and they headed into town. She let Sheik lead her to the potion shop and bought the Dreamless Sleep potion, though she didn’t have the heart to tell him she couldn’t drink it while pregnant. Afterwards, they wandered for awhile, Rabia lost in her thoughts until she realized that she had lead them out of Castle Town and into Kakariko Village. 

It was noon time, now, and the usually bustling streets were silent, save for the sound of muffled footsteps on the stone. Moblins stood on every street corner, grunting to each other in their own strange language and occasionally brandishing weapons at frightened passersby. Rabia kept her head down and focused on the streets as she and Sheik approached Kaikoura’s home. She paused outside the door, uncertain if she would be welcome, then knocked. The door creaked open, Kaikoura’s eye just visible as she peered out at her visitors. 

“...Rabia?” she looked at her in mild suspicion. 

“Hey, Kaik… can we come in?” Rabia asked, gesturing to herself and Sheik. 

“Sheik?!” Kaikoura opened the door in surprise and hurried them inside, bolting the door behind them. “What happened?!” She went to give Sheik a hug, but he stepped back from her grasp. Kaikoura gave Sheik a hurt look. 

“Kaik, he’s… he’s not himself,” Rabia started. “Everything is just… _wrong_.” She sighed and sat down on the couch heavily. Kaikoura hesitantly sat beside her while Sheik stood over by the door, watching them. “There’s something _very wrong_ with Ganondorf, and I think… I think he did something to Sheik. He’s not hurt, but he’s… not himself,” Rabia said. “I’d hoped that coming here might… snap him out of it.” She set her head in her hands. “I’m sorry.” 

“What do you mean?” Kaikoura asked. “What did Ganondorf do to him?!” 

“I-I don’t know…” her lip quivered and she took a deep breath. “I don’t know _what_ he’s doing. I don’t even know if he’s… really him, anymore.” 

“I hate to say I told you so, but Rabia… Zelda and I warned you that he was bad news,” Kaikoura said, eyeing her husband. Sheik was looking around the cottage with a detached interest, like he’d never seen the place before and he didn’t care to. Rabia shook her head. 

“Kaik, he’s _changed_ ,” she insisted. “I think he got in over his head with something and I don’t know how to help him.” 

“I think you’re finally seeing him for who he is,” Kaikoura said. “No one can help him deal with that.” 

“... It was a mistake to come here. I’m sorry to have… disturbed you.” Rabia walked back to the door and grabbed Sheik’s elbow. “If I figure out how to fix Sheik, I’ll send him back to you. Until then… just, be careful, okay?” They left, the door clicking shut with finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sheik okay? You'll have to wait to find out I guess.


	21. The Best Spies (are the ones in your home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon finds out who's been harboring Link and Zelda

The following days passed in much the same way for both Ganondorf and Rabia. Ganondorf spent all his time studying battle plans and creating more and more intense training regimes, ruling over Castle Town with an iron fist. Rabia was plagued with sleepless, nightmare-filled nights, and spent worry-ridden days ghosting around the castle with nothing to do but stay out of the way. 

Dark Link checked in with Ganondorf regularly, but the search party hadn’t turned up anything. They had searched the entire kingdom, but Link was nowhere to be found. Ganondorf paced his office, contemplating potential hiding places for Link. He glanced out the window and paused. 

While he was working, Rabia had entered the garden below his window. She was sitting on one of the benches along the garden path, reading a book. Her long red curls were loose and shining in the sun as they rippled in the gentle breeze. The golden autumn sun made her skin glow against her burgundy gown, and the reds and golds of the trees and bushes framed her beautifully. 

As he watched her, Ganondorf felt a warmth bloom in his chest. **_Ignore her, you imbecile. You have work to do,_** Ganon whispered in his ear. After weeks of his control, Ganondorf had finally subdued him. Rabia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Ganondorf couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful picture she painted. He glanced around at the disarray in the office and swept things into their drawers. He was certain Rabia hadn’t had lunch yet and it seemed like the perfect way to spend time with her. He pulled his cloak on over his shoulders, and after a moment’s pause, grabbed his other one off the rack by the door. He made a brief stop at the kitchen to pack up a basket of food, then jogged outside. 

“Rabia,” he said as he strode over to her. She tensed, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

“...Yes?” she asked. He paused a few feet away, noting her discomfort. 

“May I join you?” he asked, keeping his distance. She could be jumpy when people showed up unexpectedly, and he didn’t want to startle her. Rabia looked up at him with open curiosity. After a moment, she gave him a hesitant but hopeful smile and nodded, then marked her spot in her book and set it aside. Ganondorf settled onto the bench beside her. 

“What brings you to the garden? I thought you were working,” Rabia said. Ganondorf cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. If he noted the tired circles under her eyes, he didn’t say anything. 

“I saw you sitting out here from the window. I came down to tell you that you look beautiful today,” he murmured. A flush spread across her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. “You always do.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, melting against his warmth. He frowned. 

“Rabia, you’re freezing!” He unwound his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around her, stifling a chuckle as it dwarfed her small frame. “Why didn’t you bring your cloak?” he asked as he fastened the spare around himself. 

“I guess I didn’t notice,” Rabia shrugged. Ganondorf chuckled. 

“Lost in your book?” he asked. She nodded. 

“I just go to the part wh-” She let out a muffled squawk when he put his hand over his mouth. 

“Don’t spoil it! I haven’t caught up yet!” He uncovered her mouth once he was certain she wouldn’t. She leaned against his side. 

“Well, work less,” she said. “Then you could catch up.” He smiled at her indulgently. 

“How’s the little one?” he asked, setting a hand on her belly. 

“Restless. Has been for a couple days,” Rabia answered. She moved his hand so he could feel where the baby was kicking her. “Will definitely be getting a time out for all the kicking,” she grumbled. Ganondorf chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

“I packed us a picnic, but perhaps we ought to bring it back inside so you can warm up,” he suggested. He stood and offered her his hand. “Join me?” Rabia took his hand and let him lead her back into the castle.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

**_You fool,_** Ganon whispered in his mind. **_Her distraction is your failure. I hope she was worth it._** Ganondorf fell to his knees with a cry. He felt like his skull was being split open, broken in half as Ganon took over with a triumphant cry. 

“ **Link will have to show up, one way or another. In the meantime... I'll rid myself of Rabia's troublesome friends.** ”  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

That night, after Rabia had fallen into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, Ganondorf made his way back to his office and pulled his work back out. As he flipped through the pages and contemplated possible hideouts for Link, two possibilities came to mind. He had checked all of Link’s usual haunts, but he hadn’t caught up with Link’s _friends_ … A wave of his hand had Sheik hurrying over to his side. He bowed deeply. 

“What can I do for you, Your Majesty?” he asked. 

“You have a wife, don’t you?” Ganondorf asked him. Sheik hesitated. “Answer me!” Ganondorf demanded. 

“...Yes,” Sheik’s voice came out strangled. Ganondorf stroked his beard. 

“Is she friends with Link?” A hesitant nod was all Sheik could muster. “Go to your house and search for Link. If she does not comply… kill her,” Ganondorf waved him away. 

“...Yes, Your Majesty.” He walked out slowly, his feet dragging along the stone as he closed the door behind him. After the door closed, Ganondorf nodded to himself. A quick warping spell had him back in the valley in a heartbeat. Aveil jumped, startled by his unexpected appearance, then bowed. 

“Ganondorf! We weren’t expecting you. What brings you back so soon?” Aveil asked. 

“Where is Nabooru,” he growled. Aveil frowned. 

“I thought she was in Castle Town with you. That’s why I came back,” she said. “I haven’t heard from her in weeks.” Ganondorf sighed in frustration. 

“I know exactly where she is. Have someone fetch me a horse,” he demanded. Aveil nodded to one of the guards who scurried off quickly. 

“How are things in Castle Town?” Aveil asked. 

“Hmm? Fine, fine. We still haven’t found Link, but I have a couple leads…” he paced in front of the desk like a caged lion. “We’re preparing for attack as we speak.” 

“I’m sure our girls are more than up for the task,” Aveil nodded. “We all like being able to go into Castle Town again - we don’t want to lose that.” 

“I’m glad my third is on my side,” Ganondorf said. “That’s more than I can say for Nabooru.” He snarled. The guard came back, panting. 

“Your horse is ready, my King,” she said with a bow. Ganondorf swept from the room, his cape billowing behind him. 

There were safer ways to reach the Spirit Temple than traversing through the wastelands, but it was the swiftest and Ganondorf could navigate it with his eyes closed. It was almost necessary to do so with the sand blowing around in the air. He arrived at the temple before sunrise and quietly dismounted the horse. 

The atrium was dark and silent, empty save for the decorative columns and vases. His footsteps echoed as he ascended the stairway. There was no sign of Nabooru, but there was evidence that someone had been staying inside the temple. There were bedrolls laid out on the red rug on the stair landing. The alcove in the back of the room held charred logs, still warm from a fire. Whoever had been here had left recently, and in a hurry. A soft noise made him look up sharply, drawing his weapon. Zelda and Link disappeared in a doorway just as it slammed shut. Nabooru was standing before it, her own sword drawn. 

“Nabooru, I should’ve known,” Ganondorf growled. His eyes were like red embers, glowing in the dark. “Stand aside.” 

“I will not.” She shifted into a fighting stance. After a moment, Ganondorf let out a booming laugh and sheathed his sword. 

“Always so defiant,” he chuckled. “...I can remedy that.” Before she could make her escape, he summoned an orb of dark magic that enveloped her. When it cleared, Nabooru sheathed her sword and knelt low in a bow. 

“How can I serve you, my King?” 

“Where are Link and Zelda going?” Ganondorf asked. Nabooru frowned. 

“I don’t know,” she answered. Ganondorf snarled and shoved past her. He pried the door open and made his way to the back exit of the spirit temple. By the time he got there, Link and Zelda had already disappeared into the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT


	22. A Great Escape (another cage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda make their escape, and Sheik pays a visit to Kaikoura

“L-Link!” Zelda gasped. She stumbled after him, trying to keep up his brutal pace. 

“We have to keep moving, Zel,” Link said, tugging on her hand. 

“Can’t we just… take a minute…” she asked. He looked back at her. Her face was flushed with heat, her layers of skirts heavy in her hands. 

“We can’t stop, yet,” Link said. He crouched down in front of her. “Here, get on my back. I know you’re hot - I’ll carry you.” Zelda frowned. 

“I can’t let you do that,” she said. Link made sure his pack was secured, and then picked Zelda up anyway. 

“Come on, we’ll find somewhere cool soon.” _I hope…_ They walked for miles before finally collapsing in the shadow of a sand dune. 

“How… how much further?” Zelda asked breathlessly. Link took a minute to catch his own breath, then dug through his pack for the water skein. He handed it off to Zelda first. 

“Not too much further, Zelda,” Link said. Zelda set her head on his shoulder and the two fell silent while they tried to cool off. As they rested, Link scoped out their surroundings. He could swear in one direction he could see water, but he knew it was in his head. He decided to head in that direction anyway, just to be certain. 

“Come on, let’s get moving,” he said, offering Zelda a hand. She took it, and they were moving again. 

“...Is that…?” Zelda trailed off. They stared with wide, amazed eyes. They had come upon the edge of the desert, where ocean waves lapped up onto the sand. A little further down the beach, they could see freshly built docks and ships bobbing on the waves. 

“...We’ll stop here for the night,” Link said. The sun had begun to set, and the Gerudo that had been working on the last ship were leaving for the night. Link intended to discover where they were staying to steal some supplies, but for now… He looked over at Zelda, who sat in the sand with her knees up to her chest. Her cheeks were reddened from the sun and she looked uncomfortably warm. “I’ll get us some food, okay?” he touched Zelda’s shoulder. She nodded, her eyes on the warm waves lapping the sand.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Sheik donned a black cloak and cowl, then headed into Kakariko. The night patrol were moblins, wandering the streets to harass any stragglers that stayed out past curfew. They took one look at Sheik and let him pass without trouble. Aside from them, the streets were silent and empty. It wasn’t long until he was walking up the path to his home. 

All the lights were off, the doors and windows locked. Sheik shimmied the doorknob again to be sure, then wrapped his fist in his cloak and punched in the glass of the door window. He reached in and unlatched the lock, then eased his way inside. Sheik turned suddenly, catching the baseball bat inches in front of his face. 

“...Sheik? What are you doing?” Kaikoura asked, shocked. She released the bat and he set it aside, then strode further into their home. He started digging through a nearby closet and shifting furniture around. 

“Be honest with me, Kaikoura. Are you harboring Link and Zelda?” he asked. She frowned and didn’t answer. Giving up his search in the main room, he headed towards the hallway to search the bedrooms. She hurried to block his path. 

“Sheik, what’s _wrong_ with you?” she asked anxiously. “Did Ganondorf do something?” He paused. 

“I’m going to ask you one last time. Are you hiding Link?” he repeated. 

“No,” Kaikoura said. 

“Then stand aside.” She didn’t move - just continued to watch him. Sheik drew his sword and shoved her against the wall, holding it to her throat. “Tell me where he is.” Kaikoura continued to stay silent, her eyes searching his face. Sheik’s sword trembled in his grasp and his dark eyes flickered in confusion. Suddenly, he dropped the sword and stumbled back with a gasp. “Kaik?” He looked up at her from where he was kneeling on the floor. “Kaik, did I hurt you?” he hesitantly reached for her, and she knelt down in front of him. 

“No, you didn’t,” she answered. “What’s going on, Sheik?” 

“Ganondorf’s mothers… the witches… they brainwashed me,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. He ordered me to come here and…” he paled and looked away. She tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes, searching for something. Whatever it was, she found it, and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

“I missed you,” she said. 

“Do you know… if they’re okay?” Sheik asked after a moment. Kaikoura shook her head. 

“I don’t know where they are,” she answered. “What’s Ganondorf been making you do?” she ran her fingers through his loose hair and frowned to herself. Sheik frowned and thought for a moment. 

“I’ve been… keeping an eye on Rabia,” he said. “Sometimes spying, but he has another… servant… for that.” 

“Is she okay? She hasn’t written back to me, either. I’ve tried going by the castle but they keep telling me she isn’t there.” 

“She’s okay. She’s been trying to figure out what Ganon is up to. I was able to fight the brainwashing a little bit, to help her. I was at least able to keep that information to myself.” 

“Ganon?” Kaikoura asked. Sheik nodded. 

“Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all hold pieces of the Triforce. It’s a long story,” he said, before she could ask. “Ganondorf holds the Triforce of Power, which calls to Ganon. There’s more at work here than we realized. Ganon wants Zelda and Link’s pieces of the Triforce, which is why he took over the castle to begin with. Zelda and Link are in very real danger, Kaikoura. Rabia is right in the middle, but I think she’s the safest out of all of us, for now. I need you to promise me you’ll stay far away from this,” Sheik urged. Kaikoura looked at him suspiciously. 

“What are you planning to do?” she asked. 

“I… I’ll have to return to the castle,” Sheik said. “I can pretend to still be under Ganon’s control, make sure Rabia is safe, and help her figure out how to get rid of Ganon. She and I have both noticed that Ganon is at his weakest when Ganondorf is with Rabia. Ganondorf’s love for her seems to be able to overpower the demon. I have a strong hunch that Zelda’s light arrows could be enough to subdue him.” His face fell. “But… they were hidden, somewhere in the Lost Woods. Only Link knows where they are.” 

“I’ll get a message to Link, then,” Kaikoura said. They both stood off the floor. Kaikoura brushed some of the dust off of Sheik’s clothes and handed him a hair tie. “Stay safe, Sheik. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He pulled his cowl down and kissed her sweetly, then headed out the door. He paused when he saw the pile of broken glass. “I’ll get someone to fix the window,” he said. “Lock the screen door behind me for tonight.” He waited outside until he was certain the door was secure, then headed back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Link found Rabia's secret project, and Sheik is stronger than Ganondorf gives him credit for


	23. A Small Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia gets a small break from Ganon

Rabia woke early the next morning at sunrise. Ganondorf was walking about the room, muttering under his breath. She opened her eyes a crack to see him shake desert sand from his cape, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown etched into his face. There hadn’t been enough time to get to the desert and back in the six hours she’d been asleep, so she wasn’t sure how he could be covered in sand. Suddenly he made his way over to the bed. She closed her eyes again and kept her breath deep and slow. Rabia didn’t want to ire him more than he already was. She held her breath as he leaned down over her, but he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room. 

Rabia stayed in bed a couple more hours, but couldn’t fall back asleep. Eventually, her need to pee forced her to give sleep up as a lost cause and she started getting ready for the day. Sheik was waiting for her when she exited the bathroom after her shower, standing at attention by the bedroom door. His hair was back in that ridiculous ponytail. 

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” he said, bowing to her. Rabia sighed. 

“Good morning, Sheik. You know I prefer you to call me Rabia” She sat down at the vanity and started putting on her makeup. Sheik walked over and started pinning up her hair. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said. He offered her a hand when she finished and helped her up. “Are you having the baby soon?” he asked as they made their way down to breakfast. 

“I’m due in November,” she frowned. “H- She’s getting big though, huh?” 

“That’s only a couple weeks,” Sheik said. “Are you excited?” Rabia shrugged. They made their way toward the great hall, where the rest of the castle occupants were eating. Chattering voices spilled out into the hallway beyond, but grew quieter as Sheik and Rabia entered. 

“Rabia!” Kamilah waved her over. She was sitting at a table next to Nabooru, chatting over breakfast. Rabia smiled brightly when she saw them and settled in across from her mother, offering Nabooru a warm smile. Sheik sat beside her, silent. “How are you?” she asked. 

“I’m good,” Rabia said. Kamilah searched her face for a moment, then nodded in approval. “Where did you come from?” Rabia asked, turning to Nabooru. “Weren’t you keeping an eye on things in the desert?” 

“I was,” Nabooru said. “Ganondorf wanted me here. Aveil took my place back home, with Kabira.” 

“So…” Kamilah turned to Nabooru, lowering her voice. “Rumor has it you know where Zelda and Link were hiding.” Nabooru paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. Her eyes shuttered and her face went blank. 

“I… had my suspicions,” she said. “I was looking for them on my own for a while. They ended up at the Spirit Temple, but they were long gone by the time I got there.” Rabia sighed. 

“You don’t know if they’re okay? They’re… wandering the desert alone?” she asked. 

“So, tomorrow is Death’s Day,” Nabooru changed the subject. Rabia frowned. “Are either of you dressing up?” 

“Oh, no,” Kamilah laughed. “I don’t know what I’d dress up as - I’m working tomorrow anyway so I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Nabooru turned to Rabia curiously. 

“What would I even go as? A pumpkin?” Rabia snorted. Sheik stifled a smile and Kamilah started to giggle. “I’m not doing anything this year. Usually Kaik and I would visit Zelda’s parent’s graves with her and her brothers. We always had dinner together, then we’d light the candles and leave offerings for the spirits. Zelda always hosted a huge Death’s Day party here at the castle, but we usually dressed up to hand out candy to the kids,” Rabia smiled. “Zelda always dresses up as a fairy, but I prefer to be a witch.” 

“A witch? You could be something much cooler - like a vampire,” Nabooru said. 

“We leave the crazy costumes to Kaik. Last year she was a Twili - she nearly gave me a heart attack when she showed up like that.” 

“Do you know if Ganondorf is doing the Death’s Day party here this year?” Kamilah asked. Rabia shrugged. 

“I have no idea,” she answered. “There aren’t any decorations or anything, so I doubt it.” 

“...so that huge skulltula in the entrance hall WASN’T a decoration?” Kamilah asked. 

“S-skulltula?” Nabooru shuddered, her face pale. “I hate skulltulas.” 

“Um, nope. At least it’s… seasonal?” Rabia said. “I guess I’ll be going out the side doors for the foreseeable future.” Nabooru nodded in agreement. 

“Well, just be careful,” Kamilah said seriously, though there was mischief in her eyes. “Death’s Day is when the doors open to the Spirit World and the Twilight Realm. Who knows what scary beasts might be wandering Hyrule?” she wiggled her fingers spookily.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

They finished eating, and Sheik stood. He looped arms with Rabia and started leading her away from the table quickly. 

“Come, let's take a walk. The fresh air will do you good,” Sheik said, as emotionlessly as he could muster. Rabia stumbled along beside him as fast as she could. 

“What… what are you doing?” she asked, trying to pull her arm away. He slowed his pace once they were out of the Great Hall and let go of her. 

“Do you trust me?” he whispered to her, glancing over his shoulder for guards. Rabia tilted her head. 

“Yes, of course,” she said, after a moment. He nodded and looped arms with her again. 

“Then walk with me.” She followed him upstairs to her room. He locked the door behind them. The only guard that was ever by her room was Sheik himself, so he wasn’t worried about being overheard. “Sorry about that. I need to tell you something somewhere private,” he said quietly. 

“What is it?” 

“Last night, Ganon sent me to murder Kaikoura,” he started. Rabia looked at him, startled. “I snapped out of the brainwashing before I did, she’s fine!” he said. Rabia let out a breath. 

“Oh, goddesses, lead with _that_ next time,” she said. She hugged Sheik. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Thanks, Rabia,” Sheik said. “So, how are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I’m okay. I’m a little worried about the baby, though. She hasn’t been kicking as much the past couple days, just… shifting. She’s usually more active than this. I’ve also been having more of those annoying fake contractions,” she frowned. Sheik hummed. 

“I’ll send a message to Lord Vaati. Maybe he’ll have some advice,” Sheik said. “And then we could go to the library and do some research.” Rabia nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... things are almost normal, it seems ;)


	24. A Piece of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda receive a message

Link woke with a start when he heard footsteps hurrying towards them across the sand. They were tucked away along a sand dune and shouldn’t be visible, yet there was someone coming straight towards them. He drew his sword and jumped out in front of the would-be assailant before they could reach Zelda. He froze when he recognized the postman, staring at him with wide eyes, still huffing for breath. 

“I’ve come to deliver a letter!” he said. Zelda woke with a start at the postman’s cheerful voice. 

“Link?” she asked, rubbing sand from her eyes. 

“It’s alright, Zelda. The Postman brought us a letter,” Link said. He took the parcel and thanked the man, who grinned at them and jogged away. 

“What’s it say?” Zelda asked. Link sat beside her on the blanket they’d spread out. 

“It’s from Kaikoura,” he said. He undid the seal and opened the letter, reading through it quickly. “Sheik isn’t brainwashed anymore, and he seems to think your light arrows might be the way to defeat Ganon,” Link said, handing her the page. She skimmed it as well and nodded. 

“Okay. Where did you hide them?” Zelda asked. 

“The Lost Woods, where no one else could get them,” Link said. He rolled up their bedrolls and shoved some things into his pack, then paused when his hand brushed against what felt like ceramic. He dug through the pack, and fished out the object. At some point during their stay at the Spirit Temple, Nabooru had slipped him the Ocarina of Time. Link shouldered the pack and bedrolls and looked at Zelda. “Hold on tight.” Zelda wrapped her arms around him. Once Link was certain she had a sturdy grip he played the Minuet of Forest, and the two were whisked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know, guys... I live for comments ;) What do you like about this story so far? Do you have a favorite OC?


	25. Death's Day (life's day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death's Day brings some unexpected events... and visitors

Later that evening, Rabia wasn’t feeling well. It was one of the rare nights that Ganondorf had made it to bed, though he was still fast asleep when she rose at dawn. The morning of Death’s Day boasted a red sunrise over Hyrule Field, casting the bedroom in an eerie glow. Rabia dressed silently and stepped out into the hallway where Sheik was waiting. 

“Ready?” she asked. Sheik nodded, his face solemn. She took his hand and they made their way to Kakariko Village. The town was quiet and solemn. The few people out and about kept their heads down as they passed. 

They entered the graveyard, where a few other families had gathered at dawn to mourn. The guards posted at the entrance looked at them with open curiosity, but they were ignored. Sheik and Rabia walked to the back of the cemetery, to the Royal Family Tomb. Kaikoura was already there, flowers in hand. Rabia brushed dirt off the headstone and Sheik swept away the leaves. Kaikoura set the bouquet on the grave and the three of them stood in a respectful silence, heads bowed. Mindful of the watching guards, Rabia hugged Kaikoura and Sheik gave her a respectful nod, then the two made their way back to the castle. 

There was a letter from Vaati waiting on her desk when she returned. Ganondorf appeared to just have woken, and was staring at the letter with a frown. His eyes were gold today, which Rabia took as a good sign. 

“What’d you write to Vaati about?” he asked. Rabia sat down on the bed and smiled when Ganondorf set his head in her lap. She tangled her fingers in his hair and opened the letter. 

“The baby hasn’t been moving as much for a couple days,” she said. He set a hand on her belly and she felt the baby shift. “Okay, smartass,” she laughed. “I wanted some advice.” 

“It’s normal for movements to change when you get closer to your due date,” Ganondorf said reassuringly. Rabia skimmed the letter and sighed. “That’s what Vaati said, right?” Ganondorf asked, amused. Rabia nodded. “What got you up so early today?” he asked. 

“Sheik and I were visiting his father’s grave this morning,” she said, stifling a yawn. He sat up and pulled her against his side. She leaned his head against his shoulder, snuggling into his warmth. “We do it every Death’s Day.” 

“That’s a nice tradition,” Ganondorf said, leaning back against the headrest with her. She nodded in agreement. “You seem tired, mewadala,” he said. 

“It wasn’t even a long walk and I’m exhausted,” Rabia grumbled. 

“It’s still early,” Ganondorf said. “We can stay here awhile if you want to get some sleep.” He pulled the blankets over her lap and pulled her close. She dozed off to the sound of his heartbeat.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

In true red dawn fashion, late morning brought in heavy dark clouds. Rabia woke before lunch, Ganondorf still reading beside her. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and stretched, grumbling at the tightness in her lower back. Ganondorf set his book aside and helped her up. 

“Lunch?” he asked. He chuckled when her stomach growled. 

“I forgot breakfast,” she said sheepishly. “Just let me pee, first.” After a bathroom break, they walked down to the great hall together and sat with Nabooru, Sheik, and Kamilah, as usual. While they were eating, Rabia’s cramping only got worse, and she was starting to get nauseous. 

“Rabia, honey, are you okay?” Kamilah asked, watching her push the food around her plate. “You look pale.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just… not feeling well, again,” she said. “I think I’m going to go back upstairs,” she said. Ganondorf went to stand, but Kamilah waved him off. 

“I’ve already finished, I’ll take her,” she said. Ganondorf hesitated, but sat back down. Kamilah followed Rabia out of the Great Hall. As they stepped outside, Rabia paused, gasping, when a stronger contraction than those of the past day started. “Rabia?” Kamilah stopped beside her, setting a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m okay,” she said, once it passed. “Just one of those… fake contractions, I guess,” she said. They continued upstairs to her room. Just as they entered, she frowned. “I think… I think my water just broke,” she said, looking at Kamilah with wide eyes. After a moment of shock, Kamilah nodded. 

“Okay, stay here for a minute, get comfortable… I’ll go let the others know and get some help,” Kamilah said. She exited quickly, and in Rabia’s shock, seemed to come back just as fast.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Night fell, and with it came the rain. A single candle flickered in the window, and finally a baby’s cry pierced the quiet of the bedroom. Kamilah caught the baby in her arms and for a moment there was a tense, shocked silence. 

“It’s… it’s a boy,” Kamilah said. 

“What?” Ganondorf walked over to her while she cleaned him up. “We… had a son?” He took the small bundle from Kamilah and stared at the baby with open wonder. “How is this possible?” 

“Can… can I hold him?” Rabia asked, exhausted. Ganondorf sat back down beside his wife and placed the baby in her arms. “Hi, baby,” she cooed. Ganondorf kissed her and ran a finger over the baby’s soft cheek. 

“We don’t have a name, for a boy,” he said after a moment. 

“...His name is Zaide,” Rabia smiled tiredly. 

“Zaide. He’s perfect.”  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

As the sun sank below the horizon, the doors between the worlds aligned and opened. Night descended and the spirits of ancestors trickled into Hylian streets to visit their loved ones and accept the offerings laid out for them. They weren’t the only visitors to Hyrule that night. The doors to the Twilight Realm opened, allowing the passage of Twili residents and the dark creatures that resided with them into Hyrule as well. All had their own reasons for moving through the veil, but one Twili in particular was there on a mission. 

Midna passed through the veil unhindered - her only means of passage to Hyrule since the destruction of the Dark MIrror. She wandered the streets, making note of the guards positions and rotations. Though the Twilight Realm was locked away, she still received news of her friends on the surface, and she knew exactly who had taken residence in Hyrule Castle. If she only had one night in Hyrule, she wanted to make it count. 

The rotations were simple - it didn’t take her long to learn them. It was clear that Ganon wasn’t too concerned with anyone getting _into_ the castle. The thought made her nervous. Midna made her way into the grounds undetected, as only Death’s Day could allow, and watched the guards within the castle gates. There were more here, moblins _and_ Gerudo, though it seemed as if the Gerudo posted outside were distracted. 

She waited for hours in the growing darkness, watching the rotations. The rain soaked her through, and the only lights came from the candles lit in the castle windows, guiding the kind spirits and warding off the evil ones. A cry pierced the night and pulled her - and most of the Gerudo guards - attentions elsewhere. She warped herself into the room as a woman caught the newborn in her arms. 

“It’s… it’s a boy,” she said. Midna vanished just as Ganondorf began to cross the room.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Link sat up with a start and grabbed his sword. Zelda was fast asleep in the bedroll beside him. He scanned the dark forest, eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the darkness. Red eyes peered out at him and he raised his sword. 

“Wait!” He recognized that voice. The sword fell back into the pine-needle covered earth with a soft ‘thump’. 

“...Midna?” he asked. 

“Yes, it’s me,” she breathed. Link blinked and her features came into focus. She settled cross legged in front of him and waited. 

“What are you doing here? How’d you find us?” he asked. 

“It’s Death’s Day. The Dark Mirror isn’t the only way for us to get to Hyrule,” Midna smiled. “I have some information for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midna has finally arrived! She doesn't show up much in my fics but we love her


	26. Family Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some happier moments with the new family

With a combination of rest, magic, and potions, Rabia was back on her feet in a couple days. While she healed, Ganondorf hadn’t left her side for a moment. In fact, he’d hardly set Zaide down, preferring to hold his son as much as he could. That’s why, when he set Zaide into his bassinet and turned to Rabia with his undivided attention, she got worried. 

“What is it, Ganondorf?” she asked. Ganondorf took her hands in his. 

“I owe you an apology, for being so distant these past couple months,” he said. “I shouldn’t have put work before you. I’m sorry.” Rabia squeezed his hand. 

“I forgive you, Ganondorf. I know you’ve had… a lot on your plate,” she answered. 

“I’m also worried that someone may have tampered with your pregnancy, and I wasn’t there to protect either of you,” he said. “We both know there’s no other way Zaide would’ve been born a boy. I don’t know who would have done this, or why, but they could have hurt you both.” He looked at her seriously. “Did you encounter anyone who may have… done something suspicious?” 

“No,” Rabia said, after a pause. “Not that I can recall.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “But we’re both okay, Ganondorf.” Rabia leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” Ganondorf pulled her into a hug. 

“I hope you’re right,” he said. “I’m going to stay right here… just to be safe.” 

“I always love your company,” Rabia smirked, “And putting you on diaper duty.”  
  
  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

November brought cold winds and frost to Castle Town, and it wasn’t long before the townspeople were donning their heavy winter gear. Ganondorf and Rabia were walking through the wilting garden together, both of them bundled up in hats, gloves, and heavy cloaks. Ganondorf was holding a curious Zaide, who had been wrapped up in thick, warm blankets, making faces at the baby every so often as they walked. His other hand was intertwined with Rabia’s, who was content to let her husband take the lead with baby-care for now. She hadn’t been outside since giving birth and she was glad for the fresh air, even if it was freezing. Ganondorf’s chuckle broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Rabia, look,” he stuck his tongue out at Zaide, who, after a moment, repeated the action, making Ganondorf laugh. Rabia smiled. 

“Like father, like son,” she snorted, shaking her head. She smiled as Zaide reached out a hand towards her and let him wrap it around one of her fingers. 

“He has your sass,” Ganondorf said, nudging her gently, making Rabia laugh. They walked for a little while longer, then headed back inside as Zaide began to fuss. 

“He’s hungry again,” Rabia sighed. “How can someone so tiny always be so hungry?” she cooed at Zaide as she took him from Ganondorf. “I’ll be upstairs feeding him,” she added to Ganondorf. Her footsteps faded on the stone as she walked away. Ganondorf watched until she was out of sight.  


_**We really ought to kill them…**_ the horribly familiar voice had Ganondorf gritting his teeth. He made his way to his office and locked the door behind him, pacing the room. 

“I’m not _killing my wife and son_ ,” Ganondorf growled. “They mean everything to me.” 

**_But you don’t mean everything to them, do you? If she cared for you, she wouldn’t try so hard to stop us from getting the Triforce, would she?_**

“She doesn’t know anything about that,” Ganondorf muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

**_Are you certain? You and I both know she freed the princess, and that she knows where Link is hiding. She’s the only person in such a perfect position to ruin all of m- OUR plans. We need her out of the way._**

“ _Fine._ But I’m _not_ killing her. I’ll… distract her, while I get my armies ready for Link.” 

**_Your distraction didn't work before. How do you know it'll work this time?_** “It will.”


	27. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link retrieve the light arrows

Zelda shivered in the cool November air. Though the frost hadn’t yet penetrated the thick forest, the cold wind still managed to weave its way through the trees. She and Link had been wandering the Lost Woods for the past week. Link was confident in his navigation of the forest, and though Zelda believed in him she was certain they’d passed the same tree at least six times. 

They came upon another clearing, the same size as one they’d come to the day before, surrounded by the same trees, with the same dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves high above. There was a difference this time, though. A large silver chest was sitting on the mossy floor, tarnished black in spots from the rain. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching silver key, though it was significantly shinier. The key clicked and Link heaved the chest open. Inside the chest sat the elaborate gold recurve bow, beside an indistinct leather quiver that barely contained the bright white-gold glow of the light arrows. 

“We’ve found them,” Zelda breathed. She shouldered her quiver and grabbed the bow, then turned to Link. “I think it’s time we get back to Hyrule.” Link offered her his arm. 

“Follow me, Princess. Once we’re out of the woods, the ocarina will get us there in no time.” Zelda linked arms with him and they started the long trek back out of the woods.


	28. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia visits her family

**_What are you doing?_** Ganon’s voice rumbled through his head. Ganondorf made his way into the dungeon, through the full upper levels to the very bottom where Rabia’s friends were locked up. The boy, Gunner, sat up when he pushed the cell block door open, though the older man stayed where he was lounging in the corner and offered Ganondorf a lazy salute. Ganondorf looked at them thoughtfully. 

“You two broke into the castle, but… I think you’ve been punished enough.” 

**_What are you doing?!_** Ganon demanded again. He ignored the voice and unlocked the cell, then stepped aside. The boy, Gunner, stared at him suspiciously and made no move to leave. 

“What are you playing at?” he demanded. The man pushed himself up and stretched. 

“Well, if you’re not gonna leave, I am,” he said. He sauntered out the door and waved goodbye to the kid. Ganondorf waited, eyebrow raised. 

“Well?” he asked. Gunner frowned. Ganondorf sighed. 

“You were looking out for her,” he said. “Leave, before I change my mind.” Gunner nodded once, then made his way out of the dungeon. 

**_What did you do that for?!_** Ganon demanded once their footsteps had faded away. 

“It’s part of my plan to distract Rabia. It’ll be fine.”  
  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

 

“Ganondorf!” Rabia called in a panic. Her voice echoed up the cold stone stairway of the dungeon as she hurried up at as fast a pace she could manage while carrying Zaide. He ran to the steps as she reached the top, gasping for breath. 

“Rabia? Are you alright?” he asked, looking from her to Zaide and back again, as if expecting one of them to be injured. 

“Where did you move my friends?” she asked, eyes simmering with rage. 

“Your friends? Oh! I thought I told you - I let them go,” Ganondorf said. “They broke into the castle but… they didn’t actually do anything wrong.” 

“...I need to go see them,” Rabia said. His eyes, ringed in red, earned him no trust from her. “Now.” 

“Of course, dearest. Why don’t you and Sheik go into Castle Town together? I have some work to get done, and I’m sure your parents would love to meet the baby,” he suggested. He smiled when Zaide cooed in Rabia’s arms and the reddish hue to his eyes faded for a moment. 

“You mean it?” Rabia asked. Ganondorf nodded. 

“Of course I do,” he said. “You’re not a prisoner here, Rabia,” he frowned. “I hope I haven’t made you feel that way. Actually,” he rubbed his beard. “I’m going to be pretty busy this week with work. Why don’t you go see them for a couple days?” Rabia smiled at him brilliantly. 

“I’ll go tell Sheik!” she started off down the hallway. 

“I’ll have your bags packed and send word to your parents,” Ganondorf called to her retreating back. 

“Okay!” Ganondorf watched her as she rounded the corner.  
  


**_Good… with her out of the way we can finally get to work._**  
  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

  


Sheik and Rabia made their way through the Castle Town streets, Sheik carrying their bags, and Rabia carrying Zaide. It wasn’t long until they reached the Hudson family mansion, but before they’d even opened the front gate the door was flung open. 

“Rabia!” Rob came sprinting down the walkway and pulled the gate open to embrace her. 

“Oh, careful!” Rabia said, pulling back so he wouldn’t squish Zaide. 

“Is this him?” Rob asked, peeking into the blanket bundle in her arms. Zaide gurgled. Rob gasped and took him from her arms. “He’s so precious!” he cooed. He handed Zaide back to Rabia. “It’s cold out here, let's get you guys inside.” He took the bags from Sheik and ushered them into the warm house. 

“Sissy, sissy, sissyyyy!” Lance and Chase ran over and hugged Rabia’s legs, jabbering at her excitedly. Rob shook his head in amusement and headed upstairs with the bags as Rabia and Sheik shucked off their cloaks and shoes. 

“Hey guys,” Rabia smiled at the two boys attached at her hips. “Want to meet your nephew?” she asked. She knelt down so the two boys could peek over her shoulders. 

“Were we ever that tiny?” Lance asked, eyes wide. Chase reached over to touch Zaide’s hand. Zaide latched onto his finger and yawned. 

“Yep, you were,” Rabia said. “Before you turned into little terrors, anyway.” She straightened. The boys ran off excitedly, and Rabia led Sheik to the living room. As they crossed the threshold, Petra snuck Zaide out of Rabia’s arms to coo at him as Saul pulled Rabia into his. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he said as he hugged her tight. 

“Hi, dad.” She hugged him back just as tight as her brothers ran around their legs, screaming. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” he said.  
  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

  


As soon as Rabia left, Ganondorf’s demeanor changed. A strange, unearthly darkness seemed to shroud him as he strode through the castle hallways. Everyone he passed stepped aside quickly as they saw him coming, avoiding eye contact. He made his way to the training grounds where Kamilah and Nabooru were going through training regimes with the few Gerudo remaining in Castle Town. They stopped as he approached and bowed.

“My King,” Nabooru greeted, crossing a fist over her chest. “What can I do for you?” 

“I want you and Kamilah to round everyone up and send them back to the desert. The two of you are to remain here,” he said. 

“Are you certain?” Nabooru frowned. “We’ve been training them for weeks an-” 

“Do not question me,” he snapped. She bowed deeply again. 

“Yes, my King.” She straightened and turned to the trainees gathered there. “You heard him!” she said sharply. The women scattered. She waited for them to leave, then turned back to him. “What are we to do when Link comes?” she asked, voice low. 

“I have a larger, more dispensable army for this fight,” Ganondorf said. 

“The moblins,” Kamilah said softly. He nodded to her, then turned on his heel. They fell into step beside him, though Kamilah did so more hesitantly than Nabooru. 

“Gather them up and have them take over the shifts of the guards. When Link and Zelda return, we’ll be ready.”


	29. Into the Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link have returned... and Ganon is waiting

The skies were grey and cloudy as Zelda and Link raced through Hyrule Field. A light snow was beginning to fall. They had stopped only for the bare necessities during their travels, and Zelda was anxious to return to her people. As they approached the gates, they realized another of Ganondorf’s golden wards enveloped Castle Town, like an upside down glass bowl. They approached cautiously - Link remembered what happened the last time he’d tried to break through one of Ganondorf’s wards. He pushed Zelda behind him as they approached the gates. Two moblins stood guard outside, as Midna had described. 

The slow, dimwitted creatures appeared not to hear them. Link managed to sneak up on the one closest to them and dispatch it without an issue, but the noise had grabbed the attention of the other who immediately ran for Zelda. Link jumped in front of her and made quick work of the second moblin, then reached for the ward. 

Unlike the first time, Link wasn't thrown back from the wall. Instead, when he touched the ward his hand was filled with a tickling warmth. He pushed the gate open and entered Castle Town, then gestured for Zelda to follow. As soon as Zelda had crossed the town threshold behind him, there was a low rumbling sound as the gates started to vibrate, then slammed shut behind them. They were locked in. 

Ganondorf paced across the throne room floor, back and forth before the dais. Rabia and Zaide were at her parent’s house and the Gerudo were back in the valley. He had nothing to lose in the coming fight. Ganon was growing more and more restless as the minutes passed. Finally, he heard the Castle Town gates close with an echoing bang. Link and Zelda had returned. He made his way to the courtyard to wait. 

The streets of Castle Town were silent and empty. Link crept ahead of Zelda, sword drawn, checking around every corner for Ganondorf’s moblins. The closer they got to the center of town, the more moblins there were. The layer of snow muffled their footsteps as they crept through the cobblestone streets, making it easy to sneak around without being noticed by the increasing moblins. Link killed the ones that did spot them quickly and quietly. 

They reached the center of town, which was also dark and silent. The shops were closed though the sun was just starting to set. Link disposed of the group of moblins guarding the entrance to the castle grounds, then gestured for Zelda to join him. They stood before the archway together, gazing into the snow covered grounds before them. Zelda looked at Link, and he looked at her. He took her hand in his. 

“Ready?” he asked. Zelda nodded. 

“Ready.”   
  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~  


A rumbling sound woke Rabia from a deep sleep, the first she’d had since Zaide was born. Petra had been adamant about taking him for the night so Rabia could get some rest. Slowly, slowly, she pushed herself out of bed, as a heavy thud seemed to shake the very earth; a familiar sound, to those that had lived in Castle Town as long as she had. Rabia frowned as she looked out the window at the closed town gates. They had only ever been closed in times of emergency. Though it was barely discernible, she managed to make out the golden glow of a magical ward glittering around the edges of the town. 

She leapt from the bed and dressed hurriedly. Moblins were littering the otherwise empty streets, and Rabia had a bad feeling that Ganon had sent her away to set a trap for her friends. Rabia made her way down the stairs to the foyer and reached for the door. 

“Rabia!” Rob hissed, hurrying over and closing the door shut again with a snap. He locked the deadbolt as a moblin came scurrying over to investigate the noise. “What are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?!” he asked. “You know there’s a curfew in town,” he whispered. “The moblins don’t make any exceptions. Come on,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the living room. Though everyone was gathered there, it was somber and quiet, with the curtains drawn and the lights dim. Nobody made a sound. 

Horrific screams reached their ears from outside. Rob covered Lance’s ears with his hands and Saul did the same for Chase. Petra rocked Zaide and hummed him a gentle lullaby to keep him calm. It fell silent again, and Rabia peeked through the curtains, ignoring her father’s protests. The patrolling moblins lay dead in the street, and though she almost missed it, Link and Zelda rounded the corner to make their way down the next one. 

“Dad,” Rabia said, looking to Saul. 

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” he hissed. “You have a son to take care of now. You can’t go off risking your life to chase after your friends.” 

“Bu-!” 

“ _No._ This isn’t _your fight._ ” Saul said. 

“Bullshit!” Rabia snapped. “My best friends and my husband are going to _kill each other_ if I don’t do something!” They stared each other down in a battle of wills.


	30. A Fight Won (a battle lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins. All Gerudo language courtesy of @gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr!

Link gripped Zelda’s hand as they stepped over the drawbridge and entered the castle courtyard. The drawbridge immediately closed and a second ward went up around the castle courtyard as hundreds of Ganondorf’s moblins descended on them. Link pushed Zelda back and started cutting through them with everything he had. It seemed for every moblin he cut down, three more would take its place. Link took hit after hit to protect Zelda, until finally, finally the last of the moblins scattered when they saw how quickly their numbers had dwindled. 

Link, battered, bruised and bloody, knelt in the grass, struggling to catch his breath. Zelda hurried to his side and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She rifled through the bag at her hip and pulled out a bottle of a strange, red liquid. Link looked at it dubiously. 

“It isn’t much,” she said. “But it’ll help heal you up a bit.” Zelda uncorked the bottle and handed it to him, which he drank without question. In minutes, all cuts and most bruises had been healed, and he felt more energized. 

“Thank you,” he said as he pulled himself up. Zelda shoved the empty bottle back into her bag and took his hand once more, leading him towards the castle. They made it to the front garden when they heard Ganondorf’s heavy footsteps coming down the path. Link whistled for Epona, who was waiting in the nearby stables, and urged Zelda behind him again. 

“ **Hello, boy,** ” Ganon said. He grinned. “ **I’ve been waiting for this moment for almost a thousand years.** ” 

“You certainly age well,” Link muttered. Ganon’s grin sharpened. 

“ **You have no idea… I told you before, this history will be written in _blood_. I intend it to be yours.**” He stepped closer and Link unsheathed his sword. Ganon paused and let out a low laugh. “ **You _dare_ raise the blade of evil’s bane to me? So be it.**” He drew his own sword, the dark power of the Triforce pulsating off him with every step. Link crouched and adjusted his grip as he and Ganon circled each other, Ganon’s red eyes burning into his. 

Link dealt the first blow. Their swords clashed together in a fury of sound, flashing through the air quick as lighting. Their movements were perfectly in sync, like they’d had this fight a hundred times before. Epona finally reached them, her neigh swept away in the wind. Zelda grabbed her reins and jumped up onto her back, readying her bow as she circled the two, looking for a shot. They’d both gotten in a couple good hits - Link was favoring his right side and Ganondorf was bleeding from his left arm. Zelda aimed and loosed her arrow, but it bounced off Ganondorf’s heavy plate armor. He hardly seemed to notice. 

The clashing of swords rang through the air as Link and Ganondorf continued to fight, their eyes locked on each other. Zelda aimed and loosed another arrow. It missed Ganondorf by mere centimeters, clattering as it bounced off the stone wall. It also barely missed Rabia as she vaulted herself over the wall and started sprinting towards the fight. 

“Rabia?!” Zelda screamed. “No, stop!” Rabia ignored Zelda, unsheathing her swords as she ran for Link and Ganondorf. At the mention of her name, Ganondorf glanced up to look at her, his eyes wide. The hesitation allowed Link to knock his sword out of his hand. Link pulled his own sword back, ready to thrust it through Ganondorf’s chest. Rabia skidded between them and caught his sword between the two of hers, blocking the hit. Ganondorf staggered back, his eyes wild as he grabbed for the lost sword. 

Link stared at her for a moment, then glanced down at where their swords were locked. His eyes hardened and they stared each other down. Rabia’s arms strained as Link pushed against her, forcing her to slide back in the mud. Link pulled his sword free from hers and she staggered, but immediately stopped his next blow. They fought, their swords ringing as Rabia blocked Link, hit for hit. 

“LINK LOOK OUT!” Zelda shrieked, horrified. Link and Rabia both turned to look where she was pointing. Ganondorf was kneeling on the ground and his eyes burned a strange, pupiless red and his lower canines began to elongate. He gave them a distorted grin. 

“ **Behold! The power of the Demon King!** ” Ganon screamed. His whole body twisted and morphed before their eyes into a huge, boar-like beast towering over them. Rabia’s swords slipped from her fingers as she backed away from him. He snorted, once, and before anyone could do anything he charged - not for Link, but for Rabia. He ran her through with his tusks, then turned to face Link as he shook Rabia off onto the ground at Link’s feet, her blood dripping grotesquely from Ganon’s face. She screamed. 

Link went to charge the beast when suddenly it reared back, its body twisting as it shrieked. Link watched as he shrunk down, his form changing before Link’s eyes. This time, though, the change seemed… difficult. As the beast shrunk back down to human size, its legs changed back to Ganondorf’s human form, and his eyes returned to their Gerudo gold. It was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily. 

“Zelda, shoot NOW!” Link yelled to her, his eyes on the beast before him. At his yell, it started to rise. Zelda aimed and let out a breath, then let her arrow fly. It pierced Ganon’s shoulder, in a gap between his plates of armour. The beast fell back to its knees, letting out an anguished scream as the arrow’s golden light overtook him. The beasts dark form left Ganondorf in a rush of black smoke and left the man kneeling on the frozen ground, head bowed. 

The boar-shaped mist turned to Link again, snorting out black smoke as it reared to charge. A spot of bright, white light in the beasts shoulder slowly to grow, overtaking its form as it dissolved into nothingness. There was a heavy silence in the courtyard. Ganondorf struggled to his feet and ran to Rabia’s side. Link stood over her, readying his sword to deliver a final killing blow. Ganondorf didn’t seem to notice as he knelt before Link, reaching for his wife. Just as Link was about to swing down his sword, he felt a tug on his leg and looked down. 

“P-Please… Link,” Rabia choked. Ganondorf cupped her cheek in his shaking hands. 

“...Link,” Zelda called as she approached. Link hesitated, but lowered his sword and knelt down on Rabia’s other side, putting pressure on the wound. Zelda knelt down beside him and bowed her head, her eyes closing as she started to pray. 

“Rabia? Rabia, da’müs saktar sæ. Promín pas érozs mítfa! Mewadala, kiti...” (1) Ganondorf begged. Rabia grabbed his hand and held tight, as the pain faded an a feeling of warmth and peace washed over her. She looked up at him as darkness gathered around the edges of her vision. 

“Bi és sun,” (2) she whispered to him. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my cliffhanger? Five more chapters to go
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Don’t leave me. Keep your eyes open! Sandflower, please…  
> 2\. I love you


	31. Facing the Abyss: Part 1

“Daddy, can’t I go to the castle with you?” Rabia pouted. Saul knelt down to look his daughter in the eye. He didn't seem to notice the dog hair and wrinkles accumulating on the suit he was wearing for his audience with the King. 

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t bring you with me. You’ll have more fun here with your big brother,” he tried. 

“But I don’t WANNA stay here! I wanna go with you,” she whined. Her big, gold eyes filled with tears and she looked up at him. Saul sighed, then stood and scooped her up onto his hip. 

“Fine, but you have to be on your best behavior,” he said. 

“I will, I promise!” Rabia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he carried her out to the carriage. 

After arriving at the palace, they were showed to the throne room where the King was waiting, his three young children standing at perfect attention beside the throne. Saul set Rabia down and bowed. She followed suit, though a little clumsily. 

“Saul, thank you for coming,” the King greeted him warmly and walked down the dais steps to shake his hand. The two walked off into another room off the hall, leaving the kids in the quiet throne room with the guards. The triplets stared at Rabia with open curiosity, while she watched them nervously. Finally, the little girl ran over. 

“Hi! I’m Zelda! You’re going to be my new best friend,” Zelda chirped. She grabbed Rabia’s hand and led her off to the play room with her and her brothers. \--   
  


“Come on Zelda, let’s go play!” Rabia insisted, pulling on her hand. Saul had taken Zelda, Sheik, Tet, Rabia, and Rob to the nearby park to play. Rob was hanging out with some older kids, leaving the little ones to their own devices. They ran over to their big tree, giggling breathlessly as they approached. Tet looked up at the branches and got a mischievous smirk. 

“Zelly, I bet you and Rabia can’t climb all the way to the top of the tree,” he said. 

“We can too!” Zelda cried. 

“Um, I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” Sheik said, eyeing his sister’s slippers nervously. 

“Don’t be a _chicken_ , Sheik,” Tet grumbled. Rabia eyed the branches curiously, then jumped and got hold, and started to climb. “Hey! Wait up!” Tet followed suit, starting to scale the tree after Rabia, who was giggling at him from up above. 

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re so slow,” Rabia called back to him. Zelda huffed. 

“No fair! You started before me!” she pouted and started slowly making her way up the tree as well. “Come on Sheik, you have to come too!” Sheik shook his head and followed suit, making his way up the tree. He passed them all and reached the top first, settling into a branch delicate as a bird. 

“Hey, how’d you pass me?!” Rabia called up to him. She strained to reach the next branch, and pulled herself up higher. Tet had almost caught up to her, too, but Zelda was still lagging behind. Sheik didn’t answer; he’d started making his way down, almost anxiously. “What’s wron-” she was cut off by Zelda’s scream. A muffled thud had them all scrambling to get back out of the tree. “Zelly?!” 

“... I’m okay!” Zelda called. The three of them reached the bottom and took in the scene with some confusion. Zelda was fine, but there was another little boy there who was not. He was rather scrawny and small, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. His arm was bent at an awful angle, though he didn’t seem too upset by it. 

“What happened, Zelly?” Rabia asked. She helped her friend up and pulled her into a hug. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“My shoe slipped off the branch and I fell. I was catching up, too!” Zelda pouted. “This boy caught me,” she added. She knelt down beside him. “Thank you for saving me,” she smiled at him. “What’s your name, Hero?” The little boy blushed. 

“U-Uh, uh, um, I-I’m Link,” he stuttered. Before he could say anything more, Saul had run over with Rob behind him. 

“Zelda, are you okay?” Saul asked anxiously. Zelda nodded. 

“Yes, Mr. Hudson. Link caught me, but I think I broke his arm,” she answered. Saul knelt down in front of Link with a frown. 

“Yeah, it certainly looks broken. Where are your parents, Link?” he asked. Link looked down at his lap. 

“I don’t have parents,” Link answered quietly. Saul blinked, then nodded. 

“Okay, you four go back to the carriage with Rob. I’ll help Link,” he said. 

“Thank you, Link,” Zelda squeezed his hand and joined the others.   
  


Once again, they stood in the throne room while Rabia’s dad talked to Zelda’s dad about something boring. She shifted impatiently while they talked, Tet doing much the same, though Zelda and Sheik were listening with rapt attention. Rabia snapped back to attention as the King descended his dais and knelt before Link. 

“You saved my daughter’s life. You’re welcome to stay in this castle as long as you’d like,” the King said. Link looked uncertain of this offer, but then Zelda piped up. 

“He’d love to stay!” she insisted. “Wouldn’t you, Link?” He nodded shyly in agreement. 

“Well, then it’s settled!” He stood and ruffled Link’s hair. “We’ll see you and your dad later, Rabia,” the King said. He shook Saul’s hand and waved goodbye to Rabia, and the friends went their separate ways.   
  
\--  
  


“Higher!” Zelda cried. Rob gave her and Rabia another hefty push each, laughing at their delighted shrieks. 

“How’s that?” he asked. 

“Perfect! Thank you!” Rabia called down to him. He stood there for another moment, watching them play, before heading back into the house. 

“If you close your eyes at the top, it feels like flying!” Zelda said, shutting her eyes as the swing approached its apex. 

“Watch this!” Rabia said. She shimmied in her seat and freed her arms from the chains as Zelda watched. Then, at its peak, she flung herself out of the swing with a delighted laugh. Zelda let out a horrified cry and hurried to stop herself. By the time she reached Rabia, Rabia was laying in a soft spot of grass, giggling breathlessly. “Flying!” 

“You _scared_ me!” Zelda stomped her foot with a huff. 

“You’ve never jumped off a swing before?” Rabia asked, pushing herself up. Zelda shook her head and sat beside her, pouting. “It’s fun!” 

“Rabia! You’re a mess,” Petra huffed as she hurried outside. “You know jumping off the swings is dangerous! Ugh, I wish your brother had never taught you that,” she sighed. She tried to brush the soil and grass off Rabia, and plucked a leaf out of her curls. “What is going on with this hair?” she sighed and shook her head. “Come inside for a moment, won’t you? Our new neighbor has come to greet us.” Zelda perked up and hurried inside. Rabia followed, scuffing her feet and grumbling to herself. 

Petra led them into the living room. Zelda followed Petra in boldly but Rabia shuffled in near the back of the room, eyeing the tall man with wild blonde hair warily. She brushed some of the dirt off her clothes and fidgeted while her parents talked to him. 

“... -y daughter, Rabia,” Saul said. Rabia batted his hand away as he pulled her out of her corner to meet the strange man. “Rabia, this is our new neighbor, Cecil, and his daughter, Kaikoura,” Saul said. A girl waved to her shyly from behind her father’s legs. Her long ears poked through her short blonde bob. She was around Zelda’s height, but was a couple shades paler with big blue-green eyes. 

“Hi,” Rabia said to them, after a moment. 

“...’Lo,” the girl replied. 

“Well, isn’t she the cutest thing?” Cecil chuckled, kneeling in front of Rabia. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Rabia.” He ruffled her hair and straightened. Zelda walked over and held out her hand to the girl. 

“I’m Rabia’s friend, Zelda!” she said. “It’s so nice to meet you. Would you like to play with us?” she asked. Kaikoura looked up at her father. 

“Would you like some tea, Cecil?” Petra offered. “If you have time, that is.” 

“I would love some tea,” he answered. After the adults left, Rabia grumbled to herself and started trying to fix her hair. 

“So what do you like to do, Kaikoura?” Zelda asked. 

“Oh um… I like to play video games and play outside and do hair,” Kaikoura said. 

“We were playing outside if you want t-” Rabia started. 

“I think we should do each other’s hair!” Zelda said delightedly. Kaikoura looked between the two of them, and then nodded to Zelda hesitantly. 

“Yeah, okay,” she said. 

“Perfect! Lets go to Rabia’s room,” Zelda said, marching off to the stairs. Rabia looked at Kaikoura and shrugged. 

“Sometimes it’s just easier to do what she wants,” she said, amused. Kaikoura shared a grin with her and they followed Zelda to Rabia’s bedroom.   
  
\--  
  


A warm summer day found Zelda, Kaikoura, Sheik, Tet, and Rabia at the park. They had finished playing an intense game of tag, which had ended when Rabia called it off after being the only one chased around by the boy who was ‘it’. After that, the group separated themselves from the other kids and instead sought out their usual grassy spot under their tree. 

Zelda and Kaikoura were weaving flower crowns out of the wild flowers growing around them and putting them on Tet to model. Kaikoura giggled every time Tet ran his hands through hair and made an over exaggerated ‘model’ face. Sheik and Rabia were reading their own copies of the same book, occasionally making amused comments to each other. They were pulled out of their activities when Link finally ran over to them. 

“Sorry!” he wheezed. “I had to finish my lesson, but look!” he showed them the two wooden swords he was holding. “I got these to practice with!” he said proudly. “Does anyone want to try?” 

“I do!” Rabia said excitedly, setting her book aside. Tet snorted. 

“Rabia, girls can’t _fight_ ,” he said. 

“Yes they can!” 

“No,” Tet smirked. “They can’t.” Rabia scowled at him and stood, taking one of the swords from Link. 

“Well then, watch this,” she snapped. 

“Are you su-?” Link cut himself off at her glare and crouched into a fighting stance, which she mimicked. While they stared each other down, a small crowd of eager kids formed. Link made the first move, and the two started to fight. Rabia matched Link step for step, blow for blow, not that it was difficult - he broadcasted every move he was planning to make. She had just knocked his sword out of his hand when Petra came storming over. The King and Cecil followed close behind, following the sounds of commotion. 

“ _Rabia_! What do you think you’re _doing?!_ ” she snapped. 

“We were jus-!” she started. Petra took the toy from her and thrust it back to Link, who stared at them with confusion. 

“You know better than to play with swords, Rabia. You’re not trained and it’s dangerous. You could’ve gotten hurt, or hurt any of your friends!” 

“But I didn’t!” Rabia said angrily. “I was _winning_. Why do you always ruin my fun!” she huffed. Petra gave her an affronted look. 

“That was very well done, Link,” the King said with approval. He ruffled Link’s hair. “We’ll make a fine soldier out of you, yet!” Zelda let out a dreamy sigh at Link’s bedhead and blushed when Kaikoura giggled at her. “Rabia, your mother is right. If you don’t know how to use a sword properly, you could get hurt,” he said gently. Rabia’s face was flushed with anger as she glared up at her mother. 

“Whatever,” she snapped. The other kids gathered gasped and ‘ooh’d’ at her. Rabia ignored them and Petra, and sat back in the grass, opening her book back up. Petra took a deep breath and started counting to herself as she walked away, and slowly the group dispersed. 

“...I thought your fighting was good,” Link offered. 

“Leave me alone,” Rabia muttered. Link looked to the others who shrugged in response. Tet stood and grabbed one of the swords. 

“Come on, Link, I’ll show you how a _Prince_ fights,” he said. The two stepped away from the group to play with the swords. Sheik nudged Rabia’s shoulder. 

“What part are you at?” he asked, leaning over to look at her page. He picked his book back up to read with her. Zelda and Kaikoura whispered amongst each other, then Kaikoura reached over and put a crown of yellow flowers on Rabia’s head. 

“Yellow looks pretty in your hair,” she said. “Do you want to play tag again?” 

“...Just us?” Rabia asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, just us,” Zelda agreed. “Come on, Sheik,” she added to her brother when he didn’t go to move. Sheik nodded and set his book with Rabia’s, and joined the girls in tag.  
  
\--  
  


“Come on, Rabia, get out of bed,” Saul shook her gently. Rabia groaned and sat up, giving her father an unimpressed glare. It was barely sunrise on a cold Saturday. 

“Whyyyy?” she groaned. 

“Get dressed, we have to get to the castle,” Saul said. He made sure she was awake before stepping out of the room. Rabia huffed, but did as he asked, and soon they were on their way to the castle. The town was unusually full for such an early hour, and Rabia couldn’t figure out why until she heard the lonely clip-clop of a single horse’s hooves on the cobblestone. The crowd parted for a tall, dark-skinned man with fiery red hair riding into town on an imposing black horse. 

“Who’s that?” Rabia asked, standing on her toes to get a better look. Rob picked her up on his hip so she could see better. The man’s gold eyes swept over the crowd and seemed to linger on her for a moment, then he spurred the horse into a gallop to the castle gates.   
  


“Who was that man?” Rabia and Zelda were wandering around the garden, seeking shade from the hot summer sun under some tall plants. Zelda shrugged. 

“He’s King of the Gerudo,” she said. “He wants Daddy’s permission to study here in Hyrule. Something about wanting trade agreements and ruling more like Daddy…” she shrugged. “It was boring and he used a lot of big words,” she pulled a face. 

“Gerudo?” Rabia asked. 

“Yep! They’re from the desert,” Zelda said. 

“Ohhh, that’s why people were so interested,” Rabia answered. Zelda nodded sagely. 

“He likes to play hide and seek in the castle,” Zelda said. “When he’s not being boring he’s fun!” 

“Shh!” Rabia clapped a hand over Zelda’s mouth and pulled her into the bushes. A few moments later, Link snuck by, eyes searching. 

“Found you!” He called a moment later, and Tet popped out from behind a vine-covered trellis with a huff. 

“How’d you even see me?!” Tet cried. 

“Your ear was poking out,” Link said. Tet swore, scaring the birds from a nearby tree. Link snorted. 

“Come on, help me find the others,” he said. 

“Well, I know where Rabia and Zelda are,” Tet said. Rabia started creeping along slowly, so as not to rustle the bushes, but Zelda caught her and tugged her back. The bushes rustled and suddenly Link pulled the branches apart. 

“Found you!” he cried. 

“Awe, Zelda!!” Rabia whined. 

“You were gonna leave me alone!” Zelda pouted. Rabia rolled her eyes and crawled out of the bush. Link pushed the branches aside and helped Zelda out. 

“Now I have to find Kaikoura and Sheik,” Link said thoughtfully. 

“I bet I know where Kaik is!” Rabia said. She took off through the flower beds, Link hot on her heels. Zelda trailed behind with Tet, who was urging her to run faster. She ran down the path lined with cherry trees, green and full of ripe red berries, though there were still some pink and white petals littering the ground. Rabia stopped in the center of the garden by the elaborate white marble fountain. The tall, dark man sat at the edge of the fountain, reading a large text. He looked up at the sound of their footsteps, but Rabia ignored him in favor of the tall, weeping willow brushing the edges of the fountain. 

“Kaikooooura!” she called up the tree. There was no answer. Rabia huffed and turned to Link. “One of them is up there, at least. I can’t reach the branches to climb it.” 

“I can give you a boost,” Link offered. Rabia moved closer to the trunk of the tree and tilted her head. She could make out a couple of figures in the top of the tree. Suddenly, she jumped as high as she could and managed to grab hold. 

“We can see you!” Rabia said as she hauled herself up onto the branch. 

“...No you can’t!” Kaikoura called back. Zelda, having finally caught up, started laughing. 

“Come down!” Link called. 

“Ugh, fiiiiine,” Kaikoura grumbled. A few minutes later, she tumbled out of the tree, followed more gracefully by Sheik. 

“How’d you know we were up there?” Kaikoura asked. 

“You always hide there,” Rabia answered, hopping back off the branch. “And Sheik hides where you hide,” she added. Sheik blushed. Link frowned. 

“Your face is really pink, Sheik. Are you feeling okay?” he asked. Tet started snickering and Sheik blushed darker. 

“Yeah I’m… I’m fine,” Sheik stuttered. 

“Are you sure?” Link asked. Rabia elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Stop it,” she hissed. Link blinked in confusion and Sheik slipped away, pulling up his sweater to cover his face as he ran off.   
  
\--  
  


“Psst, Rabia!” someone called. She glanced up from her book to see another boy in her class waving to her. She rolled her eyes and returned to her book. She only had a couple more questions to answer and she wanted to finish so she could read her book instead of this stupid school one. Zelda leaned over her shoulder and squinted at Rabia’s paper. 

“Where’d you find number 3?” she asked quietly. Rabia took Zelda’s book and flipped her to the right page, and carried on while her friend scribbled away beside her. Kaikoura looked over at the page Zelda was on and flipped to that page. Tet and Link followed suit, scribbling answers down. After finishing the last question, Rabia took her pencil and lightly wrote the page numbers onto Zelda’s paper and winked at her. She shoved her school book and paper into her bag and stood. 

“PSSST!” The boy waved over at her again. 

“What?” she hissed back. The boy glanced over at the teacher, who wasn’t paying attention, then scrambled over towards her and Zelda. 

“Hi, I’m Finn,” he said after a moment. 

“... I don’t care,” Rabia answered. Finn’s face fell. She pulled her own book out of her bag and walked away, joining Sheik over by the window. He had also finished his work already and was a little bit ahead of her in the book they were both reading. Rabia wanted to catch up. A hand on her arm stopped her. 

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” Finn asked. She shook his hand off of her and he frowned. 

“No.” She settled beside Sheik on the window seat and they resumed their conversation. Finn stomped back over to his group of snickering friends.  
  


Finn approached Rabia and her friends again at recess, while they were playing jump rope. Sheik and Link were swinging the rope while the others were all jumping together to see how many jumps they could make as a group. Rabia was on Link’s end, making faces at him as she jumped to make him laugh. Finn jumped in facing her and Rabia sighed. 

“What do you want?” she asked. 

“Do you want to hang out this weekend?” Finn repeated. 

“No, I don’t!” Rabia scowled. She jumped out and stomped off, trying to get away from him. He followed. 

“Why not?” he asked. 

“You and your stupid friends are always making fun of us and I don’t like you!” Rabia snapped. “You’re always so mean! Now go away!” 

“You think we’re making fun of you?” Finn asked. Rabia turned and glared at him. 

“What part of ‘go away’ don’t you understand? I don’t want to be your friend! Leave me _alone!_ ” The bell rang and before he could say anything, she had disappeared among the crowd of kids going inside.   
  
\--  
  


A somber sunrise rose with even more somber news. King Hyrule had been slain in his sleep that night by King Ganondorf of the Gerudo. As the news spread amongst the Hylians, more and more people donned black clothes and headed towards the castle for the trial. Rabia sat between her father and brother in the front row of the many benches that had been moved into the great hall. The Gerudo King, flanked by two guards, was kneeling at the front of the hall before the Regent of Hyrule. Zelda, Tet, and Sheik stood nearby, their faces pale and gaunt in the grey sunrise. 

“King Ganondorf of the Gerudo, for your crimes against the crown and against Hyrule, by order of Princess Zelda, you and your people are hereby banished from Hyrule until such time she rescinds this order.” The regent’s voice rang through the silent hall, the faces of all who gathered there shocked. 

“I was certain he’d be executed,” Rob muttered to Saul. Saul gave him a warning look. 

“Very well,” Ganondorf said. He bowed his head to Zelda. “We thank you for this mercy, Princess,” he said politely. Rabia frowned as she caught one of Ganondorf’s guards staring at her, eyes wide. She immediately looked away when she realized she’d been caught. Ganondorf straightened and the guards followed suit. 

“Wait,” Tet’s voice rang out, surprisingly hard and cold for a child so young. Ganondorf paused and turned to face the youngest prince. “I don’t speak for my siblings or my people, but be warned, Desert King. If I ever lay eyes on you again, I’ll make you _pay_.” Ganondorf nodded to him once. 

“Understood.” He turned and walked out of the castle, his head high despite the chains on him and his guards, and the escort of Hylian soldiers. The heavy doors slammed shut behind them, echoing in the silence. The reagent cleared their throat. 

“King Hyrule’s funeral will be held here tomorrow afternoon, for anyone who wishes to pay their respects.” With that dismissal, she turned and swept the triplets through one of the back doors into the castle, letting the civilians to leave as they would  
  


The next day, Rabia and her family headed to the castle bright and early. The crowds were already large. Everyone in Castle Town was allowed into the Great Hall, but those in outlying villages were hosting candlelight vigils in the Castle Town square. Saul led them to their seats, his face somber and sad. Petra was dabbing silent tears off her cheeks, a hand resting on her very pregnant belly. 

Zelda and her brothers were standing at the front of the hall by their father’s casket, where others were queuing up behind them to view the King before the service. As the three approached, Zelda refused to look at her father, her eyes filled with tears as she stared blankly ahead. She took her place next to the podium where the Priest stood, waiting. Tet mustered up every ounce of courage he had as he approached his casket, and leaned over to speak softly to his father one last time before joining Zelda. Sheik approached with silent tears running down his cheeks, saying nothing, but kissing his father’s forehead before joining the others. 

Saul and Rob stood up to join the queue and Rabia followed. Petra opted to stay behind, not wishing to see a friend like that. The lid of the casket was propped open. Rabia approached with caution before she peered inside. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Despite his condition, the King looked exactly as he had a week earlier. His beard was greying and curling at the edges, and his eyes were shut as if he were sleeping peacefully in his bed. His skin was grey and looked much like porcelain. Rabia thought to herself that he may leap out of the casket at any moment. As they passed her friends, Rabia reached over and squeezed Zelda’s hand, then followed her father back to her seat. 

“We are gathered here today to honor the life of our great King…” the Priest began. Rabia shifted in her seat, fidgeting with the hem of her black dress. Rob reached over and took her hands in his to still her movements and she looked up at him with an irritated frown. Rob ignored her and linked their fingers together, giving her hand a squeeze. Rabia leaned against his arm while the Priest continued talking, describing the King’s great deeds and exceptional kindness to all. “...Princess Zelda would like to say a few words about her father,” the Priest finished and stepped aside. Rabia immediately snapped to attention for her friend. 

Zelda stood and smoothed the front of her dress with shaking hands. she stood over the podium to speak. She was so small her head was visible over the stand, but nothing more. She cleared her throat before she went to speak. 

"Greetings, good people. Most of you know father by his nickname 'The Good King'. He did everything he could to help Castle Town and Hyrule… My father works -- worked every weekend with Hyrule charities, and was close friends with the leader of the Gorons, the leader of the Zoras... and, due to his trusting, kind nature, he allowed an evil, ho-horrible man into our home... he believed everyone to be as kind as he was..." She trailed off with a choke, tears spilling over her reddened cheeks 

"I-I can only hope... to be half as good as he was..." she stuttered, once again sobbing into her hands. She stepped back from the podium, trying to muffle her crying. Rabia squeezed herself out of her seat and ran up to the front of the hall, ignoring her father trying to call her back. She pulled Zelda into a tight hug, which Zelda returned with fervor. Kaikoura wasn’t far behind, pulling her friends into an equally tight hug. 

“We’re here, Zelly,” she said, wiping a tear off Zelda’s cheek. Sheik wrapped his arms around his sister, too, burying his face in her long hair. Link broke away from his position with the other guards and joined the group hug, pulling Tet in with him. 

“Though The Good King has returned to the goddesses and rejoiced with his ancestors, he will be remembered for his kindness and generosity for years to come,” The Priest said. “He will be buried alongside his family members in the Royal Family Tomb, gone, but not forgotten.”


	32. Facing the Abyss: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm gonna be real here I don't remember what I rated this. There's some making out so like, children AVERT YOUR EYES
> 
> Also... TW for domestic abuse

“Hey Rabia!” Finn called. Rabia closed her eyes and sighed. She had sat down with her lunch to wait for her friends. He usually waited at least until the others were there to bother her. She set her book aside and counted to three before answering. 

“What, Finn?” she asked. He sat down across from her and she glared. “That’s Zelda’s seat.” 

“Is there room for one more?” Finn asked. 

“Will you stop bothering me if I let you sit here today?” she replied. Finn nodded. “Fine. But grab another chair. There’s room between Tet and Link,” she muttered, returning her attention to her book. 

“Yes!” Finn cheered. He stole a chair from a nearby table and shoved it between Tet and Link’s seats. He folded his hands in front of him and stared at her dreamily. Rabia was about to snap at him when her friends finally finished getting their food. 

“Shove over, dude,” Tet said, squeezing in between Rabia and Finn. Link slid in behind Zelda to get to his spot and settled in tight on Finn’s other side. Kaikoura sat down on Rabia’s right and eyed Finn suspiciously. Sheik took his spot between Kaik and Zelda and flipped his book open. 

“What page are you on?” he asked Rabia. 

“No page, because she should stop reading to talk to her friends,” Zelda said. Rabia groaned. 

“Fiiiiiiiiiine,” she said. 

“Wow, I feel appreciated,” Kaikoura fake sniffed. Rabia laughed. Sheik tucked his own book back into his bag as well with a laugh. 

“So Rabia, what are you doing this weekend?” Finn asked. “I went to your house Saturday but you weren’t there…” 

“Yeah, I was at Kaik’s last weekend. This weekend I’m going to a family friend’s house,” she said. 

“That sucks,” he said. “Well… what about the weekend after?” he asked. 

“Nope, hanging out with Zelda,” she answered. He frowned, and went to say something but was distracted by Tet jumping up over him. 

“Oh, hey, sorry! My friends are looking for me,” he said. He grabbed his lunch tray and dragged his chair over to another table, where a group of big, rowdy guys were goofing off. Finn smiled and slid his chair closer to Rabia. 

“Well, can I text you sometime, then? To see when you’re free next?” he asked. 

“...Sure,” Rabia said. She dug out a pen and wrote her number on the palm of his hand. 

“Cool! I’ll text you later,” he said. He grabbed his stuff and moved back to his usual table as well. Rabia shook her head. Zelda sighed. 

“How do you get all the boys to like you?” she asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, honestly,” Kaikoura added. “I can’t even get a guy to look at me.” Rabia glanced at Sheik and Link. Link flushed and looked away, and Sheik adjusted his cowl. 

“...Boobs,” Rabia said. Link choked on his drink. “It’s gross and annoying, but they’re easy enough to ignore.” 

“I wish I had boobs,” Zelda grumbled to herself. Sheik got up to pat Link on the back as he sputtered. 

“DUDE, WE GET IT,” Rabia said to him. “Chill already!” 

“S-Sorry,” Link coughed. “Wasn’t expecting _that_. You have boobs, Zelda!” he said, a little loudly. Rabia facepalmed. 

“Zelda… breasts develop during puberty. You have time,” Sheik interjected. Zelda buried her face in her hands. 

“Yeah but… hers are big already,” she huffed and set her head in her hands. “Also stop giving me puberty advice! You’re _younger than me_.” 

“By three minutes,” Sheik said. 

“Okay can we stop talking about my boobs?” Rabia crossed her arms over her chest. “I only meant that twelve year old boys are stupid.” Kaikoura nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, they are.” She stared at Tet wistfully. “But so cute…” Rabia shook her head in amusement. 

“I prefer older boys,” Rabia said. “Or at least… boys I haven’t known since I was five and already hate.” 

“Heyyy!” Link cried. Zelda started laughing. 

“Sorry,” Rabia shrugged, not looking sorry at all. “Look, if you really want attention and can’t wait, just stuff your bra or something. They really aren’t worth it though.” 

“That’s easy to say when you could have any of them,” Zelda sighed. 

“You’re literally a Princess,” Kaikoura shook her head. 

“Yeah well… you have a nice butt!” Zelda retaliated. 

“Okayyy, well, I think that’s enough of that!” Sheik said, sounding strangled. He stood as the bell rang and hurried out of the lunch room. 

“...Zelda has a nice butt,” Link mumbled grumpily. Zelda just laughed. 

“That’s nice of you, Link. C’mon Kaik, we have to go to Hyrule History!” Zelda said. Kaikoura groaned, but let Zelda drag her away. Rabia shouldered her bag and looked at Link. 

“Band?” she asked. Link nodded and grabbed his stuff, following her down the hall.  
  
\--  
  


“Ugh, it’s so cold out,” Rabia shivered, wrapping her scarf tighter around herself. “Are you guys sure you want to go ice skating?” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Zelda smiled. They all donned their skates and headed out onto the ice. Tet had opted out in favor of throwing snowballs at passersby in Hyrule Field, but Finn had come along with the group instead. He’d become a stable part of their group after that day in the cafeteria, joining them for every outing the group had gone on. The others slid onto the ice gracefully and took off in the rink. Rabia stuck close to the sides, barely moving. Finn skidded to a stop beside her. 

“Don’t you know how to skate?” Finn asked. Rabia shook her head. “Come on, it’s easy.” He took her hands and skated backwards, pulling her along behind him. She wobbled but before she could fall, he caught her around the waist. “Whoops! Sorry, okay, get your balance first,” he smiled. They skated around the rink together for awhile before the group called it quits, heading inside from the cold. 

They all squeezed into a table at their favorite restaurant, her friends shedding their coats almost immediately upon entering the building. The waiter brought over a pot of hot tea and took their dinner orders. 

“So what are you guys doing this weekend?” Kaikoura asked. She was squished into the window seat on Rabia’s left, but didn’t seem too upset by the draft coming in. 

“Sheik, Tet and I have to entertain some dignitaires from Altea,” Zelda said. 

“That sounds… incredibly boring,” Rabia said. 

“It is,” Sheik agreed. Zelda giggled. 

“I don’t have any plans,” Kaik sighed, looking to Rabia hopefully. 

“Sorry, girl. I’m going to my dad’s best friend’s house again,” she said. “We’re going to be there all weekend.” Kaikoura pouted. 

“Hey, I don’t have any plans either!” Link spoke up. “Want to hang out?” 

“Yes! Thank goodness,” Kaikoura sighed. 

“I have to visit some finishing schools,” Finn groaned. 

“Oh, Hyrule University?” Zelda asked. 

“That’s one of them,” Finn nodded. 

“That sounds so boring,” Rabia wrinkled her nose. The waiter came back over and set their food down on the table. 

“Wouldn’t you rather stay home and hang out with me and Link, Rabia?” Kaikoura asked though a big bite of pizza. 

“Um, no,” Rabia said almost immediately. She took a deep sip of her tea and sighed. “Goddesses, it’s cold.” Kaikoura huffed. 

“Fine. Go hang out with _Guuuunnerrrrrr_ ,” she sang. Zelda started laughing. 

“It’s not like that!” Rabia insisted. “He doesn’t even see me as a girl,” she pouted, stabbing at her pasta. 

“I highly doubt that,” Finn answered, looking her up and down. Rabia rolled her eyes. 

“That’s not what I mean,” she muttered. Zelda smiled encouragingly. 

“Just tell him you like him!” she said. “You’re gorgeous, he probably likes you too.” 

“Yeah?” Rabia asked. 

“Yeah! Just do it!” Link gave her a big thumbs up. 

“Okay, I will,” Rabia said. She looked up at the clock and swore. “Dad’s gonna kill me! I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago!” she dug some money out of her pocket and set it on the table, then climbed over Zelda. “I’ll see you guys later!” she hurried out of the restaurant. She missed the disappointed look on Finn’s face as she left.  
  
\--  
  


“Gunner,” Rabia giggled between kisses. “I have to go,” she laughed when he leaned in and kissed her neck. 

“Can’t you stay a little bit longer? Your parents won’t mind…” Gunner said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto his lap, kissing her deeply. 

“Mmm…. well… maybe just… a few more minutes,” Rabia said into his lips. Gunner grinned and turned to press her back onto the bed. Rabia tangled her fingers in his silky black hair while his hands roamed over her skin. She followed his lips as he pulled away, propping herself up on her elbows in time to see him pull off his shirt. “Oh, damn…” she ran her hands over his abs and licked her lips, eyes dark. 

Gunner smirked and leaned into catch her lips again, his hands sliding up under her shirt. He tossed it into the corner with his and pushed her back into the pillows again, his hands framing her ribs. He trailed kisses from her lips to the side of her neck, working on a spot that had Rabia digging her nails into his skin. Gunner slid his hand down her shoulders to the clasp of her bra, and soon that joined their shirts over in the corner. He sat back to take her in, his thighs bracketing her hips. Rabia’s blush spread from her cheeks down her chest, her hair in wild knots. 

“What?” she laughed, propping herself up again. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he smiled. He leaned back over her to kiss her, his hands massaging her breasts. Rabia moaned into his mouth and slid her hand into his back pocket. 

“Gunner,” she said breathlessly. “Hey,” she pushed him back. “I… I really do have to go,” she said, leaning in to kiss him again. Gunner sighed and kissed her cheek. 

“Okay…” he pouted. She giggled. 

“We’ll pick this up next time,” she promised. She wiggled out from under him and got dressed, pausing in the doorway to blow him another kiss before rushing home.  
  
\--  
  


“Kaik, what’s wrong?” Zelda asked. Rabia looked over at them curiously. The three of them were sitting in the grass outside campus, enjoying the first of many warm spring days. 

“I just… really like Tet,” Kaikoura muttered. “He doesn’t even notice me.” 

“Of course he does, Kaik!” Rabia said. “You guys spent all weekend playing Mario Kart together!” Kaikoura sighed. 

“No, he just sees me as one of the guys… I want a date.” 

“Well, ask him out then,” Rabia said. 

“...Yeah, I guess I could,” Kaikoura said. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. “Okay… here goes nothing.” She walked across the lawn towards Tet and his friends. She glanced back at Zelda and Rabia, who gave her thumbs up. Kaikoura shook off her jitters and approached Tet. He shooed off his stupid friends while he talked to Kaikoura. A few minutes later, Kaikoura came back, looking glum. 

“What happened?” Rabia asked, setting a hand on Kaikoura’s shoulder. 

“He said, and I quote, “uh… no offense but no way…”,” she said, mimicking Tet’s voice. 

“Oh no…” Zelda said. “I’m sorry Kaik. Tet isn’t always…. Very sensitive,” she said. She gasped. “Maybe you should go out with Sheik!” she said. “You guys have a lot in common!” Kaikoura gave Zelda a look. 

“Sheik doesn’t even like me,” she said. “Stop trying to set me up with your brothers.” 

“Okay, sorry,” Zelda said, looking down at her lap. Kaikoura sighed. 

“You know what? It’s been a while since we had a girls day,” Rabia said. “Let’s go to my house after school is over and hang out,” she smiled. “I’ll let you make me look girly,” she smiled sweetly. 

“Oh dear goddesses, _please_ say yes, Kaik. She _needs_ it,” Zelda said. 

“Hey!” Rabia elbowed her. Kaikoura started laughing. 

“Sounds like fun,” she said. 

“Boys are dumb anyway,” Rabia said. The bell rang and they all got back up. “See you in a few hours!”   
  


“Oh my goddesses… why don’t you dress like this every day?” Zelda asked. Rabia wrapped her arms around her bare midriff. 

“It’s _cold_ ,” she mumbled. Kaikoura did Rabia’s hair so her curls fell just right, and Zelda had done some light, pretty makeup. They had picked a white crop top with sunflowers, a short pleated black skirt, and white sneakers. 

“But you look so cute!” Zelda said. 

“Are we doing your hair, and Kaik’s?” Rabia asked. 

“Yes!” Kaikoura said cheerfully. “Zelda’s getting a long bob! And I’m going pink,” she grinned. “But I think our outfits are already great so… that was just for you.” 

“...Wow. Thanks,” Rabia said. 

“Don’t worry, Kaik’s getting new makeup too,” Zelda said. Hours later, Kaikoura had bubblegum pink hair, shimmering rose gold eyelids, winged eyeliner, and light lip gloss. Zelda had a new long, platinum long bob and dusty rose lips. After looking at the three of them in the mirror, Zelda wolf whistled. 

“We look _good_ ,” she said, impressed. “You should wear that for your date tomorrow,” Zelda said to Rabia. Kaikoura nodded in agreement. 

“Okay,” she said. “I can do that.” She pulled on a sweater and flopped down on her bed. “Movie time?” she asked. 

“Yep! I vote Clueless,” Zelda said, flopping down beside her. Kaikoura flipped on the television and started the movie.  
  
\--  
  


“Hey! Gunner!” Rabia laughed, half climbing into his lap to retrieve her controller. “Don’t be a sore loser!” she giggled. 

“What do you mean? Clearly I'm winning,” he said, holding the controller higher. She shifted around so she was straddling his hips as she reached for the controller he held high above her head. He paused the game and set a hand on her waist as she managed to grab the controller back. 

“Ah hah!” she cried. He looked at her, amused. 

“You know, no one else is home,” he said, pulling her close. 

“Oh really?” she asked. “That's good. We won't bother anyone with our game,” she smiled. Gunner smiled and leaned in to kiss her. 

“I know another game we could play,” he murdered against her lips. He slid his hands down to her hips and squeezed gently. Rabia's eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Suddenly she pushed him back. 

“What if someone walks in?” Rabia asked, glancing towards his bedroom door. 

__“Dad won’t be home until next week,” Gunner said, rubbing his thumb along her hip. “Serenity is on a week-long vacation, Decker is staying at a friend’s house, and Felicity is with her mom until dad gets back…” he leaned in to kiss her again.

__“Can I… can I tell you something, first?” she asked.

__“Of course you can,” Gunner said, sitting back to look at her. “What is it?” Rabia blushed and bit her lip.

__“Well… I… Iloveyou,” she buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her blush.

__“... I love you, too, Rabia,” Gunner said. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Now stop hiding that pretty face of yours so I can kiss you,” he teased. Rabia sat back up, and met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they embraced. Gunner ran his hands along her sides and leaned back so she was resting against the bed. He settled above her, one knee between her thighs and the other beside her hip…  
  
\--  
  


__The December winds were bitterly cold, ripping through her body despite the thick layers she was wearing. Despite this, Rabia was in good spirits after school as she headed to Gunner’s house. She and Kaikoura were walking with their arms linked, avoiding slipping on the ice. Rabia waved goodbye to her as they got to her house.

__“Be careful on your driveway, Kaik. I’ll text you later!” Rabia waved to her and waited until her friend was inside before continuing down the street. She stopped at home to drop her backpack off in her room.

__“Rabia?” Rob asked as she headed back out the door.

__“Yeah?” she poked her head back inside to look at him.

__“Mom and Dad are going out tonight,” he reminded her. “Are you going to Kaik’s?”

__“No, I’m going to hang out with Gunner for a bit,” she answered.

__“Okay. Do me a favor and text me when you get there, and then when you leave? It’s slippery out and… well… you’re very clumsy.”

__“Yes, mom,” she grinned. “I’ll be home before dinner. Bye!” she hurried out the door and made her way to Gunner’s house. She knocked on the door and waited, bouncing on her toes, unable to keep the smile off her face.

__“Rabia,” Gunner opened the door with a smile, but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes. Rabia stepped inside and followed him up to his room.

__“Are you okay?” she asked, settling onto the couch beside him. Gunner sighed.

__“We… we need to talk,” he said. Rabia frowned.

__“Okay… about what?” she asked. He took her hands in his and looked up at her sadly.

__“Rabia, I think… we need to break up,” he said. She pulled her hands back.

__“What? Why?” Rabia asked, her voice rising. He took a deep breath.

__“I love you,” he said. “Nothing is ever going to change tha-”

__“You think that’s going to make this better?” Rabia demanded.

__“Please, stop, let me explain,” Gunner said. She stared at him. “Being together is going to make things… weird,” he said. She frowned.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?” He sighed. 

__“Our dads have been best friends since… forever, and every time our families get together to hang out it’s harder and harder to pretend that what we have is platonic,” he said. “I don’t want to put that kind of strain on our dads’ friendship. Or on ours,” he added. “I love you, and I always will, but… us being together… isn’t good for everyone else.”

__“I don’t care about everyone else!” Rabia snapped. “I don’t want to break up, I want to stay with you. I love you, more than anything,” her voice softened and her eyes filled with tears. “Please.” Gunner wiped a tear from her cheek.

__“I will always love you, Rabia. But what if we stay together, and have a terrible breakup in the future? It would make things weird for our families - they’re just so close,” he said. “And I’d rather keep you as a friend than not have you at all.” She stood and grabbed her coat.

__“Bye, Gunner,” she said softly. She walked out of the house. It was already dark outside, the streets empty as Rabia made her way home. She managed to keep herself together on her way home, despite the growing lump in her throat.

__Rabia ignored her brothers as she made her way up to her room, avoiding Rob’s gaze as tears welled up in her eyes. She closed the door behind her and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands, unable to contain it any longer. She had never felt a pain like this. It was like her heart had been ripped from her chest, replaced with a heavy stone that made it hard to breathe.

__“Rabia? Can I come in?” Rob asked through the door. When she didn’t answer, he eased the door open. “Oh, Rabia…” He closed the door behind them and knelt beside her, and pulled her into his arms while she cried. Rabia clung to him, pressing her face against his chest. “What happened, little sister?” he rubbed her back soothingly. “He broke your heart, didn’t he?” Rabia nodded against his shoulder. “I’ve got you.” Rob wiped a tear from her cheek. “Everything will be okay.”  
  
\--  
  


__“What do you mean, you’re _engaged?_ ” Kaikoura asked. It’d only been a month since Rabia’s breakup with Gunner. “Engaged to who?” 

__“Finn,” Rabia said.

__“Finn?!” Zelda squealed. “That’s so cute! He’s had a crush on you for… like, _ever!_ ” she cheered. 

__“Really? You… actually like him?” Kaikoura asked. “Isn’t this kind of soon after Gunner?”

__“Finn’s alright,” Rabia said.

__“How did this happen?” Zelda asked. Rabia sighed.

__“He’s a lord,” she said. “He talked to my parents, and then… we were engaged.”

__“Did your parents even ask you?” Kaikoura frowned. “They just… arranged an engagement for you?”

__“I guess so,” Rabia answered. “Better Finn than some stranger. He’s nice.”

__“He’s very nice,” Zelda agreed. “And he really likes you. I’m so excited for you, Rabia! You’re going to get married!”

__“Yeah…” Rabia trailed off. Her cat jumped up onto the bed and flopped herself into Kaikoura’s lap with a trill. “I just… never really pictured myself marrying someone. Especially not a _lord_ ,” she sighed. 

__“Oh, I’ve always wanted to get married,” Zelda said with a dreamy sigh.

__“Really? With all the guys you’ve been banging?” Rabia asked with a laugh.

__“Rabia!” Zelda smacked her with a pillow. “Maybe one of them will be my future husband,” she said. She smacked Rabia again when she started laughing again.

__“I couldn’t imagine getting married now,” Kaikoura frowned, stroking her fingers through Katrina’s fur. “It seems so early…” she trailed off.

__“Speaking of, how was your date with Sheik?” Rabia asked. Kaikoura blushed.

__“It was… really nice,” she smiled. “He took me riding into Hyrule Field where he’d set up a picnic for us. Then we spent the night stargazing.”

__“That’s so romantic,” Rabia smiled.

__“He was very happy when he got home,” Zelda added. “He’s been into you since we were children.”

__“Really?” Kaikoura asked. Zelda nodded.

__“He started wearing the cowl because he kept blushing around you,” Rabia snorted. “Link kept pointing it out because he sucks.”

__“Link doesn’t suck,” Zelda frowned.

“Eh… he kinda does.” 

__“So can we see the ring?” Zelda asked. Rabia pulled it off her finger and handed it to Zelda. “Ohhh my gosh, how big is this diamond?” she asked.

__“I don’t know. I think Finn said it was 7 carats?” Rabia said.

__“It’s _gorgeous_ ,” Zelda gasped. 

__“Diamonds aren’t really my thing, but yeah, it’s nice,” Rabia agreed. Kaikoura leaned over to look.

__“It’s very pretty,” she agreed. “Seems rather excessive though, doesn’t it?” she asked. Rabia nodded.

__“Yeah, but… it’s a family heirloom. He said it was his grandmother’s and accepting it… made him very happy.”

__“Psh, yeah, he’s probably ecstatic right now. He’s been chasing you for years and he _finally_ got you,” Zelda laughed.  
  
\--  
  


Rabia entered the house quietly the next day, so as not to disturb Finn in his office. She had been wearing a sweater all day to hide the bruises Finn had left on her arms the night before and she was eager to change into something cooler. She knew that the bruises would upset her friends so she’d opted to cover them, but she also knew that it wouldn’t happen again. She wasn’t too worried - it was Friday. They’d be healed before she went back to school. Rabia walked upstairs to her guest room to find an elaborately wrapped box sitting on her bed, a small card settled on top. 

__She opened the card curiously. ‘Let me make it up to you. 7 o’clock tonight.’ was written in Finn’s perfect cursive. She set the card aside and took off the lid of the box. Inside laid a silk, sapphire blue gown, atop which sat a diamond bracelet, and a sapphire necklace. Rabia looked at the clock and sighed, then started getting ready.

__Hours later she was showered and made up. She pulled on the dress and stepped into her heels. The dress was backless, low cut, and hugged every curve. Rabia put on the bracelet and necklace, flinching as the cold pendant fell into her cleavage. She looked in the mirror and gently tugged on the unforgiving fabric, wishing it had a modicum of modesty. The clock changed to 6:58 and Rabia headed downstairs, gripping the railing as she descended.

__All the lights were off, except for the soft glow of candlelight coming from the dining room. She stepped into the room as the clock hit 7pm. There were two spots next to each other set for dinner.

__“Rabia,” Finn smiled. “Would you like some wine?” he asked, pulling out her chair. He didn’t wait for her answer - he just poured the wine. Rabia settled into her seat. Finn leaned in to kiss her cheek. “You look beautiful,” he said, sitting down beside her. They dined in relative silence, Rabia only speaking when Finn asked her questions. She didn’t want to upset him. He talked all through dinner, telling her about his day, then suddenly his hand was on her thigh. Rabia stood quickly, brushing his hand off.

__“What are you doing?” she asked with a frown.

__“I promised to make it up to you,” Finn said. He stood and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head away. He pressed kisses against her neck instead.

__“Yeah, no, we’re not doing that,” Rabia said, pushing him away. Finn frowned.

__“We’ve been engaged for months, and you haven’t even let me kiss you,” he snapped. “You fucked Gunner after dating him for _four weeks!_ ” Rabia scowled. 

__“Yeah, well, I _loved_ him,” she snapped. He backhanded her across the face and she cried out, stumbling back. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. 

__“I have given you _everything_ , Rabia!” he yelled, shaking her. “I’ve taken you on romantic dates, bought you gifts, given you _everything_ you’ve ever asked for! He didn’t give you _any_ of that! What do you _want_ from me?!” he demanded. Rabia looked up at him with wide eyes, trembling in his grasp. 

__“Please let go of me,” she whimpered. He wrapped his hand around her neck.

__“Kiss me,” he demanded. Rabia struggled as the grip on her neck tightened. “Kiss me!” he demanded again. Rabia choked, her struggles slowing. He leaned in to kiss her again, and this time she let him. He released her and she gasped for breath, falling to her knees. “Was that so hard?” he asked. “Clean up this mess.” He left, slamming the door shut behind him. \--

__As predicted, the old bruises on her wrist and arm _had_ healed by Monday. The new ones, a dark bruise across her cheekbone and hand shaped ones on her neck and shoulders, had only gotten worse. Even with makeup to cover them they still looked rather swollen. She picked a flowy top, which helped hide the shoulder swelling and hoped the makeup was enough for the rest. She put on her jacket and grabbed her backpack, adjusting the straps so they didn’t sit where she was bruised, and headed out the door. 

__Her classes passed in a blur. During creative writing she could feel Sheik’s eyes on her, assessing, but he said nothing as they worked on their story together. Lunch came, and Rabia hardly touched her food, her stomach turned leaden as the end of the day approached. Band was especially difficult - her bruised shoulders made holding her flute painful. The swelling around her neck altered her airflow enough to be noticeable, especially during her short solo.

__“Rabia,” Link whispered to her, after the director stopped them to talk to the trumpets. “Rabia, are you alright?” he asked, leaning into her space. She nodded without looking at him. Link frowned, but turned to front when the director addressed their section.

__“Rabia, try to add more feeling into your solo next time,” he added. “From the top!” They played the piece again, and Rabia poured every ounce of emotion she had into her solo. It ended with a final chord from the trumpets. “I think that’s the best we’ve ever played that. Do _that_ at the concert and we’ll be golden. Rabia, unusually sad take of that solo, but beautiful.” 

__“Niiiice!” Link raised a hand to give her a high five and she flinched, violently, almost falling out of her chair.

__“...Excuse me,” Rabia muttered, sliding out of the chair and hurrying out of the room. She leaned over the water fountain to get a drink she heard quiet footsteps coming up behind her.

__“...Rabia?” Link asked. “Are you alright?” he leaned against the wall next to her, his hands clasped behind him out of sight. She nodded. He glanced down the hall and opened the door to one of the practice room. She looked at him suspiciously, but stepped inside. He closed the door behind her. “Are you sure you’re okay? In band you seemed like… you were in pain?” he asked. Rabia sat on the floor with her back against the wall, knees to her chest. Link settled in beside her and waited.

__“Last night…” she started. “Well, last night… Finn hit me,” she whispered, wringing her hands. Link slid closer to her, their shoulders pressed together.

__“I’m sorry,” he said, after a moment. She sighed and set her head on his shoulder.

__“Me, too.”  
  
\--  
  


__As the months passed, Rabia saw her friends less and less. She followed Finn’s every whim and demand to keep him happy, but despite this, the abuse kept getting worse. No matter what she did, it was wrong, and he told her as much. Every cut and bruise was her fault, no matter the circumstance. A brutal fight ending in a broken wrist and a deep cut along her upper arm found Rabia running from Finn’s house to the nearest safe place she could think of. It was late as she approached Kaikoura’s house at a sprint, pounding on the door. She knew Finn was likely out looking for her.

__“Rabia?” Kaikoura opened the door, hair messy and eyes blurry. She stepped aside and let her friend in, locking the door behind them. “What’s wrong?” she asked. Kaikoura took in her friends harried appearance and the bloody gauze around her arm. “Finn did this?” she asked.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Rabia asked. 

__“Yes, of course,” Kaikoura led her to the bathroom and rifled through the drawers, pulling out every first aid supply she could find while Rabia cleaned the cut under the faucet. After it was bandaged and the bleeding slowed, Kaikoura looked at Rabia with a frown. “Link told me what Finn did, a couple weeks ago. Rabia, you need to leave him,” she urged. Rabia nodded.

__“I know…” she sighed. “I just don’t know how. I don’t want to make him angry.”

__“Well, then, he can deal with dad,” Kaikoura said. “You’re not leaving my house. Do you have anything there other than clothes?”

__“Just… my school stuff,” Rabia said. Kaikoura nodded and typed out a message on her phone. She wrapped Rabia’s broken wrist in a compression bandage and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Nasty was sitting on Kaikoura’s bed, eating a popsicle.

“Ew, Nasty…” Kaikoura frowned at him. 

“Hey, you asked me to meet you here!” he said. “In the middle of snack time, no less!” Kaikoura sighed. 

__“I need a favor,” she said to him.

“I’m listening…” he trailed off, biting his popsicle and tossing the stick in her trash can. 

__“Could you go to Finn’s house and grab Rabia’s things?” Kaikoura asked. Nasty looked between the two of them with a sly grin.

“Oooh, Rabia, what’re the deets? Did you find another sugar daddy?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. His eyes fell on her wrist and his smile fell into a grim line. “Did he do that?” 

“We just need you to get her backpack,” Kaikoura cut in. “Maybe her clothes, if you can. Please,” she added. 

__“Oh, and, um…” Rabia pulled the diamond off her finger. “Leave that in his office for him, would you?” He looked up at her and grinned, sharklike.

__“No problemo,” he answered, weirdly cheerful. He pocketed the ring and walked towards the door.

__“And for the love of everything, leave Ronnie out of it!” Rabia called. He gave her a half-hearted thumbs up and sauntered out.  
  
\--  
  


__Not long after his run in with Nasty, Finn went away to finishing school and Rabia felt safe to walk around Castle Town again. It took awhile, but as the months passed Rabia returned to her normal bubbly, stubborn self. Rabia was hanging out with Kaikoura, who had returned from her honeymoon, and they were on their way to visit Zelda at the castle. Kaikoura and Rabia chatted excitedly as they entered the throne room.

__“Hey, Zeld-! Ohhh awkward…” Rabia said. The throne room was occupied, all the guards at attention. A large, red-haired man who looked vaguely familiar was kneeling before Zelda’s throne. “Sorry, we thought you had finished your meeting… it was really quiet in here. We can go.”

__“No, it’s alright,” Zelda gestured them over. “King Ganondorf was just about to leave actually.” Kaikoura looked to the man suspiciously.

__“Ganondorf?” she asked as the man rose to his feet.

__“Don’t worry, Kaikoura. We’ve come to an agreement,” Zelda said. She nodded to Ganondorf respectfully.

__“What kind of agreement?” Rabia asked, plopping down in Zelda’s throne after her friend stood. “Oh, this is not comfortable at all.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the hard, stone seat. Zelda sighed.

__“Rabia, at least _pretend_ to be professional,” she said, rolling her eyes. “What’s done is done. Thank you for your time, King Ganondorf.” She inclined her head towards him. 

__“The pleasure was all mine, Princess Zelda,” Ganondorf responded. He swept into a low bow. “It was nice meeting you Kaikoura, Rabia,” he inclined his head to them politely. Rabia couldn’t help but stare as his clever golden eyes met hers. He turned on his heel and left, his cloak billowing out behind him.

__“...Damn. He knows how to make an exit. Are his entrances that good?” Rabia asked, tilting her head.

__“He’s… theatrical,” Zelda answered. She shooed Rabia off her throne. Rabia jumped up and eyed her friend.

__“There was a lot of tension in here… what’s going on?” she asked.

__“I’m not sure yet,” Zelda answered. “We all need to keep an eye on him. He’s planning something.” After a moment she flashed a bright smile to her friends. “But we don’t have to worry about that right now - we have a sleepover to enjoy!”


	33. The Goddess' Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All gerudo language courtesy of @Gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr

_Open your eyes…_

_Open your eyes._

“Open your eyes.” Rabia blinked, and squinted against the stark whiteness of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she'd awoken standing on an odd, springy surface. The second thing she noticed was that she was very high up, with nothing below her in sight but endless whiteness. She gulped and looked up, into the face of what could only be described as a very large woman, holding Rabia on her hand. A wave of vertigo crashed over her as the woman brought Rabia closer to her face. Rabia clutched onto her finger, trying to keep her balance. 

The woman had ruby red hair, like a wild, living flame, tied back into a long ponytail. Her eyes were like molten gold as she stared down at Rabia, a curious smile on her full lips. Her rich chestnut skin had an ethereal glow to it. 

“It is not yet your time, Rabia Mesovesto,” she said, in the desert dialect. Her voice was dry and harsh as the desert winds. “Your story doesn't end here. There's still work to be done.” 

“Who are you?” Rabia asked. “What do you mean?” The woman laughed. 

“Do you not recognize me? I am Din. We met in your past life, when you went by the name Angelique. You don’t remember?” she asked. Rabia shook her head. “A hundred years ago, the Gerudo people were led by a King and his wife, a great Gerudo Queen - your past-life, Angelique. 

“Her beauty caught the eye of a rich Hylian merchant named Gideon. I warned her to stay away, but…” Din sighed. “She chose to toy with him instead, underestimating his love for infatuation. After she fell seriously ill, Gideon made his way to the Twilight Realm and sold his soul to the Demon King, Ganon, to save her life. 

“After her recovery, Angelique saw what Gideon had done and finally put his hopes to rest. Gideon murdered her. Her husband, the King, banished Gideon back to the Twilight Realm and, in his depression, let the desert fall to ruin.” Din looked at Rabia. “I suppose you _wouldn’t_ have any recollection of your past life…” Din trailed off. Rabia shrieked as the woman leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head. “Now do you remember?” A flood of memories flashed before Rabia’s eyes, hers but… not. She nodded. 

“But… what does this have to do with me now?” Rabia asked. 

“My sisters and I have seen this timeline play out over and over again,” Din said with a sigh. “Each one leads to death and ruin, especially for the Gerudo people, whom I care for deeply. Right now, Ganondorf is king. In every timeline, where Ganondorf goes, Ganon follows. I decided to… experiment. Perhaps reincarnating a strong, influential Gerudo queen might give Ganondorf and the Gerudo a _chance_ to change their fates. 

“Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf proved themselves worthy of their pieces of Triforce, as they always do, and with Ganondorf’s Triforce of Power, Ganon followed, as _he_ always does. But this time, he couldn’t get as tight a grasp on Ganondorf, because Ganondorf had a reason to fight him. Now, Ganon is gone, and Ganondorf can wield the Triforce of Power without fear and continue leading the Gerudo to prosperity. A successful experiment, don’t you think?” She smiled. 

“Well, I suppose…” Rabia said. Din shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about that. You won’t remember most of this when you wake, anyway,” she said. “You just need to focus on your role. You’ve led your people before, and they’re going to need you to do it again.” 

“How?” Rabia asked. 

“You’ll know, when the time comes. I’ll be there to guide you.” The goddess raised her head, as if listening to something. “You must go, now. Your husband calls for you. Can’t you hear him?” she asked. Rabia strained her ears and heard him, distant but calling her name. “Follow his voice… and open your eyes.” Rabia’s eyes fluttered closed and she sunk back into the dark, and Ganondorf’s voice fell over her like a song.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

Ganondorf sat at Rabia’s bedside, eyes red, exhaustion clouding his features. After Rabia’s heart had stopped on the battlefield, he had thought the worst. Then, Zelda looked up from her prayer and Rabia was enveloped in a strange, glowing golden light. Zelda didn’t say anything and gestured for Ganondorf to carry Rabia back into the castle, to her usual room. That’s where they’d been ever since, guards at every exit, while they waited. 

Kamilah and Nabooru had joined them shortly after. They were both sitting on the window seat, where Nabooru was fast asleep and Kamilah rocked Zaide. She had retrieved him from Saul after bringing him news of Rabia. Zelda’s footsteps were silent on the stone floors as she entered the room. She sat across from Ganondorf on Rabia’s other side and took her friends hand. 

“She’ll be fine, you know,” she broke the silence. Ganondorf finally looked away from Rabia’s face. 

“You don’t know that,” he muttered. “I _killed_ her.” Zelda paused, tilting her head. 

“Din is looking out for her,” she said. “The wound is healed. She should be waking up soon.” Ganondorf snorted. 

“Oh, and I suppose Din told you that?” he shook his head. 

“Yes.” They stared at each other in silence. Zelda stood and gently pulled back the bandages on Rabia’s abdomen. All that remained was an angry, pink-red scar. “It should fade a bit over the next couple days but… that kind of magic will always leave a mark. She chose to bear it for you. You ought to think about what you’re going to bear for her,” Zelda said grimly. She stroked Rabia’s hair back from her face and headed for the door. She paused. “You should talk to Rabia. It’ll help her find her way back.” Zelda closed the door with a quiet click. Ganondorf let out a breath. Kamilah met his gaze, then looked away again, humming to the sleeping infant in her arms. 

“Rabia? Rabia, sa soon, ha’as ti λæ umék,” (1) Ganondorf said. “Mítfa pas érozs, mewadala.” (2) Her eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked in confusion. 

“Wh-what? What happened?” she met Ganondorf’s eyes and let out a tired sigh. “Oh.” Ganondorf clasped her hand. 

“Everything’s alright,” he said gently. “We’re in the castle. It’s only been a day.” 

“Zaide?” Rabia asked, starting to sit up. Ganondorf pushed her back. 

“With your mother, by the window,” he gestured over his shoulder. Rabia peeked around him and, seeing them sitting quietly, relaxed into the pillows. She looked up at him and tilted her head. 

“Have you slept?” she asked, after a moment. He shook his head. 

“I couldn’t - not until you woke up.” Rabia scooted over in the bed and looked at him. He huffed out a laugh and climbed in beside her, wrapping her up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1.Rabia, my love, it’s time to wake up  
> 2\. Open your eyes, sandflower


	34. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Zelda show them mercy?

Though Rabia slept on and off the next day, Ganondorf rose early and was hard at work on something at Rabia’s desk, his large frame hunched over the low surface, scribbling frantically and occasionally muttering to himself. Rabia was propped up on pillows feeding Zaide when he stood and rolled the scroll up with a flourish. 

“What were you working so hard on?” Rabia asked. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her free hand in his. 

“An offer,” he said, “and something I owe to you.” Rabia frowned. 

“You’re not making any sense,” she said. “Why can’t you for once tell me the truth?” 

“I’m not lying to you,” Ganondorf said. 

“Withholding information is the same as a lie, Ganondorf,” she said shortly. 

“I promise you, it’s for the good of everyone.” 

“Yeah, that’s what you said last time and look where it got us.” She pulled away from him and handed Zaide to Kamilah for a burping, then stifled a yawn. Ganondorf nodded once and stood. The door opened, drawing all their attention as Zelda stepped in. She sat down in Ganondorf’s recently vacated seat and smiled at Rabia, setting a bag beside her on the bed. 

“Rabia, I’m glad to see you awake,” she said. “How are you feeling?” She took her friends hand and squeezed. Rabia shrugged. 

“I’m okay. I feel a bit like someone who’s recently been impaled and died, but I suppose that’s to be expected,” she said. Ganondorf flinched. Zelda frowned. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting…?” she asked, looking between them. Rabia sighed. 

“No, no… I’m just tired and in a bad mood,” she muttered. Zelda hummed and reached into her bag. 

“Well, I brought you something,” she said. She pulled out a book and handed it to Rabia, who took it gratefully. “I thought you might be bored,” Zelda chuckled. 

“Thank you,” Rabia said. Zelda gave her a warm but gentle hug, then stood. 

“I just wanted to check in,” she said. “It’s probably best for you to get some more rest.” 

“Princess, a word, if you would indulge me?” Ganondorf asked. Zelda hesitated, but joined him back over by the desk and unfurled the scroll. Though Rabia tried to stay awake to sate her own curiosity, she was asleep in a matter of minutes. After reading through the paper, Zelda rolled it up and looked at Ganondorf seriously. 

“After all you’ve done, you would dare to ask this favor of me?” she asked. 

“I’ve hurt so many people, these past couple months,” Ganondorf said. “I don’t wish for my people to suffer for my crimes. This is _my_ burden to bear.” Zelda nodded, once, and took the scroll. 

“You’ll find out my ruling at your trial in two days time,” she said. She turned on her heel and left. Kamilah and Nabooru both looked at him curiously. Ganondorf took Zaide from Kamilah and rocked him. 

“What was that?” she asked. “What do you mean, _your_ burden to bear?” Ganondorf shook his head. 

“We’ll all know, when she’s made her decision,” he said.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

The next day passed in a blur, until finally Ganondorf and Rabia were kneeling on the throne room floor before Zelda and the citizens of Hyrule, heads bowed and hands bound, Nabooru and Kamilah by their sides. Rabia had hesitantly left Zaide with Link, just outside the doors. Even with the room full of people, it was silent as they awaited Zelda’s ruling. Rabia’s parents were at the front of the crowd, their faces somber. 

“King Ganondorf,” Zelda finally spoke, her voice echoing throughout the chamber. “For your crimes of oppression, kidnapping, usurpation, tyranny, attempted and successful murders, and treason against the crown of Hyrule, I hereby banish you from the Kingdom of Hyrule forever, on pain of death,” Zelda said. The room was silent. 

“Queen Rabia,” she turned to her friend. “Though we’ve long been friends, you and your people stood by while Ganondorf committed these and, surely, countless other crimes. Therefore, you shall all be banned from Castle Town until such time that I see fit.” There were a couple cries of outrage in the crowd as Rabia’s friends and family protested, but Zelda held up a hand and they fell silent. Rabia looked up at her from where she knelt on the stone. 

“That’s a _death sentence_ , Zelda,” she said. 

“And your reign wasn’t?” Zelda countered. “Your husband has long desired the throne of Hyrule. His banishment is in the best interest of my people. You do not get to abuse my subjects and expect clemency.” Rabia gave her a cold smile. 

“Perhaps, Zelda, had you seen it fit to work with us, he wouldn’t have resorted to such _drastic_ ,” she gave her husband a disgusted look, “measures.” Zelda’s eyes hardened. 

“My decision is final,” she said. “You have four hours to leave Castle Town and twelve to leave the kingdom.” Zelda stood gracefully and exited the throne room. The four Gerudo were escorted out shortly after. Rabia took Zaide back from Link at the door and ignored his attempt at a goodbye as they were escorted out to the waiting armored carriage. None of them spoke as they were taken back to the valley.


	35. Towards the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break the news to the women of the valley  
> All Gerudo language courtesy of @gerudoshikyapril on tumblr!

The carriage ride was silent, aside from Zaide’s occasional crying. Rabia wouldn’t look at Ganondorf. Nabooru and Kamilah kept sharing concerned looks, but neither of them dared to ask the question on all of their minds. It was evening when the carriage reached the river. The four of them crossed the swaying bridge, over the border between the two kingdoms. The Hylian guards waited, vigilant, as they crossed back into their own kingdom. 

The guard closest to the bridge drew his sword and severed the ropes suspending the bridge on the Hylian border, removing all means of travel between the two kingdoms. The bridge fell, clattering against the canyon rocks as it dangled over the roaring waters below. The carriage took off again, at a much faster pace, back towards Hyrule Field. Ganondorf watched it disappear into the darkness, sadness settling over his features. 

“I’d like to get home before nightfall,” Rabia said, striding away towards the valley. Kamilah and Nabooru followed close behind and Ganondorf trailed at the back, eyes shuttered. 

News of their return had travelled to the valley quickly. It seemed everyone was waiting when they finally entered the valley. Their faces were somber as they took in their King, thoroughly defeated. Kabira approached, Aveil by her side, and they both bowed before Rabia and Ganondorf. Everyone else followed suit. 

“Everything here has been well,” Kabira said as she straightened. She stared at them, her eyes alight with curiosity. Rabia looked at Ganondorf, but he said nothing. She sighed and handed Zaide to him, and cleared her throat. 

“I’m sure you’ve all heard the news,” Rabia started. “But for those who haven’t, the Gerudo people have been banned from Castle Town until Princess Zelda sees fit to remove the ban.” A bunch of muttering and angry cries broke out at this. 

“How are we supposed to get supplies now?” someone cried, followed by exclamations of agreement. 

“That’s enough,” Rabia said. They all quieted. “Everything is going to be fine,” she assured them. “I have negotiated trade deals with Altea, Orsterra, and Alberia, nations across the sea.” Ganondorf looked up in surprise, but before he could say anything, she continued. “While we were gone I had a small team find where the desert meets the sea. They build a port and several ships. Our first vessel is on schedule to leave in the morning, captained by Aveil.” She ignored several questions shouted in her direction as she headed back to their home. Ganondorf trailed after her, leaving Kabira to handle the others. 

“Was that true?” Ganondorf asked, hours later. They were in bed, Rabia reading a book. Zaide was fast asleep in his crib nearby and the fortress had finally quieted for the evening. Rabia set her book aside and gave him a look. 

“Of course it was true,” she said. “You aren’t the only one with secret projects. I started working on this back when you were still negotiating with Zelda.” 

“You thought I’d fail.” 

“No,” Rabia said. “I know her better than you do. She didn’t trust you - with good reason, might I add - and she wasn’t ever going to. I was covering all our bases.” 

“...Thank you,” he said. Rabia didn’t answer. She switched off her lamp and turned away from him to sleep.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

The next morning, they were up bright and early. The valley was bustling with activity as glass blowers, horse trainers, potters and jewelers finished packing up their goods and saddling up a couple domesticated sand seals. Ganondorf followed Rabia outside and the two mounted their horses. Once everyone was ready, they started off after Aveil, the small group following behind. 

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, the water a clear, sapphirine blue. The warm waves lapped up onto the golden sand in sea-foam lined waves, and a comfortably cool breeze blew across the surface of the water. A large ship sat in the water by the docks, upon which Aveil’s small crew was already waiting. 

“Alright everyone, pack up!” Aveil called. The artisans began to load their boxes and bags in the bowels of the ships, under direction of Aveil. The rest of the crew helped the horse trainers bring their horses onto the deck of the ship and secure them in the stables. Everything was packed away, and soon everyone but the crew were back on the beach. Aveil knelt with her fist across her chest before Ganondorf and Rabia, then stood again. 

“Saktba da,” (1) Rabia said to her. 

“Kitit,” (2) Aveil nodded respectfully, then boarded the ship behind their crew and soon they were sailing away. After waving their goodbyes to the ship, the gathered crowd finally turned back to the valley to return home, chatting excitedly to each other. Ganondorf and Rabia stayed behind together, watching the ship as it sailed away into the sunrise. After the voices of the crowd faded away, Ganondorf turned to Rabia. 

“Thank you, for looking out for our people when I didn’t,” he said. “I know now that they’re going to be fine but… are we going to be okay?” he asked. For the first time in weeks, she turned to him with a genuine smile and took his hand. 

“We’re going to be fine.” She mounted her horse, and the two rode home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of a three part fic! It's been a LONG time coming, but we're done! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Travel Well  
> 2\. Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> for my BFF, Shelby


End file.
